RWBY Universe Original Story
by JaayyMann
Summary: The story of team GARD and others like it in their time just before and at Beacon
1. Wandering

_Don't quite know how this works since it's my first post. Either way, I'm a huge fan of RWBY and made a few OC teams thanks to a contest. Long story shot, I'm writing a story about them. I don't yet know if I'm going to elude blatantly to RWBY or not, like making Jaune the headmaster, since I don't know about future deaths and what-not. Either way, if anyone has any Briticism, please feel free to do the thing and let me know. As for suggestions and so on, again, feel free to tell me them, but don't be upset if I don't use them._

 **Chapter 1**

Looking around, he realized he was surrounded. Grimm were everywhere and they left no way out. Well, no way save one. Closing his eyes, Grey Grace concentrated on the speed he wanted the battle to take. Opening his eyes, he does a quick head count. 17 Beowolves and 3 Ursi. Moving at a leisurely pace, he unsheathes his sword and taps a short sequence into the buttons on the hilt. As the hand-and-a-half blade becomes a bow, he reaches over his shoulder as his sword's sheath morphs to a quiver and pulls out 4 arrows. Nocking one of them, he takes aim at a Beowolf. The circle of Grimm has only shrunk by about a foot, thanks to his semblance. Each Grimm looks like it's moving through honey. Firing the arrows in quick succession, he easily drops 4 Beowolfs. Deciding to focus on the Ursi next, he pulls some of the heavier arrows out of his quiver. Firing 6 arrows within the span of 5 seconds, the Ursi drop, each with an arrow sprouting from both of their eyes. Figuring he's skewed the odds in his favour now, he looks at the remaining 13 Beowolfs. Planning out his path, he presses the sequence again. The bottom arm of the bow turns 180 degrees and slides up through the grip. As the sword becomes still, he lessens the effect of his semblance on each of the Beowolfs. Running at the nearest Beowolf, he slices it in half. Moving on, Beowolf after Beowolf falls. 30 seconds later, he pulls his sword out of the last Beowolf. Hardly breathing hard, he looks around at the carnage. Sheathing his sword in the sheath at his hip, he continues his trek.

Travelling alone can be taxing on a lone Huntsman-in-training, but Grey decided that if he was going to go to Beacon, he would make the trip without the help of any airships or other forms of travel. He didn't trust them anyway. Plus he was confident in his own abilities. He just didn't understand how a fully trained Huntsman or Huntress could go and get themselves killed. If he, an untrained kid, could defeat 20 Grimm all in the span of a couple minutes, why couldn't they?

Seeing a decent spot for a camp, he started to gather some firewood. If Grimm want to come and attack him, they can try. Pulling a pot out of his pack, he realizes he hasn't seen a stream nearby in a while. He pulls out his map and takes a look.

"There's one nearby," A deep voice said behind his.

Instantaneously activating his semblance, he moves in the blink of an eye. One moment he was kneeling over his map, the next he was 10 meters away, bow out, arrow nocked.

"Jesus dude, that was fast! What's your semblance, teleportation?" The voice said.

Grey looked at the owner of the voice. Kicking himself, he wondered how he didn't hear him coming. He had to be almost 7 feet tall and built like a truck. Broad shoulders and the whole 9 yards. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, covered by plates of armor that looked thick enough to stop a cannonball. His face was visible through an open-faced helmet. On his back there was a massive double bladed battle axe. Wrapped around the hilt and shaft of the axe are what look like rounds for a big gun.

"Mine's density. I tend to keep myself less dense when in travelling because it allows me to move faster. But I can also go the other way. Watch."

The axe-wielder didn't look any different but his feet sank about half an inch into the ground, which was quite hard, and sticks started to levitate and orbit around him.

"Makes my life a lot easier when it comes to fighting Grimm," he said, as the sticks fell.

"So you're a Huntsman?" Grey's smooth, rich voice said just loud enough for Rory to hear it.

"No, just a trainee. My pops was a Huntsman and my ma was a nurse. Can ya guess how they met? Name's Rory. What about you? You a really Huntsman? Always wanted to meet one. And by the way you move, I'd say you're a damn good one at that."

"I'm Grey, and just a trainee like you. And I wasn't fortunate enough to get teleportation as my semblance. Mine's just time."

"Time? Just time? Here I am thinking I have a pretty awesome semblance, and you can time travel? What's it like in the future?"

"No, I can't time travel. But try and move."

Rory visibly tried to move, then went to frown but it took a full minute to do so. Then, suddenly he could move a little faster.

Grey frowned and checked his aura. No big change there. Looking back at Rory, he notices a stick slowly rising.

 _Of course,_ he thought to himself, _my semblance is affected by the force of the what I'm affecting. So if he increases his density, I can't slow him as much. That's also probably why I didn't hear him coming, since he mentioned he lowers his density while travelling._

Releasing his hold on Rory, he turns his bow back to a sword and sheaths it. Moving back to his pack, he looks at Rory.

"What's nearby?"

"A stream. You pulled out your pot, looked around, then pulled out your map. I assumed you were looking for a stream."

"Fair enough."

Looking at his map, Grey sees the stream Rory was talking about. Picking up his pot, he started to move towards a nearby bush.

"Where are you going?"

"Water. Stay here, I don't want some Grimm going through my stuff."

 _And that's Chapter one. I'm terrible with keeping a schedule, but Imma try and get episode 2 up within the week. Again, criticism is encouraged!_

 _Thanks! JaayyMann_


	2. Wings

_Well here's the second chapter. I realize I said episode at the end of Chap1 but I did mean Chapter. Either way, I don't know how I feel about this one. Like it was definitely necessary for character intros... Hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 2**

"That's gotta suck. Having features like that? I mean like you can hide ears in a bow or hat, you can hide a tail in you pants, but wings? Good luck hiding that."

"I know, I don't know what the headmaster was thinking letting faunus scum like-"

Dewi was used to this. He's been bullied all his life about his faunus heritage. He had to stand because his wings made it uncomfortable to sit in these chairs. Why couldn't he have been born with something cooler. Like claws. Claws would be awesome. But no. He got massive white wings.

"I think they're awesome. I mean you're like an angel!"

"Huh?" Dewi looked towards the voice.

"I mean I always wanted to be a faunus. I would want cat tail. No dog ears! Both! I want both!"

The first thing Dewi noticed when he saw her was her hair. It was the definition of frizzy. Then he saw her goggles. And her… Impressive feminine features. Blushing, he looked away.

"You say that but you don't really mean it. I mean don't you get ridiculed for… ya know," Dewi asked quietly.

"What, being coloured? Meh, I'm mocha so it isn't that bad. Plus everyone loves me so that also helps. I'm Amanda. You're Dewi right?"

Dewi looked back at Amanda. She was smiling from ear to ear, holding her hand out. Shaking it, he said,

"Ya… I'm Dewi… How'd you know?"

"Well, I mean you do sorta have wings. That makes you memorable. We had a class together at Signal. You didn't say much, but everyone knew you."

"Oh."

"Anyway, are you excited?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Excited? Ya know, for Beacon. I mean it's quite a difficult school to get into. I think I charmed my way in, but ya never know, it could've been my semblance. Teleportation is pretty over powered if you ask me. There are limitations, but these help with that," She said, pointing at the goggles on her forehead.

"Goggles?"

"Yup! They zoom in like a camera and then I can teleport to that place."

"That's cool."

"So can you fly?"

"Hm? Oh, ya. I don't really do it much but it was nice when we were working on our landing strategies. I imagine you had no issues with that either. I mean you could just teleport, right?" Dewi asked, finally opening up.

"Well, it was disorientating at first, because I can only teleport to a place where I could see well enough. Falling through the air at high speed can affect your vision. So I got goggles. Then I upgraded to these, so I could teleport even farther away. But what's your semblance?"

"Well… It's helped me out a lot since I don't like to be noticed. Though, when I'm not using it my wings ruin that. I can turn invisible."

"Wait what? Turn invisible? Like poof gone?"

"No, not quite like that. I'm still there, I still leave footprints and make disturbances, but besides that I can be completely invisible. I can move and everything while invisible."

"But footprints aren't a problem if you can fly."

"True, but you could still feel the wind from my wings beating."

"But it's still-"

" _Now arriving at Beacon Academy"_

Amanda stood up and teleported to the exit of the lobby.

"Hey hotstuff, you in a rush?" asked one of the bullies.

"Ya, to get away from you."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," his buddies yell, "shut down!"

Dewi smiled and slowly got up and headed to the back of the line.

 _Well, here we go,_ he thought to himself.

 _And that's chap2. Let me know if you like the length, if want it longer, or other criticisms. Thanks for reading, and I might get chap3 up early, depending on if I have a writing splurge or not._

 _Till next time! JaayyMann_


	3. Papers

_Well... I said I might have chap 3 in early, but I honestly did not mean this early. Oh well, I'm bored and have RWBY swirling in my head so why not get it out, right? Also, sorry if there is grammatical errors, I am terrible when it comes to that kinda stuff, I can look it over 7 or 8 times and still have errors._

 **Chapter 3**

As Grey walked onto the Beacon premises, he looked around. Impressed, he kept walking.

"You there! Hold up, I need to see your papers."

A man in a uniform jogged to where Grey was, as he had stopped when he heard the voice.

"My papers? Papers for what?"

"Admittance into the school. Now hand over your papers."

"I don't have paper. Listen, I just walked halfway across Vale, I'm tired. I didn't bring unnecessary weight with me, and that included paper. If I need firestarter, I'll use leaves and pine needles."

"Well, I wouldn't consider admittance papers unnecessary or firestarter, since without them you are trespassing. Now if you'll come with me, we are going to have a little chat, back at the station."

Sighing, Grey follows the officer to his cruiser.

"GREY!"

Looking over his shoulder, he sees Dewi flying toward him.

"Hey D, what's up?" he asked when Dewi landed.

"What's up? Really? You are being arrested already and you just got here! I told you you should've taken the airship."

"Hey kid, back off!" the officer said, turning around.

"Oh, umm. S-s-sorry. I, um, di-didn't mean to…"

"Layoff dude. He's a friend of mine. I'll catch up."

"Oh a friend eh? Well let's see HIS papers then. Hmph. You will not 'catch up.' You will not call me 'dude.' Is that clear?"

Ignoring the officer, Grey turned to Dewi,

"Hey man, don't worry about him. But you should catch up with the rest of the group."

"Papers. Now."

"H-here s-sir," Dewi said, handing over his papers.

The officer grabs the papers and looks them over with a disgusted look.

"Hmph. A swan faunus eh? Don't see many of those around here. You're good kid. Now get lost."

Dewi looked at Grey, and Grey nodded,

"It's ok D, I'll see you soon."

"Ok, good luck."

Dewi turned to toward the stream of people disappearing around the campus. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Grey look back as well and smile.

"So you say you crossed half of Vale on foot eh? I doubt that. Kids fibbing is one of my pet peeves." The officer said when they reached the station, "We'll see what the headmaster has to say."

"Guess we will. Dude."

"I told you-"

"Good afternoon officer, I'll take Mr. Grace back to Beacon now."

"Bur sir, the boy doesn't have his papers."

"Actually, he was never sent any. See he rarely stays in one place so we decided that his semblance would suffice as ID. That and… other features he may exhibit."

Looking at the man who just saved him a whole lot of hassle, he unsurprised to see that it was one of his teachers at Signal.

"Of course sir, my apologies."

"Oh, no need for that, you were just doing your job."

Once they were in his teacher's car, Grey looked at his teacher.

"Listen Mr. Calvin, I appreciate the help but you really didn't need to do that. Also, when did you have any pull with the cops?"

"First, the headmaster sent me to get you onto the campus, then I saw the officer drive away with you so I met you here. And as for my police connections, my family has made quite a lot of donations to the station. Also, my brother happens to be the Chief of Police. But enough about me, how was your trip?"

"It was long, but necessary."

"That's all you have to say after travelling across the wilds of the country? Half the Huntsman and Huntresses would have shuddered at the thought of taking the journey alone."

"Actually, I was only alone for the first 3 quarters and the last little bit. I met up with another Huntsman-in-training. A beast of a boy named Rory Robinson. Had quite the interesting semblance too. He could alter his body's-"

"Density, I know. He was a year behind you and was sent to Beacon a year early. He has a fear of heights and that's why he was travelling on foot. Lived a lot closer to Beacon though. Well, here we are. Term starts again in a few days, so I need to get back to Signal."

"Ok, thanks for the ride Mr. Calvin."

"No problem. Oh and Grey?"

"Hm?"

"Try not to get into too much trouble."

"I'll try but no promises. Trouble seems to gravitate towards me. And I think we both know why," Grey said, closing the car door.

 _Also felt kinda bad for Chap2 being about half the length of Chap1. Might try and make them all a little longer. And as always, please criticize!_

 _JaayyMann._


	4. Challenge

_Ummm... Kinda going ham here. Again, I totally did not mean to write another chapter but I just can't stop. Might not upload the next tonight though... Also realized it took me 4 chapters to describe Grey, even though he was the first character I wrote about. I did upload a document style thingy of the OC's, just incase you guys were curios. There's a questionnaire in there but I can't find the questions to it, but I think most of the answers point pretty obviously towards what the question was. Now the template I used was from a contest I did in September or October, so I didn't make it up myself. Anyway, have fun reading!_

 **Chapter 4**

"... see you all in tomorrow at the cliff above the Emerald Forest. There you will face your first trial here at Beacon Academy."

" _Please exit the auditorium in an orderly fashion."_

As Grey walked out of the room, he saw a girl in green and brown scowling at him. Shaking his head, he stopped at the campus grounds. Looking around, he spotted a group of nerdy looking kids all huddled up and chatting at a table. Walking up to them, he thought about how he would approach them. Deciding on a quiet, but effective approach, he slowed the air around his body as to reduce the noise his feet and clothes made.

"What about you Will, how would you deal with 20 Grimm on your own?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't take on 20! That's something only a true Huntsman or Huntress could do."

"Hypothetically, Will. We aren't actually pitting you against 20 Grimm."

"Oh, well ummm… I guess I would-"

"Easy, with my semblance, I could, and have, easily taken down 20 Grimm. I just slowed them all down and took shot at them with my bow, then, once the odds were more in my favour, I went on the attack with my sword. Dealt with 17 Beo's and 3 Ursi on my way here."

"Jeez! You scared the crap outta us! Why did you have to sneak up on us!"

"Sneak up? Little much but I tend to move quietly whenever I can," Grey replied, setting his pack on the ground in front of him. Rummaging though it, he pulled out a chess board.

"You guys play?" He asked setting it on the table and setting up the pieces.

"Most of us do, but I'm the best here. I'm Joe."

"Joe eh? Well you can call me Grey. But enough chit chat, let's get started."

"Check. You're running out of places to hide your king, Grey. Why not just give up?"

"Well, you see before I win, I do want to ask you something."

"Before you-"

"Ever heard of GG?"

"As in the top chess player in Vale? Of course I have! He always seems to just barely pull out a win, but he hasn't lost a single chess match. Why?"

"Well," Grey said, his hand hovering over a knight, "I already told you my first name. So I figure I should probably tell you my last. I'm actually sort of annoyed you didn't recognize me, but I don't usually play in my combat gear."

Moving the knight forward 2 and left 1, Grey looks up at the astonished face of Joe.

"It's Grey Grace. Checkmate."

"Wait, what? That can't be checkmate… I was chasing your king down! I had you on the ropes! And why do I need to know your…"

"You were so focused on my king, you failed to notice that I was leading you right into a trap. Anyways, GG," Grey said, placing the pieces in the back of the board and folding it up, "I gotta run."

As Grey walked away, he overheard the group talking amongst themselves. Proud of his word play, he decided that he would go the the mess hall for some food.

Sitting down at a empty table, Grey leans his head back and closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he relaxes his whole body. After traveling for almost 2 weeks, it was nice to be in a safe area. He didn't fully let down his guard, he never does, but he wasn't coiled and taut, ready for anything. Opening his eyes, he almost fell out of his chair. Light orange eyes set in a round, smiling face topped by frizzy hair looked down at him.

"Hiya! I'm Amanda!"

Calming his heart rate, Grey takes another deep breath.

"Hi Amanda. Please don't do that again. If you had done that a few minutes ago, I don't know if I would've been able to stop myself from killing you."

"Do what? Did I scare you? Sorry, but I saw you sitting here alone and I want to make as many friends and I can. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet right? And I think you'd have to catch me first!"

Suddenly, she wasn't there. One moment Amanda was looking down at him with those orange eyes, the next she wasn't. Lifting his head up, he saw her sitting right in front of him.

"Like I said, you'd have to catch me first," she said, winking at him.

"So you can teleport?"

"Yup! I heard you kicked Joe's butt in chess. Not many can do that," Amanda said, looking at Grey's dark green eyes.

"It wasn't that hard, to be honest. So many think of chess as a simple game that is hard to master but few realize knowing your opponent's motives are just as important as taking pieces. He wanted to impress his friends."

Grey ran his hand through his scruffy, purple hair. Looking at Amanda again, he realized she was much shorter than him, he was pushing 6 feet while she was about 5 and a half. Though her hair makes her looks taller, so she was probably shorter than that. She was definitely more top heavy though, which wasn't a bad thing in his eyes. Or the eyes of most of the guys, if Grey had to guess.

"You from Vacuo?" Grey asked her.

"How'd you guess? Was it my charming voice? Went to Signal though."

"Hardly, too loud for my liking," Grey said, smiling to show he was jesting, "It was more the whole 'dusty' look going on. Light brown and orange would blend right in in the desert. Plus the goggles would help with the sand."

"Not much gets by you, now does it? You're right on all accounts, save the goggles. Don't get me wrong, they help with the sand, but I didn't get them till Signal. They adjustable binoculars so I can see farther. Helps my semblance. But what about yourself? Why all the purple and grey? Kinda stands out here in the forested areas. And no armor? Like I can teleport, so most people don't lay a finger on me, but I doubt you have the same semblance."

"Meh, makes me too sweaty. I see we share the love of wrist wear."

"Hm? Oh these! These are my Dusty Knuckles."

"Huh? You name your bracelets?"

"No silly! They're my weapon! See!"

Seemingly of their own accord, the matching pair of bracelets moved from her wrist to her palm and then Amanda closed her hands into a fists. The bracelets that were wrapped around her 4 fingers seems to twist then were replaced by bladed brass knuckles.

Realizing the potential of being able to teleport and close the gap to punch an enemy then have a perfect escape, Grey was impressed.

"That is a pretty nice combo there. You can teleport in close, punch punch punch, then teleport out. Or if you wanted to, you could continuously teleport behind someone and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"No, I only get 1 teleport every 7 seconds and can only store up to 3 at once. Plus I can only teleport to where I can see," she said, seriously.

"Still a very good semblance. I met a man on my way here who could only see farther. He basically had the internal ability to zoom, like your goggles. I bet he would kill to have your semblance."

"Met a man on your way here? Didn't you take an airship?"

"Nope, I walked."

"You walked? How close is your house from here?"

"Don't have a house. But it took me about a week and a half to get here."

"A week and a half? That's like halfway across Vale! Do you know how much Grimm are between here and there!"

"A lot less now, I'll tell you that much," Grey said, winking, "Not that it was that much of a challenge."

"Not that much of a challenge? Someone's arrogant."

"Arrogance is ok if you can back it up."

"Depends on who you ask. Plus how do I know if you can back it up?"

"Wanna test it? I bet I can beat you in a one on one. I'll ask a teacher to monitor our aura and the first to 10% loses."

"Oh you are so on, cocky boy," Amanda said, smiling, "I want to see if you can even come close to catching me."

 _Sorry for the sorta cliffhanger, but I'm not really sure how I'm going to do the whole fight thing through writing. Also getting a friend to draw up each persons emblem. Might get him to draw the characters if he's up to it too. Though if any one of you guys want to take on the task, just shoot me a msg and I'll talk to you about it._

 _Talk to you guys soon! JaayyMann_


	5. Before

_Well, this one is more of a backstory style thing. Buddy of mine gave me the idea. Might do this every 5 chapters, not sure though. Anyway, here you learn about Grey and Amanda in their own lived when they were just kids._

 **Chapter 5**

Grey could hear the howls of the Grimm in the cells next to his. It was quite a traumatizing sound to the ears of a 6 year old. Hearing the clinking of keys and the clanking of cell doors opening, Grey retreated to the darkest corner of his cell. A shadow passed by his door, leading a black, wolf shaped figure with red eyes. His blood froze in his veins when the Grimm looked at him. With a jerk, it passed by his cell door. Grey knew that he would soon follow the wolf-looking Grimm.

It was always this way. Every day, he would be woken up, given some bread and moldy cheese, then a Grimm would pass by his cell. Sometimes it looked like a bear, sometimes a wolf. Then he would be taken from his cell and dragged towards the lab, where the Grimm was chained to a table. Then he would be chained to a table and the experiments would begin. Sometimes they didn't hurt, and sometimes he would pass out due to the pain. It took a lot for him to pass out now. Then he would be returned to his cell and given food a little while afterwards. Then he would fall into a nightmare-filled sleep. Every morning he would wake to the clanking of cell doors being hit with a metal baton.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Grey heard the door open again. Then a figure stopped in front of his cell.

"Hands out 147," the figure said in a rough voice.

Grey dejectedly stuck his hands out through the slot they place his food. Feeling cold metal wrap around his wrists, he shivered. As he walked passed the cells, he looked straight ahead. The first time he was lead down the hall, he looked in the cells… He still had nightmare from what he saw.

Arriving at the lab, Grey was picked up and laid down on a hard, cold lab table. As his metal cuffs were removed, his hands were taken and strapped to the table. The same was done to his ankles and a strap was placed across both his chest and forehead. He was completely immobile.

They stuck a needle in his arm and wires to his chest and his shaved head. They then proceeded to perform multiple experiments on his and the Grimm 6 feet away from him. Every now and then the men in the lab suits would leave the room, but they always came back.

Then, suddenly, it was over. Grey was lead back to his cell and was given food. Falling asleep, he dreamt of straps that never stopped tightening and a dark, shadowy place where Grimm kept on rising from black pools on the ground.

This lasted another year before he was taken from that place. He didn't remember much from that day. Just a golden man with a sword and shield, slashing through Grimm after Grimm. The men had released them to slow him down, but they still just barely got away. The golden man found Grey, cold, pale, and very afraid, hiding in the corner of his cell.

The next thing time he woke up, he was in a warm bed, covered with blankets and a lady was asleep in a chair at the end of his bed. Then life got better.

"What's it like in Vacuo Big Sister?"

Amanda looked down at her little sister. Smiling, she ruffled her hair.

"Sandy. There was sand everywhere. Trust me, Vale is much nicer."

"I like Vale a lot! There's pretty flowers everywhere! And father is far far away."

Amanda's face soured when her sister mentioned her father. She was just glad her mom came to her senses before he got any worse. He was a drunk. She couldn't count the number of times she had to help her mom with her make-up so the bruises didn't show. Her sister was too young to remember most of it, but she knew that their father was a 'bad man.' It took her mother too long to get rid of that scum bag. She remembers the day as if it were yesterday.

"He did what?!"

"He hit me mom. Like he hits you. See?" Amanda said, lifting her shirt so her mom could see the large bruise that covered her stomach and side.

"Oh honey, let me take a look at that."

Her mom's face darkened in anger as she felt the bruised area.

"Ouch mom, careful. It already hurts to breath."

"I think he cracked a couple ribs… We need to get you to the hospital to get it taken care of."

"Why so he can beat you up for spending money that he was going to spend on booze? I'll be fine."

"No. We are going and that's final."

As they got home after the hospital, her father was home. He had asked where they were and her mom told him. Then when he went to hit her, Amanda did something she didn't know she could do. It just kinda happened. She teleported. In the blink of an eye, she was next to her father, then, she punched him. Not hard, she didn't pack much of a punch at 8, but hard enough for him to turn to her. Then her mother stepped in. She pulled out a knife from the knife block, as they were in the kitchen, and stabbed and killed him.

Then they left. They only brought what they could carry on their backs and her, her mom, and her sister all left Vacuo. They went to Vale.

Now Amanda has decided to become a Huntress. She was going to Signal the moment she was old enough and then planned on applying to Beacon.

 _Wasn't quite sure how the end Amanda's part so I just ended it. I'll probably have another chap up today. No promises tho :P_

 _Hope you liked it!_

 _JaayyMann_


	6. Winning

_Turns out I did get Chap6 done. This was a fun one to write, so expect more like it! I would lower my quota from 1 a week to 1 every couple days, but the idk if I'd write as much. I figure I'll write a minimum one a week, and any others are just bonus. Hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 6**

"I always know my aura level, I don't have an issue with that. But I know most Huntresses and Huntsmen need a scroll to tell them their aura level, and I don't plan on losing. So I was wondering if you could get her a scroll or something so she can monitor her levels. Or at least make it so you can monitor her levels and call the match. I'm also asking you to do the same for me so she doesn't think I'm lying."

The teacher looked at Grey with interest.

"You want fight already? It's your first day at Beacon. Well who am I to say no. Knowing this year's group, you'll fight anyway."

"You're probably right on that account. I don't know any decent spot to fight. Any idea? Preferably outdoor. Also I really don't care if there's a crowd, but I know I'd want to watch a fight today, since there's not much else to do until tomorrow."

"Well there's an arena inside specifically for fighting but you wanted to be outdoors so I'll take you guys to a clearing."

"Awesome! Gonna kick your butt Grey! And you know it!" Amanda said, teleporting next to Grey.

"Mmhm… You sure know how to talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

"We're about to find out."

"Alright you two, let's get moving if you want to get this done before you have to go bunk in."

As they were being led toward the clear, Grey was going over strategies in his head.

 _Since she teleports, there's not much point in putting a bubble around her to slow her since she'd just teleport out of it. I'll have to put a bubble over top on my current one. It won't slow me down but when she goes to land a hit, her fist will slow down and I'll be able to move. I'll probably have to stick to sword form, though I don't know what her ranged attack will be. Worst comes to worst, and my aura gets low, I'll finish the match up before she can land another punch._

Amanda on the other hand, wasn't strategizing at all. Her mind was on other matters.

 _I'm gonna kick his ass. Maybe then he won't be so indifferent. Make him show a little emotion. Plus it should get his attention. I don't know his semblance, do I… Should I ask? Yeah, I should._

"Hey Gr-" she started.

"Here we are. Here are some scrolls, try not to break them, I'm going to need them back. Put in your info here and take a selfie for the portrait."

Amanda decided against asking now, so she put in her info, as did Grey.

The teacher pulled out 4 pylons and placed then in a square formation. Pulling out his own scroll, he pressed the screen a couple times and 2 screens appeared. One behind Grey, the other behind Amanda. Each screen showed the selfie they each took and a green bar with 100% under it.

"When I say go, the match will begin," the teacher said, "Ready yourselves."

Grey unsheathed his sword and bent his knees. Amanda's bracelets became bladed knuckles as she hopped on the spot and shook her arms.

"Ready?"

"Ready," the two said in unison.

"Then… GO!"

The teacher was immediately impressed. Within the blink of an eye, Amanda was behind Grey. Thinking that this would be a quick fight, he got ready to call the match.

Amanda swung her right fist at Grey. Grey turned around, lowered his sword, stood straight up, and smiled. Amanda, not seeing this coming, was thrown off her guard, but she was already swinging. About 3 inches away from his face, her fist slowed down immensely. From a full force punch, to a slow crawl. She looked into Grey's eyes as he stepped away from her. Her fist suddenly picked up speed again, but swung through empty air.

"How…" Amanda mumbled to herself.

"You never asked me what my semblance was," Grey said, suddenly behind her, his arm around her chest and his sword touching her neck.

Blinking away, Amanda collected herself.

 _How did he do that. Can he slow down time or something? But then he was behind me. Does he have my semblance too? This guy…_

Deciding to try again, Amanda blinked behind Grey again. This time, Grey was unprepared, but his reflexes saved him. Still speeding up his own movements, he dove forward, but her fist connected hit his ankle during his dive. He felt his aura drop to about 90% and mentally kicked himself.

 _Honestly didn't expect her to try again right away. Well she seems like the rash type, so let's use that._

Keeping his back to Amanda's stat screen, so she couldn't see his, he taunted her.

"Missed again."

"I totally it you! I felt-"

"You felt your fist hit something. Like my sword sheath perhaps?"

"Why you…"

Amanda fell for the taunt. She blinked behind him again, not caring if she was being predictable. Grey, knowing this was coming, decided that instead of slowing down time around his body so her fist wouldn't hit him, he would keep the increased timespeed bubble around him. He performed a perfect back-flip and landed behind Amanda. He then hit her at the base of her neck with the pommel of his sword. Not hard enough to finish the fight, but enough push her forward as she was off balance from her punch. Amanda fell on her face.

Getting up, she turned toward Grey, fury in her eyes.

Grey gave her a cocky smile, then started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Amanda yelled angrily.

"Hmm? Oh me? I just decided that if you have any chance to win, you should keep your distance. Hopefully your range game is better than your melee game."

"Oh no you don't," Amanda growled. Teleporting in front of him, she shoved him.

"Alright. Tell you what. I'll give you one free hit. Anywhere," Grey said, then, after he saw the look in her eyes, added, "Anywhere except the family jewels."

"I don't need your charity, but since you're being such a douchebag, sure."

Grey sheathed his sword and opened his arms. Amanda winded up and punched him in the gut. Grey tensed his abs right before, but still staggered due to the force of her punch.

"Heck of a punch you got there," he said, rubbing his stomach. He checked his aura and was amazed at how low it dropped. He was at 30%. He looked and Amanda's and was equally surprised to see it at 50%. He figured his pommel smack would leave her closer to 35-40%. Deciding he was done playing, he unsheathed his sword, ran to the other end of the clearing, pressed the sequence on the grip, and fired an arrow at Amanda. This took place over 3 seconds. The arrow caught her on the right shoulder, dropping her aura to 7%. Pressing the sequence and sheathing his sword, he walked up to Amanda.

She looked up at his face, annoyed she lost. She was surprised when he help out his hand and smiled. Taking his hand, he helped her stand up.

"You ok?" he asked, sounding genuine.

"Yeah, I think so. So what is your semblance, something to do with time?"

"Yup. I can change the speed in time in bubbles of my choosing. It makes me very hard to defeat."

"I'd say… Well now I know how you made it across Vale on foot."

"Yeah well, without my semblance, you would've had me right away. I knew that combo of teleportation and bladed brass knuckles would deadly. How often do you lose 1V1's?"

"Almost never."

"You kids are something else. I haven't seen fighting like that since, well ever," the teacher said, walking up to them.

"It was actually one of the few times I've taken a hit in a battle," Grey said, turning to the teacher, "I mean besides the one where I let her hit me."

"But I thought you said I hit your sheath?"

"Nope, you hit his ankle. His aura dropped 12% with that glancing hit," the teacher said, shaking his head, "You got one mean swing."

"But you said-"

"I was goading you. I wanted you to attack rashly, and you did. It's strategy. Sorry."

"No, it's ok. It worked quite well."

"Anyways you two, I have to go back into the Academy, the headmaster called during your battle and wanted to see me."

"Ok, thanks again. Oh, here's your scroll back. See you later," Grey said walking away. As he turned, he saw the crowd that had gathered. There had to be half the freshmen and a good chunk of the more senior students too. Amanda noticed them too and groaned.

"Ugh, I bet they all saw that spill I took. Now I gotta get my rep back."

"Rep? Amanda, we just got here. Besides, I'm sure all the guys in that crowd will forget about it the moment you walk away. They'll be too focused on something else."

"Oh buzz off Grey," she said, playfully punching his shoulder.

 _I realize I haven't written much about Rory, so you'll probably see him in the next chapter. I also need to think of a relic for the Emerald forest. I'd actually use chess pieces, but the actual show used them. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll gladly look at them. Hope you enjoyed because there's more coming!_

 _JaayyMann_


	7. Relic

_Well here's Chap7. Kept to my word and gave you guys some Rory to chew on. I think it's a long one, not sure though... Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 7**

"Unfortunately, the headmaster couldn't be here today, so as his second in command, I will be sending you off to your first trial."

The 'vice-headmaster' was a short and thin man, who went by Professor James H. He is usually referred to as just Hook, due to his left hand, which was a hook. He was never called Hook to his face. Rory immediately disliked the man. He dressed as if he was meeting royalty. And, what's more, Rory doesn't believe that Hook would lay his life down to save the people of Vale, or anyone for that matter. He was too selfish.

"Now, if you would prepare yourselves, I have some very important things to do today. Much more important than babysitting," his annoying, high pitched voice cut through Rory's train of thought.

"Baby sitting? As if. Hmph," Amanda pouted.

"Well, we all know why he called you a baby, Amanda, you're basically the same size as one."

"Listen here Mr. 'I'm so cool I was named after the colour of rocks,' I may be short but that just means I have all a normal person's anger compacted into a smaller frame. So shut it Grey."

"Oof, got me good with that one," Grey said, winking.

"As the sarcasm drips from your words," Rory said, joining in.

"Yes, yes, ha ha, very funny," Hook said, "Now if you are all ready, you will be launched in 5 seconds."

"You probably should tell us how we find a team," Grey said, looking at Hook, making no effort to hide his disgust.

"You don't need that information right now, Mr. Grace."

Rory readied himself and did a mental countdown. 5...4...3...2...1… Decreasing his density so he would fly farther, he assumed the relics would be in the depths of the forest, not right at the beginning. As he floated through the air, he looked around.

Amanda was enjoying herself, goggles down, but eyes closed, smile on her face. Grey was looking uninterested, his weapon already in bow mode, with an arrow nocked. Rory had no idea what he was thinking. There was that faunus kid, Dewi, flying. He has it easy. With wings he can just land like a bird. There were others, a tall girl, with what looked like a large tree branch on her lap as she had her legs crossed. In mid-air. She looked at Rory and smiled. Rory smiled back then looked to two more tall people, these two guys. One had what looked to be a scruffy looking mane of hair, while the other looked like a ghost. He was as pale a sheet and his ears were pointed. There was also a white bird that he didn't notice before. He would've paid it no mind, but I seemed to be following the girl with the staff.

Turning his focus back to his own landing strategy, he looked for a body of water. Seeing a lake, he spread his arms and guided his body over it. Increasing his density, he fell towards the lake. Right before he hit the surface, he became much less dense. There was a slight splash as he landed on the water, and floated. Nice and simple landing strategy, just the way he liked it.

Literally walking on water, as he was currently less dense than it, he walked across the lake, onto the nearby bank. Turning to go even deeper into the forest, he started walking. He had no issue with Grimm for the next 20 minutes. But then he heard a growl. Increasing his density from the less dense-travel density to the more dense-combat density, he pulled his axe from over his shoulder. A tree fell towards him. Stepping aside, he saw the culprit. A massive Ursa. Growling, it charged. Stepping aside again, he ducked under the left arm of the Ursa, and as it charged passed, he swung his massive 2 handed axe with a single hand, lopping off one of the Ursa's legs. The Ursa tumbled and fell. Stepping up to the Ursa like an executioner, he cut off it's head and walked away.

He kept walking. A few times he felt a gust of wind from above, but not seeing any Nevermore's, he ignored it. He didn't have any more issues with Grimm. Seeing a cave through the tree trunks, he walked towards it.

 _Looks like some old ruins. The drawings on the wall showed what looked like a crude drawing of a Deathstalker. I highly doubt the relic is in here, only an idiot would think this is it._

He walked away from the cave, hearing a clicking and jittering from inside it as he passed by the entrance. Quickening his pace, he had no intentions of fighting a Deathstalker 1 on 1. An Ursa was one thing, but a Deathstalker, well that's another.

He kept walking until he reached a clearing seeing a semi-circle of pedestals, he approached them. On the pedestals, there was an object on each of the many pillars, all were on of 4 different things. One was a glass snowflake, another was a sapphire robin egg, the third was an emerald leaf, and the last a mini, golden cornucopia.

Shrugging, he took the snowflake. Looked around. Wondering what he was going to do next, he stepped away from the pedestals.

"Actually kinda surprised you got here before me."

Rory turned around and saw Grey leaning against a pillar, next to the pedestals.

"So am I. I mean it helps I barely ran into any Grimm. Just an Ursa," Rory said.

"That's it?! I had to deal with a pack of Beowolves and a Deathstalker. Took me way too long to deal with that thing."

"You dealt with that and got here before me?"

Both guys look towards the voice. Amanda was standing there, arms crossed, goggles up this time.

"Hey short stack. You can teleport and you let this big lug beat you here?"

"Stop calling me that! And I do have limits you know. Once every 7 seconds, with 3 charges."

"Mmhm. Anyway I figure you'll want this," Grey said, tossing her the cornucopia.

"Sure, just choose for me why don't you."

"Well, then what one would you have chosen?"

"This one," she said quietly.

"Now the gang's almost all here," Grey said, picking up the water-filled sphere.

"Huh?" Rory and Amanda say together.

"Well now we just need Dewi and we've got ourselves a team," he said, picking up the leaf.

"Why wait Grey, when I'm right here," Dewi said, landing and turning visible.

"Hey there Dewi," Grey said passing him the egg.

"Wait what? Where'd you come from?" Rory asked, stunned by Dewi's appearance.

"It's his semblance," Amanda said, happy she wasn't frightened by his appearance.

"Oh, ok…" Rory said, "Also Grey?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know we'll be on a team?"

"I was actually wondering that myself," Dewi said, looking at Grey.

"Well it only make sense. I mean think about it. There's 4 different objects, and 4 people per team."

"True enough, however, there are 4 of each item," Amanda said.

"Yup, there are, but think about it. What does a snowflake represent?"

"Snow?"

"And when does it snow?"

"In the winter."

"Exactly, and then there's a blue egg, green leaf, and a cornucopia."

"Spring, summer, and autumn," Rory said, clueing in.

"Bingo. So why do I think that a team will be made of 4 different relics instead of the same? Well, why have a team of 4 people who think the same way? It makes no sense. They'll all look at a situation and think the same thing. This way, you have 4 different ways of thinking which increases the odds of winning."

"And you came up with all of this just now?" Amanda asked.

"You'd be surprised at what goes on in that head of his," Dewi said, at tone of knowing in his voice.

"This kids got it all figured out."

The instructor was looking at the screen. He had just witness the whole conversation.

"Mmhm, whatever. Let's see how they deal with a threat. Detonate explosives 4, 7, and 13," Hook said, looking over the instructors shoulder.

"But sir, 2 Deathstalkers and the Nevermore couple? For 4 kids?"

"You hear Grey, he took down a Deathstalker all by himself. He should have no problems dealing with 2 with a team. Detonate."

"Yessir."

The group looked around as they heard 3 explosions go off.

"Oh joy," Grey said, pulling out his sword.

"What?" Rory asked.

"What usually follows explosions in a hostile environment?"

"Grimm," Dewi said.

"Yup. Get ready guys, I have a feeling this was planned."

 _Hope you liked it! I'm still hoping for some reviews guys, so please send them in! Even if you hate it, just tell me why and how I can fix it. Anyways, have good one guys!_

 _JaayyMann_


	8. Deathstalker

_So I realize I kinda left everyone hanging on a pre-fight scene, so here it is. Took me a bit, and it's a little meaty at some points, but it was a lot of fun to write. Hope it's as much fun to read too!_

 **Chapter 8**

"I thought the trial was getting the relics?" Amanda asked, annoyed.

"It was, but somehow I doubt that we supposed to _not_ do anything about those 2 Grimm over there," Grey said, pointing at the edge of the forests.

Looking to where he was pointing, the others groaned. 2 Deathstalkers were crawling their way out of the forest, pincers snapping and the stinger hanging above their heads twitching.

"2? C'mon, like they couldn't just send one and be happy," Rory complained.

"Well I mean if we've been being monitored, they probably heard Grey boasting about killing a Deathstalker all by himself. So with a team, we should really have no issues," Dewi said, looking back at the group.

"You just had to open your big mouth, eh?" Amanda said looking at Grey, flashing a rude gesture.

"Whatever, get ready. Dewi, stay high, I might have you deal with those stingers. Rory, you're running defense with Amanda. Amanda, you focus the right and I'll take the left."

"On it," Rory said, pulling his axe off his back.

"Why do I have to go face to face with that giant scorpion?"

"Because I know you can handle it. I've learned more the you think from that little scuffle we had. Just make sure you save at least one blink at all times to dodge that stinger."

"Alright."

And off they went. Dewi disappeared as he took off, Rory stuck with Amanda, who ran full tilt at the right-most Deathstalker, and Grey ran at the left one.

Grey placed 3 bubbles around the scorpion. One around the stinger and one around each of the claws. Deciding to not slow them down just yet, he looked over at the right Deathstalker.

Amanda was laying into it's face, while Rory dealt with the two stingers. At the moment he had one hand on his axe, while the axe itself was stopping the two claws from forming a shield in front of the scorpions face. It was horizontal, and Grey wondered if Rory could control the density of his weapons and armor as well as himself.

Turning back to his own adversary, he unsheathed his sword and made it a bow. Taking pot shots at the eyes of the Deathstalker, he closed the distance. By the time the claws came together to form a shield, there were 4 eyes with arrows sticking out of them. Now that the scorpion couldn't see him, Grey slid under its front-most, left leg, making his weapon a sword again. Grey hacked at one of the joints in the leg while lying on his back. Once the Deathstalker realized where he was, it tried to step on him. With the damaged leg. Applying extra weight to the weakened joint was too much for it to take. With a cracking and ripping sound, the leg was torn off. Grey, knowing he had to work fast, did the same with the next left leg. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to do much damage and the Deathstalker started turning. Leaping onto it's head, he stabbed another eye, and dove off to the right. The Deathstalker passed underneath him, it's own momentum helping Grey clear the beast. Keeping an eye out for the stinger, he tried to pull its attention away from its lost leg. He smacked its right claw with his sword. Hitting it with the flat of the blade, it made a ringing sound, and gave the desired result, however it was a bit more effective than Grey had hoped, attracting the attention of another.

He heard a whistling and dove to the side at the last second, just dodging the black missile that had nearly put a hole in him. Looking at the missile, Grey's heart sunk as he saw what it was. A Nevermore feather. Diving to the side again, he dodged the incoming claw from the Deathstalker.

"HEADS UP GUYS!" he yelled, "NEVERMORE."

Hoping they heard him, he decided to finish the Deathstalker as quickly as possible. Slowing its pincers and stinger, he ran at the leg he was working on and slowed that as well. Knowing he couldn't slow all that for too long at this speed, he quickly cut the leg off. Releasing his hold on the speed of the Deathstalker, he backed up. Seeing it wobble on a single leg, he mentally crossed his fingers. He made his way over the the right side of the scorpion, and it tried to turn and face him. The last left leg of the Deathstalker may have been able to support the massive weight of the beast with 2 other legs, but alone, it couldn't. With loud CRACK, it shattered like bone. Grey ran right at the right side of the scorpion and gave it a shove right as the left side of it's body hit the ground.

The Deathstalker rolled over and was stuck on its back, its stinger stuck underneath it. Stepping up onto the belly of the scorpion, he saw where the plate of armor-like chitin connected. Finding a slight gap in this armor, he placed his sword in it and pushed. The Deathstalker wriggled and screamed as the sword entered deeper into it. Then, it lay still, sword hilted into it.

Pulling out his sword, he looked to the skies. Cursing, he saw that there were 2 Nevermores, not one. Seeing that Amanda and Rory weren't yet done with their Deathstalker, he ran over.

He lept onto its back from the scorpion's right side and grabbed onto it's tail. Sword in hand, he shimmied up it's tail, stopping when he was under it's stinger. Holding onto the tail with his legs, he grabbed his sword with both hands and swung twice at the stinger, cutting the yellow, bulbous object off. Quickly putting a bubble of time around it and slowing its descent, he looked down. Satisfied that it wouldn't hit anyone, he let it fall. It bounced off the head of the Deathstalker, who was, suffice to say, not happy that it just lost it's most useful weapon.

Dropping down himself, Grey took some jabs at it's eyes before hopping off completely.

"What's taking you guys so long? We have 2 Nevermores to deal with next. The only reason we have had this much time is the fact that, by the way those things are flying, Dewi's messing with them," Grey said, standing beside Rory, who was breathing heavily, and Amanda, who looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Taking us so long? It's a Deathstalker! What happened to yours?" Rory said between breaths.

"Mine's dead," Grey said, pointing over his shoulder at the upturned, dead Deathstalker.

"Wha-? How? Already?" Amanda stuttered.

"Yes, already," Grey said, parrying a claw with his sword, "Now Rory, when you get the chance, smash this thing with a max density axe, why don't you."

"How did you know I could-"

"I don't miss much. Now Amanda, you work right, I'll work left. Rory, get ready. Aim for the collection of the things eye's, the chitin should be weakened by the gaps made for it's eyes."

And so away they went. Amanda treating the right claw like a punching bag, chips of chitin flying all over the place as her bladed brass knuckles hit the claw. Grey on the left, no using his weapon, but his semblance, slowing the claw to a standstill.

"Now would be a good time Rory!" Amanda yelled, still wailing on the claw.

Rory lifted the axe above his head with both hands, and the dust kicked up in the fight started to rotate around him. Swinging downwards with all his might, his axe decimated the face of the Deathstalker. It cleaved right through it's head, and cut a foot deep rut into the ground below it.

"Ewwwww," Amanda said as she looked over at it, "That's just nasty."

"Don't have time for staring at the Deathstalker brains, let's help Dewi out with those Nevermore."

 _...Sorry... But I need some time to think about this next fight. Not sure how to do it. Also, I realized after the fact that in the actual show they fought a Nevermore and Deathstalker, with 2 teams, and didn't exactly do it easily, whereas here, Grey takes on a Deathstalker solo, something not even the Godlike Pyrrah did. I do realize he is overpowereed, but I really don't want to 'nerf' him. He's my first OC and has my first semblance, with some slight alterations. Either way, I will try to get the next chap up as soon as I figure out how I want the fight to go. And you should also get to see Dewi's weapon. Oh, and Rory's colour scheme if I can work that in. Anyway, talk to you all soon!_

 _JaayyMann_


	9. Nevermore

_Well, I figured out how the Nevermore fight was going to go. The first death was kinda unplanned, as I realized physics are a thing, but you'll see. Also, I realize that if anyone wanted to know Dewi's weapon or Rory's colour scheme, they could just look in the GARD OC thing I posted. But I do want to make one thing clear about that. Don't put a lot of stock into the Q &A. That was written like 6 months ago and I haven't looked at it in a while. Plus the contest asked for Haven students and I felt like writing about Beacon, so I changed that as well. Anyway, enough of me, enjoy the chapter!_

 **Chapter 9**

Dewi was running out of ideas. He's been distracting the Nevermores for a while now, trying to distract them and keep their attention away from Grey and the others. They had enough on their plate. But try as he might, he couldn't think of a strategy to deal with the Nevermores. Strategizing is Grey's thing. Risking a quick glance at the ground, he was relieved to see that both Deathstalkers appeared to be dead. Turning invisible, he flew down towards the other 3.

"Thank you Dewi," Grey said as Dewi reappeared.

"For what?"

"Keeping the Nevermore busy while we dealt with the Deathstalkers."

"Oh, don't mention it. Figure I should be useful somehow right?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Amanda said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Now, how are we going the deal with 2 Nevermores?" Rory asked to no one in particular.

"I'm working on it. So far, we know we need to ground them. It would also make it a lot easier if we only had to deal with one at a time. Hmmm… Hey Rory, you can how light can you make yourself?" Grey asked, looking to Rory.

"Pretty much weighless."

"And you can go to max density quickly?"

"Pretty much instantly, why?"

"Ok, so I know how we can ground one. Dewi, here's the deal, since you'll be doing the most for a bit. I want you to pick up Rory when he's super light. Then place him on one of the Nevermore, and Rory, you're going to max out your density. The thing shouldn't be able to keep itself up. Next, I need you Dewi, to keep the other Nevermore occupied. I know I'm asking a lot, due to the fact that you've been dealing with the two of them for a while now-"

"Don't worry about it, Grey, I got it."

"Thanks man. Once the bird is down, Rory, you gotta stay on it. Do as much as you can with you axe. Amanda and I will work on dealing while on the ground. Ok guys? Let's get moving."

Dewi went to pick up Rory but his arms went right through him.

"Ummm," Dewi said, looking at Grey.

"Oh, my bad guys, since I'm altering my density, I become like dust. You can't see the difference for some reason, lime green stays the same shade and the navy blue doesn't fade."

"Would've been nice to know," Grey mumbled to himself, "Alright, go as light as you can but make it so you're possible to be picked up by Dewi."

"Done."

Dewi tried to pick Rory up again, and succeeded. Flying towards the nearest Nevermore, Rory started up a conversation.

"So what's it like having wings?"

"It sucks when I'm in public. People still haven't accepted faunus yet, but in situations like these, they're great."

"I can imagine. So how does it feel, flying I mean."

"I don't know. Flying to me is just like walking. A little but more complex, you have to know about the updrafts and what not, but it becomes second nature. Hold on, they've seen us."

Grey and Amanda watched from the ground.

"I wonder what it's like to fly," Amanda said, glancing over at Grey.

"He says it's just like walking."

"Really? But h- WATCH OUT!" Amanda yelled as the Nevermores dived at Dewi.

"Relax and watch the magic."

The 'magic' was Dewi going invisible, and Rory as well. The Nevermores spread their wings and pulled out of the dive, looking around with their massive white heads.

"Now one of them is suddenly going to start falling," Grey said, and seconds later it happened. The left Nevermore suddenly dropped like a stone. Dewi reappeared in front of the still-airborne Nevermore and lead it off.

"Time to go," Grey said, putting a bubble around himself, and increasing the time within it.

Glancing back, he saw Amanda wasn't there. Sighing, he sprinted at the falling Nevermore, crossing the couple hundred meter stretch in seconds. Stopping beside Amanda, he braced his legs as the Nevermore hit the ground. It was like an earthquake. The things back broke under Rory's weight and was killed instantly.

"Well that was no fun." Grey said, visibly upset.

"My bad, kinda went overboard."

"No it's cool, just was looking forward to a fight. Well, Dewi will be happy."

Dewi would have been overjoyed, were he not dealing with the Nevermore all alone. Deciding that he would do something for the team instead of just being the transport boy and decoy, he became visible and turned toward the Nevermore. Pulling his weapon off the back of his belt, he uncoiled the whip. It hung under him, wriggling like a snake due to the wind. Beating his wings once as the Nevermore lunged at him, he flew above it's head, and fell onto its back. He then repeatedly whipped at its face, wrecking both of its eyes.

Not being able to see, the Nevermore started to flail and lose altitude. Dewi, knowing it would probably be safer to let it fall and for him to get out of the way in the meantime, did just that. As the giant black bird fell, Dewi flew towards the others again. Landing next to them, they just stared at him, then at the Nevermore and back.

"What?" he asked.

"Since when could you kill a Nevermore all alone?" Grey asked.

"I didn't kill it. It just can't see since I destroyed it's eyes… Sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Amanda said, excited, "Now I get to have some more fun!"

"Ugh, you sound like Grey," Rory said, finally getting off the Nevermore. He was covered in black fluffs from the feathers.

"Let's just get this over with guys. I'm tired and I would love some food," Grey said, walking towards the falling Nevermore.

About halfway there, the Nevermore hit the ground. The ground didn't shake quite as much as it did what the other one did, but it still felt like an earthquake. By the time they reached the Nevermore, it was feeling it's way around with the claws on its wings.

Grey took a swipe at the left 3 claws, while Rory did the same on the right. Amanda teleported on top of the bird's head to keep it's attention off Grey and Rory, and Dewi stayed where he was, waiting.

Once the claws were cut off, the Nevermore couldn't grip the ground and fell forward, landing on it's chest, beak was about a foot from Dewi. As the others joined him, he wrapped the whip around the hook of the beak, and pulled. The neck of the Nevermore straightened, and Grey nodded at Rory.

Rory stood, executioner style, next to the Nevermore's next. With a massive downward swing, he chopped it's head off.

"And that's that."

 _And now the decision making begins. I have to chose what I'm going to write about for the next chapter. So don't kill me if it isn't what you expect. Please?_

 _JaayyMann_


	10. Bullies

_Sorry for the lack of chapter yesterday. Something came up and I didn't have the time to write a full chap. But here it is!_

 **Chapter 10**

"Look at this kid. Animal through and through. How could his parents love him?"

Dewi looked down at his feet. He hated school for this reason. Rarely a moment of peace. If they weren't verbally bullying him, they were pulling at his wings and shoving him around. The teachers did nothing. The only way he got any alone time was when he was flying. His semblance helped too. The others didn't know, since he hid it, but he could turn invisible.

He started to walk away. They were in the school yard and his sanctuary was the surrounding forest. He didn't dare venture too far in, or he wouldn't hear the bell to return inside or reach the Huntsman and Huntresses in training protecting the school from Grimm. He got about 10 paces away from where he was when his heart dropped.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

It was one of the teachers. Looking over his shoulder, his gaze was met by sympathetic eyes. Must be a new teacher.

"I'm going where I won't be a nuisance."

"And that would be?"

"The forest edge. The trees there-"

"I realize being a faunus may be difficult, but don't you think it's a bit premature to… ya know…"

"Hmm? I've hidden in the trees before. The other teachers don't mind so long as I don't venture too far in."

"Oh, you're just hiding in the trees… Phew. Well you don't have to. I am lacking some interesting company, if you'd join me."

"Wh-what?"

"C'mon, I'm bored. Take a walk with me."

"Okay…"

And so they walked. For the rest of the recess. And the next. And the next. The two became good friends. The teacher's name was Mr. Calvin. He quickly learned that despite Dewi's quiet, shy attitude, he was quite intelligent.

Then one day, Mr. Calvin was absent. Dewi hadn't been to the forest in a while, but he figured that was his best bet. Before he could get there, he was intercepted by the group of bullies.

"Hmm. Bird-Boy looks lost," one of them said.

"I guess that's what happens when his _master_ isn't here," another said, venomously.

"You've been hiding in that teacher's shadow. Now we need to catch up. We haven't been able to talk since you've tricked that guy into liking you," the largest of the bullies, Tyler, said, stepping closer.

Dewi knew he would likely miss school tomorrow. And the next day. When they said they had to catch up, he knew they meant catch up on beatings. This was going to hurt.

Resigned to his fate, he lowered his head and prepared himself.

"What, nothing to say?" one of them asked, obviously expecting an answer.

Dewi looked up, turned towards him and opened his mouth to speak. As he inhaled a breath to speak, Tyler punched him in the stomach. Hard. Dewi, not expecting the punch, could barely breathe. However, he knew that wouldn't be the last, or the worst of it.

He saw the next fist coming, and he cowered behind his arms, and in doing so, cut off his line of sight with the fist. He waited for the impact, but was surprised when nothing happened. He lowered his arms, cautiously, and was greeting with a fist to the nose. They had waited for him to lower his arms so they could get a clear shot at his face.

Nose gushing, eyes wet with silent tears, he fell under the torrent of punches and kicks.

Then, suddenly, they stopped. Looking up, his muscles screamed in agony. Then he saw something that didn't quite make sense.

The group of bullies were frozen. Not in ice, but they weren't moving. Or rather they were moving very slowly.

"That's better. Hardly fair if it's, 1, 2, 3… 6 on 1? C'mon guys, I know you're trash but this is low, even for you. You alright? Ah, who am I kidding, no you're not."

Dewi looked up. The voice wasn't Mr. Calvin's. Looking through swollen eyes, he saw an unkempt head of purple hair, and he was wearing a grey and purple plaid flannel, open at the front with a grey shirt under it. He was also wearing light grey jeans.

"Grey," he said, holding out his hand.

Dewi went to take it but it hurt to move at all. Seeing this, Grey's face softened.

"Ok, don't move, just relax as best as you can. Let me do something about these… thugs and I'll help you."

Dewi gratefully accepted Grey's suggestion and relaxed as best as he could. He hurt everywhere. It hurt to breathe, and he was almost sure his right wing was broken.

Grey, on the other hand, was feeling just fine. Pissed off, but physically fine. Much to the dismay of the 6 bullies who still could barely move. For a different reason than Dewi, but not for long. Grey decided to take matters in his own hands. He'd told the teachers what he saw, but they refused to acknowledge him. Now, he saw them start to move toward the group. Snarling, he transferred his semblance towards them. The bullies' movements suddenly sped up and half of them ended up on the ground. The teachers, on the other hand, slowed to a crawl.

Grey turned his gaze back at the 6 bullies.

"Who's first?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Who's first?" Tyler laughed, "There's 6 of us and one of you. It's hardly a fair fight."

"You're right. You guys should beef up your numbers a bit," Grey said, bouncing on the balls of his feet and rolling his shoulders.

"Why you little-" was all Tyler got out before Grey planted his foot into his stomach.

Pivoting on his other foot, he landed a solid punch to the jaw of another who tried to get behind him.

"2 down, 4 to go."

The other 4 proceeded more cautiously. Seeing the other 2 go down so quickly made them realize Grey might not have been just boasting, and that he could back up his words as well. One of the more brave bullies tried attacking Grey alone. Performing a perfect roundhouse kick, nailing the guy in the side of his head. Before the other 3 could react, Grey was in the middle of them, throwing punches and kicks like a madman, accenting his blows were his elbow and knees. In the span of 30 seconds, all 3 were on the ground.

Tyler moaned. Grey looked over his shoulder at him and decided he wasn't worth the effort. Releasing his hold on the teachers, they were now running at the group. Grey knelt next to Dewi, and Dewi looked at him with wonder.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked.

"I told you already, I'm Grey."

 _In kinda a rush so I didn't get to edit this one. I'll probably do it once I get back home. Hope you enjoyed the first time Dewi and Grey met! Another will probably be up tmo, not sure tho since I have to go back the school -.-_

 _JaayyMann_


	11. Assessment, Pt1

_Sorry! I know this one took a long time to get up, but I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter yet. Also, like I mentioned in the last chap, school started yesterday and its less than a month from exams so its final project time :( I'll try and put up as many chapters as possible. I also might start posting them all on other sites, just so more people can see it and I can get more feedback. By the way, REVIEWS PLEASE! Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 11**

"For the first year in recorded Beacon history, we have an intentional team. By that we mean that one of the students figured out the relics we had chosen. And the make things even more impressive, this year was one of the more difficult groupings of relics to figure out. Chess pieces, easy enough to understand. Cards from a 52 deck? Also rather easy. But not only did each trainee have to pick their own relic, but they were symbols of something totally different. We will be announcing this team first."

It was the headmaster speaking. Grey looked around at the other 3 next to him, a huge grin on his face. Rory and Dewi returned the look while Amanda stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would Grey Grace, Amanda Avery, Rory Robinson, and Dewi Dimitri please step forward. You will be known from this day forward as Team GARD, with Grey Grace as your team leader. Well done in solving the mystery of the relics."

The team inclined their heads at the headmaster and beamed huge smiles at the crowd.

"Next can we have Gabby Gaia, Alfred Leash, Ian Moone, and Abby Shift. Please step forward. From this day forward you will be known as Team GAIA, lead by Gabby Gaia…"

"And here we are," Grey said, holding up the piece of paper in his hand, "Room 117. Let's take a look."

The 'room' was more like an apartment. From the entrance, there was a living room to the left and a kitchen with a table large enough for the four of them to eat to the right. At the back of the room, there was a hallway, leading to 4 rooms, 2 aside.

"Phew," Amanda said, "I was worried I'd have to share a room with one of you guys."

"Would that be so bad?" Grey said, winking.

"Yes."

Each room had a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a large screen to connect their scrolls to.

"Alright guys, time to unpack, then I plan on sleeping. That 'trial' took a lot outta me," Grey said, heading to the last room on the left.

"Alright, here's the deal. You kids show me how you fight and I'll tell you how to improve. We'll do one team at a time. So in the meantime, I've set up team skirmishes for those not being judged."

A tall, buff man was speaking to the group of first year students, including team GARD and GAIA. He was the combat teacher and the students knew his as Professor Swigg. On his back was a 6 foot tall, three bladed scythe. The blades of the scythe were a pitch black whereas the handle was a crimson red, matching his eyes. His hair was black as night and cut short. His muscular arms were visible due to his red muscle shirt. His face had a kind look to it but it was clear that it was his way or the highway. His black jeans were stretched due to his calf and thigh muscles. On his feet were black steel toe, leather boots.

"Team GARD, you're up first," he said in a gruff voice that sounded like it was used to yelling orders on the field, "We'll start of with the leader, and work our way through the letters. Grey, attack me with everything you've got."

"You asked for it."

Grey and Prof. Swigg stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Grey had his sword out, and was holding it with both hands. Swigg has his scythe resting on his shoulder, and looked totally relaxed.

"Well, what are-" Swigg began, but was cut off when an arrow came hurtling at him.

Grey had placed a speed bubble around himself and sped up his weapons transformation and fired an arrow.

Swigg quickly put up his hand and a shield appeared, stopping the arrow. The shield looked like a red hologram, but it stopped the arrow like any other shield.

Grey grinned. _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought to himself.

Grey started firing arrows at Swigg's shield, seeing if it had a breaking point. After emptying half his quiver within 15 seconds, the shield looked like a porcupine, but otherwise, was fine. Finally assuming it was based on the aura of Swigg himself, he knew he couldn't shoot through it.

Switching back to his hand and a half sword, he moved in for some melee combat. As per usual when Grey went melee, he placed a bubble around himself, slowing any incoming attacks.

Facing Swigg in melee combat proved to be as fun as Grey had guessed. The other students stopped their skirmishes to watch in awe. The rest of GARD had seen Grey move faster, but Amanda guessed he had a slow bubble around himself and realized he could only either slow or speed up time, not both.

Swigg, despite his size, was easily keeping up the Grey's pace. He had the advantage of reach, so he used that, knowing it wouldn't last long, since Grey would find a way to counter it. He was unsurprised to see that anytime his scythe came within a few inches of Grey, it almost hit a physical object as it slowed down so much. He had been at the team naming ceremony and so had seen Grey's trial, and knew his semblance.

Grey knew that Swigg had the advantage of reach, and he knew that Swigg would expect him to counter it, he didn't. Grey found that it was often a smart strategy to throw off an opponent and make them think you weren't as good as they thought you were. And besides, he could always get in close and use Swigg's reach against him later.

It worked. A frown worked it's way onto Swigg's face as Grey continued to fight as he was. Hacking and slashing, dodging whenever he could and when he knew he couldn't get out of the way in time, he let his safety bubble catch the scythe, then, as he would move, the scythe would miss and he would attack even more aggressively.

Swigg had a similar fighting style, except his armor would suddenly appear when Grey's sword would hit him. He wielded the scythe as if it were no more than a child's toy.

Finally, Grey stepped in closer, using the blade closer to the crossguard, and sped up his actions, without his semblance, using a more fluid style, with only one hand, the other providing balance. There was a lot less power behind each stroke, but a lot more strokes in the same amount of time.

Swigg, at this point his entire body was covered in armor, was grinning ear to ear.

 _This kid know what's up. Let's see how he handles this._

Swinging his scythe, Swigg made it seem like he lost his grip and it flew off behind Grey. Grey, being the opportunist he was, took a step back, placed his second hand back on the hilt, and repeatedly swung with all his might at a single spot, which, with any other suit of armor, was a weak point. Swigg was alarmed at how quickly his aura was dropping, so he reeled in his scythe with the thin wire like cord he had Made on it when he 'lost his grip.' Grey, not able to see the scythe, heard Amanda inhale in anticipation and became worried. Suddenly, he felt his bubble stop something from hitting his back. Quickly backflipping over the object, he saw Swigg's scythe return to his hand. Then the realization hit him.

Swigg, as far as Grey could figure, could make anything out of his aura. Which means he placed a thin wire that was attached to his scythe when he threw it, as Grey figured that's exactly what happened, and then, when Grey's guard was down, brought it back to him, and caught Grey in the back. Grey was glad he didn't decide to go full offensive and put a speed bubble around himself instead of his common slow one.

"Alright, that's enough," Swigg's voice cut through Grey's train of thought, "As much as I'd love to keep this fight going and see who comes out on top, I do have some pointers and I also have more than just you to assess. Well done Grey, I was thoroughly impressed. Amanda, you're next."

"Likewise, Professor Swigg, I really enjoyed that. Good luck Amanda," Grey said, walking back to his team.

"Hey! What are you slackers doing?" Swiggs said, just now noticing the lack of skirmishes, "Get back to it! Alright Amanda, let's see what you got."

This fight started a lot quicker. Amanda immediately blinked behind Swigg and laid into his back, trying the break through his armor as quickly as possible.

Swigg was hardly surprised, but again, _was_ surprised at how much damage she was doing to his aura pool. Luckily he had lots to spare. Tossing his scythe straight up, and turning around, he caught two bladed shotguns.

Grey had watched the weapon transformation and loved it. The scythe had split in two mid-air, so there were 2 double bladed scythes. Then, the handle shortened, and the 3 blades became one. The handle became the gun grip, and the blades became the barrel of the short, saw-off length shotguns, with blades on the bottom.

Amanda blinked away, just before he managed to get off a shot, and then was right back at it. At this point, 7 seconds had passed and she had another blink set up. This kept up for a minute or so before Amanda decided she needed a different strategy. She blinked farther back and her bladed knuckles turned back into bracelets. Then she punched at the air, firing bolts of fire.. Again, it just hit the Maker Shield Swigg summoned. Deciding to end the fight, Swigg placed his two shot guns together, and it extended into his scythe. Then, reaching with his hand, a massive red hand appeared, made of the same aura style material as his armor. He went to grab Amanda, she blinked away. Right into another hand he Made out of his back. Knowing she was out of blinks, Swigg called the match.

"Again, well done. I have thought up some pointers for you, but that will be for another time. Rory, you're next."

"Sure thing."

This fight started a bit slower than Amanda's, but still a lot faster than Grey's. Rory, knowing already what he was going to do, took a straightforward approach. He pulled his axe off his back, flipped it so he was holding the bladed side of the axe and held it horizontal. The blades of his axe twisted so the blades were facing upwards and were parallel. Then a bar shot out from between them and an angled grip with a trigger 'grew' out of the end of the shaft, the side facing him. Grabbing it with his right hand and the other handle with his left, the rest of the shaft grew shorter and wider. In the end, the once, 2 handed, double bladed axe was now a LMG.

Taking aim, Rory held down the trigger. A heavy thudding sound resonated from the gun as the bullets, which looked to be trailing fire, flew out of the barrel.

Grey whistled. It was the first time he had seen Rory's ranged weapon. Thinking it fit perfectly, he made a mental note to ask if Rory could alter the density of his bullets. His question was answered when he saw Swigg stagger backwards.

Swigg's aura was now not in the best shape. Deciding he would take on just team GARD today, he reassessed his aura usage. Now, he knew that he had plenty to work with. He threw his scythe towards Rory. Seeing what had happened to Grey, Rory simply dropped his density to basically weightless. The scythe passed right through him, but his bullets also passed right through Swigg. Switching back to his axe, Rory ran at Swigg, chasing after the scythe.

Now it was just 2 massive guys going head to head with massive weapons. Rory kept his density up and wailed on Swigg's armor. Swigg was surprised to see that his attacks were having little to no effect on Rory. Then, figuring the density was the source, he changed up his battle style. His hits got heavier and faster.

Grey watched from the sidelines, was trying to figure out what was making the difference. As the 2 warriors rotated around each other, Grey found his answer. From out the back of Swigg, there were two hands, each pulling a wire that Grey assumed was attached to the scythe, allowing him to double his effective strength and speed. Rory went minimum density and backed away and said,

"You win. I've taken more aura damage than I have in a while. I have no way to get past your armor and no way to repel your attacks. I forfeit."

"No need for that Rory, you did more damage to my aura than any of your team so far. We'll call it a draw. Dewi, you're next."

"O-okay, sir," he stuttered.

"No need to call me sir, though I do appreciate the gesture. Get ready."

This fight was the longest to start, and almost the quickest to end. Dewi went invisible immediately. Then nothing happened. For a good 2 or 3 minutes, Swigg stood like he did at the beginning of all the other fights, scythe on his shoulder. But Dewi was nowhere to be seen. Then, outta of nowhere, literally, a loud crack sounded.

Grey smiled as he watched the tiny dart travel through the air. Swigg saw it too, at the last minute, and dove out of the way. Another was already on it way, but this time, Swigg threw up a shield and looked for Dewi. Realizing he would never see him, he decided on a different strategy. He made a wire net out of his aura. The wire was so thin, no even the rest of team GARD could see it. Then he did the same thing over and over again, until a web like system of wires were all around the room, that only he knew was there. The wires were so taut, that the moment Dewi flew into one, it snapped. It didn't make any noise, nor did Dewi feel it, but Swigg knew that that wire had snapped. Since he had to be in contact with the things he Makes, the moment he Makes them, he had to run around the room to place them, anytime he broke his own wires he would immediately replace them. All the while knowing where Dewi was because he kept snapping the wires. He started throwing his scythe in vertical slashes, knowing Dewi could fly. Finally knocking him out of the air, he called the match. He went over to Dewi and helped him up.

"You did really well kid. I doubt most fully trained Huntsman or Huntresses could've countered your tactic."

"How did you?"

"Well, I Made basically invisible wires from the ground to the ceiling and anytime one broke, I knew that's where you were."

"That's genius!"

Swigg smiled and said,

"I'm glad you think so," he said then turned to the rest of GARD, and the class, since he called off the skirmishes as well, "It's my job the teach you and make you the best you can be. This year is the hardest year yet. I usually fly through the whole class on the first day. Well done team GARD. GAIA, you're up tomorrow. Class dismissed."

 _Really like that chapter myself. In the next chapter, I will probably introduce Team GAIA more 'formally.' I don't know when that will be, but I will try and get it out ASAP. It will probably be about the same length as this one, if not longer. See you all later!_

 _JaayyMann_


	12. Assessment, Pt2

_Again, sorry. I haven't had much time, since a good 8 or 9 hours have been taken up by school alone, and that's not including the homework. But enough about my moaning and complaining, enjoy some team GAIA_

 **Chapter 12**

Team GAIA was lined up in front of Professor Swigg. First in line was Gabby. She was leaning on what looked to be an oversized tree branch that stood 6 feet tall, just a few inches shorter than her. She wore a long, thin, brown robe, open at the front. Her capris were the same colour. She wore a Bando-style chest wrap that was a rich forest green and her long brunette hair was held back in a headband, which was also green. She, like many from her team, didn't wear shoes, and prefered to go barefoot. Her dark green eyes were focused on Swigg as his eyes passed on from her to Alfred.

He wore very little and, like Gabby, was barefoot, though he was 3 inches shorter. His brown shirt looked like it had been worn for the past few years and was torn up, just like his black jeans which were torn off at the knees. It looked like the last time he took a bath was the same time he bought his shirt. He was staring at Swigg with piercing blue eyes. His black hair looked the scruff of a dog and his skin seemed to have another layer of hair. His canines were also extended. He was holding two war axes, 1 larger than the other.

Next in line was Ian. Even slouching, he was the tallest of the 4. A white long sleeved shirt covered his upper body. His pants and shoes were a startling black next to his shirt and very pale skin tone. Black gloves were hanging out of his back pocket. His white hair, sitting above his dark blue eyes, was of medium length and was also white. Around his neck was a necklace that consisted of black stones, with a dull sheen. His faunus features seemed under pronounced, with slightly longer nails that looked like claws, pointed ears, and lengthened canines. He had a leather rope-like strap around his waist with what looked like a pouch at the front.

Finally, Abby. She was taller than Alfred, but shorter than Gabby and Ian. She looked the most normal of them. She wore a knee length light brown dress, covered by a white hoodie-jacket. She wears white flats and Her light brown hair covered her left eye which, like the other, was a pale green. Swigg knew from the ceremony the other day, that at the small of her back, there would be a simple looking dagger.

"Alright, same as yesterday, we'll start with the team leader and work our way down the letters, ending with Abby. Ready Gabby?"

"Bout as ready as I'll ever be," she replied in her pleasant sounding voice.

And off they went. Gabby's staff suddenly became less and less like a tree branch and more like a quarterstaff, while still holding onto that 'nature' look. She used it like a pro. Keeping her motions fluid, she was using every part of the staff, at times holding it with both hands at the end and swinging it like a giant bat.

Swigg was countering it quite well with his own scythe. Both had relatively the same reach. He was impressed at how easily she handled her own weapon. Then her quarterstaff grew vines that became trapping his scythe. He frowned as she smiled. Giving his scythe a good tug, the three blades sliced through the vines. He switched to his bladed shotguns and started to shoot shells at her, but the cut vines regrew and grew thicker, making a shield in front of Gabby. She backed away, her quarterstaff returning to it's staff form. Then she started firing dust attacks out of the bulge at the top of the staff.

Swigg was amazed at the rate that the dust changed elements. A bolt of electricity, then a few ice. He even saw a few gravity bolts, dodging them with care. There was one element missing, however. Fire.

Swigg switched back to his scythe and threw it at Gabby. Unused to that kind of attack, she hesitated. And it cost her the match. Right when she went to dodge, the end of the scythe hit her in the gut. Knowing she lost, she leaned heavily on her staff. Swigg walked up the her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Ya, was just caught off guard, that's all."

"It happens. To be honest, I'm surprised your aura held out against that attack. I threw Chaos Thorn a little harder than I meant to. You must have some aura pool young lady."

"Yggdrasil's Limb has helped me out with that. It reinforces my aura. Still dropped me lower than I've been in a while. Gonna need a big meal and some sleep after this."

Swigg nodded, then handed her a square of chocolate.

"Try this for now. It helps most regenerate their aura at short notice."

"Alfred, you're up," he said once Gabby returned to the sidelines.

"I'm coming," he replied curtly.

Swigg raised his eyebrow at the response to his order. He glanced back at his team and saw Gabby's face, a little annoyed at her teammate. Figuring she would deal with him, he stood, scythe on his shoulder as always, waiting. Alfred had his two axes out, one larger than the other, that one being in his right hand. He bent his knees, hunched his back and bared his teeth, obviously ready for a fight. Then he started running.

Swigg was amazed at the speed he was running. Faster than anyone he'd seen without the aid of a semblance. Then Alfred was upon him. And again, he was amazed at the strength behind his hits. Already, he figured that he would only be able to work with team GAIA today. Then he went on the attack. Using his scythe to both repel attacks and attack, he bore down on Alfred. Then, in a lull in the battle, they were face to face. Alfred's axes were holding back Swigg's scythe. It was an even match up. Despite his ragged, worn appearance, Alfred was in amazing shape. Not only that, but his seemed to have the strength of Swigg, and yet not show it.

Swigg was looking at Alfred and Alfred was looking at Swigg. Then, a feral grin appeared on the face of Alfred. Swigg took a step back. And then another. Alfred was overpowering him. Swigg prided himself on being able to out muscle a good 90% of the other Huntsmen, and Huntresses out there, and here he was, being overpowered but a trainee. Deciding to use his other advantages over Alfred, he quickly broke contact and moved to the right, hoping to catch him off balance. Instead, Alfred was ready for him. When Swigg broke contact, he lept back, 3 meters, took a few more steps back as he placed his axes together, where they combined, and suddenly, he had a hunting rifle in his hands. Of course Swigg's semblance protected him from the bullets. Swigg decided to take matters in his own hands. With an incredible show of aura control, he Made a string that attached to the speeding bullet, and removed it once it had spun around him, and sent the bullet back at Alfred.

Alfred's eyes widened as he saw this trick. Even his insane reflexes couldn't save him. His aura stopped the bullet, but it basically completely drained him.

Swigg nodded once, then walked up to Alfred and stood over him.

"You've got a lot of power behind that worn down facade. Well done."

Alfred nodded back, respect in his eyes. He believed that respect should be earned, and Swigg had earned his respect, not through flattery, but through combat. He stood up and went back to his team.

"Alright, well, Ian, you're next. Also, I must say, so far, I am really impressed. I've decided today will be another 'one team day.'"

Ian took up a spot across from Swigg. Swigg, still as ever, looked disinterested, but the opposite couldn't be more true. He had no idea what Ian's semblance was. It was apparent during the trials.

Ian took the belt-like strap off from around his waist. Then Swigg saw it for what it really was. A sling. Then he watched as Ian undid the necklace and took the beads off of it, keeping a few in his hand and the rest he put in his pocket. With startling speed, though not quite as fast as Alfred, he placed a stone in the pouch, then spun the sling over his head. It reached full velocity in only 2 spins, then Ian let the stone fly. It flew at Swigg, only to be stopped by his red-hued armor that suddenly appeared on his forehead. Then again at his wrist and neck. Ian had sent 3 stones in a handful of seconds.

Finally deciding that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the sling, he places a rock in the pouch, and shook it hard, once. The 2 arms of the sling snapped straight, and suddenly became thicker and harder, and the pocket also grew in size, until Ian was holding a club.

Swigg frowned. _Double blunt force weapons,_ he thought to himself, _I wonder what he'll use if he need to cut and slash._ Shaking the thought away, he prepared for Ian's attack.

Ian's melee attack was, in short, disappointing. After battling Gabby, who wielded that staff of hers like a pro, then Alfred, whose axes seemed like they moved of their own accord, Ian's melee attacks were easy to block, and Swigg had the feeling that he was holding back. Swigg ended the match soon after that. With contempt.

"Come back when you're ready to try," he said, turning his back back to team GAIA.

"I feel it is necessary for you to know something, Professor," Gabby said stepping forward.

Swigg looked at her, the question hanging in his eyes.

"Ian is at a disadvantage. His semblance, which aids his fighting immensely is dependant on the time of day."

"Is that right," he said , turning, again, to face Ian. His gaze was lowered, staring at the ground in front of him. "Ian, when is your semblance active?"

"That depends, sir, on how you define active. The general answer? At night. With the exception of one night a month, that is."

"Very well. Return tonight."

Ian smiled. Tonight was a full moon.

"Of course, sir."

"Right. Now let's move onto Abby. Step onto the floor please."

"Ok," she said, already thinking of her first move. She reached behind her and unsheathed the dagger that was at the small of her back. "Ready," she said.

"Well don't tell me, just start."

"Oh, right."

Abby's first move took Swigg off guard. One minute, he was looking at a tall, shy, nondescript girl, the next he was looking at himself. Standing, relaxed, with his scythe over his shoulder.

That moment of confusion provided Abby with the chance to launch her attack. She morphed from Swigg to a bear. A bear in full armor. Swigg didn't believe that bears wore armor, or that there was any armor made for bears. At least he didn't believe that until now. Seeing is believing, after all. Knowing he wouldn't be able to take too many hits from this massive bear, he quickly switched to his shotguns, and tried to hold it, her, he reminded himself, back. Firing off shot after shot, his forearms flexing to control the recoil. Abby, the bear, angled her shoulder down, catching the grapeshots on the thickest part of her armor.

Swigg, deciding to reset the situation, Made a column beneath him, until he was 10 feet off the ground. Then made it 15 as he saw Abby run and try to jump to him. She easily jumped 12 feet in the air, just missing the top of the column. Then, she was an eagle. Massive. She had a wingspan of almost 3 meters.

Swigg switched back to his scythe, and kept her at bay with its long reach. Finally, she made a swooping dive, taking a chance. With most adversary's, that chance would have been worth it and paid off. But not with this one. He knock her out of the sky, watching at she had the sense to morph into a bouncy ball, then quickly back to herself, panting, lying down on the ground.

 _Morphing seems to take a lot of aura_ , he thought to himself.

Helping her up, he returned to team GAIA.

"Well, if I was impressed yesterday, I think it's safe to say I was equally impressed today. Ian, I expect you here no later than 10, and bring another member of your team, but leave the other 2 to rest.

Ian nodded, then looked at Gabby. She was already looking at him, and she smiled and nodded at him.

"Ok," Swigg raised his voice, addressing the whole class, "Tomorrow, I will asses the next team tomorrow. If these last 2 days have been any indication, I'll be taking on a team a day. Now get going to your next class."

 _Hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be shorter, but you will get to see Ian version 2.0. I kinda hinted at it in here, but you'll find out soon enough!_

 _JaayyMann_


	13. Schedule

_The wait is over. The next chapter is finally here! Still hoping for some review guys! PLEASE! I realize it's been a while since my last upload, so, in line with the chapter title, I plan on making a schedule. Hopefully I can keep on it. Soooo imma say... Tuesday, Friday, and maybe 2 over the weekend? Maybe. We'll see. I need to figure out where the story is going from here. Prolly going to introduce a villain next. Anyways, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 13**

Ian walked into the training room, tailed by Gabby. Swigg looked up from the papers from his hands. He did a double take. Ian looked different. He was taller. His back was bent, he was hunched over, and yet he still was over 6 foot 7. Gabby, while being tall herself, looked small next to him. That wasn't all. As Swigg looked closer, he noticed that his ears were more pointed, his claws were much longer, and his canines pressed against his lower lips, even with his mouth closed. He reminded Swigg of a werewolf. A werewolf faunus. Now that's a first. He was also walking more steady, as if he was more sure of himself. Now this was going to be a good fight.

"Hey Ian, you ready?"

"Hmph, why wouldn't I be? I'm here am I not?"

Swigg frowned. This was a totally different Ian. Physically and Mentally. If Gabby wasn't with him, he would've taken him to be an imposter. In any case, if he wanted a fight, he;s got one.

"Alright then, I'm ready when you are."

Right away, Ian attacked. No mace, no sling, just attacked. Swigg soon learned why. He just used his claws. And they did work. Along with the visual and personality changes, there also seemed to be some other physical changes. Ian's attacks far surpassed Alfred's, who overpowered him.

Swigg's aura dropped faster than it had in a very long time. The speed and strength of Ian took its toll. As Swigg's armor appeared to protect him, it got scratched. Not much has ever scratched his armor. Swigg decided he was done defending. In the long run, Ian would win. Hell he was winning right now! Swigg decided to end the fight in one move.

He lept back, using his semblance as a springboard, allowing him to jump the immense distance to get away from Ian's strikes. Knowing Ian would be upon him at any second, He Made a dome around himself. He increased its strength, and in turn, its thickness. Ian couldn't see inside the dome, but Swigg could see out. The dome wasn't big. Swigg couldn't stand straight up in it, but he didn't need to. He sat, cross legged, closed his eyes and concentrated. Around him, the dome became less thick, not by much, but enough that Swigg could Make something else as well. Around him, armor appeared. A full suit, not just bits and pieces that were getting hit. It was thin at the moment, but it would grow thicker and stronger once the dome was down. Next, he half transformed his weapon. The weapon spilt down the middle, but before it could become the double shotgun form, he stopped it so he effectively had 2 scythes. Normally, he couldn't use these scythes due to the fact that they were too thin to take, and give out, hits. But now, he reinforced it with his aura.

Then, he stood up. And as he stood, he unMade the dome around him, simultaneously reinforcing his armor, and increasing it's size. When all was said and done, he was standing, his head almost touched the ceiling, 5 meters up. His weapons to scale.

Ian looked to be unperturbed by this transformation. He just kept on attacking. Swigg looked down, eyebrow raised. He swiped at Ian, and missed. Despite his massive hand, Ian moved out of the way with contemptuous ease. Frowning, Swigg decided to take it more slowly. He backed Ian into a corner and then attacked him again. This time, Ian could only jump up, and when he did, Swigg caught him. Then squeezed. Ian, still not realizing he lost, fought back, but in vain. Once Swigg had Ian in his grips, he shrunk back to normal size, as he was focusing all his aura on holding Ian where he was.

"Ian! You've lost! Give it up!" Gabby shouted.

"Fine. Swigg. I… I submit." Ian said reluctantly.

"That's Professor Swigg" he said, releasing Ian, allowing his semblance to fade, "You're a force to be reckoned with at night. Werewolf faunus?"

"You guessed it. Gave my pitiful step dad quite a scare when he first saw me morph. He hated faunus to start with, but that was the last straw. After my mom passed…"

"Is it because of the full moon or just nighttime in general?" Swigg asked.

"Both. It has more to do with the moon. The larger the moon, the more dramatic the change. The faster my aura regenerates and the stronger it is."

"Wait, it affects your aura as well?"

"Mmhm."

Gabby stifled a yawn, but not much gets by Swigg.

"Well, either way, you tried, and that's what I was looking for. Well done. Now go get some rest. Both of you."

\- _A few days later_

"Now that I've faced you all separately, we are going to go over some strategies that will improve your fighting style and increase your chance of winning," Swigg said to the class. "But first, let's get you kids into shape. Let's start with a jog around campus. And that's all campus. No short cuts, no semblances, I'll know. Now move!"

And away they went. Most of the trainees were in good shape, so the hour long jog wasn't too hard, but the odd one had some troubles. And the whole no semblance thing really threw a wrench in most of their plans. Amanda couldn't blink, Grey couldn't speed himself up, and Rory couldn't lighten himself.

Once the trainees got back, there was more workouts. Everything from push-ups to squats to planking. There was weight training, endurance training and they even trained underwater. Holding their breath. When the class was over, every single one of the students were tired, achy and irritable.

"Alright buttercups! Now every week, we will be having one day like today. The other days will be noticeably less arduous, but more mentally straining. Here's the schedule for this little while. Monday's are solo practice, Tuesday is team practice, Wednesday is team skirmishes, Thursday is one on one's and Friday is like today. You all get weekends off. Now all teachers will be so nice, but no other teacher has a training regiment as serious as mine. Now go and get some lunch and rest before your next class."

"I hate him," Amanda said. They were all sitting at a table, teams GARD and GAIA. Gabby was sitting as far away as Grey as she could. For some reason, she hated Grey. Amanda imagined that she would mention it when she felt she needed to but it didn't help sate Amanda's curiosity.

 _I'll ask her after lunch,_ she decided.

"He's not that bad," Grey replied, breaking Amanda's train of thought.

"You're only saying that because you love to work out," Dewi said.

"I didn't really have an issue with it either. It was nice to train with weights that were actually difficult to lift," Alfred added.

"What do you normally bench?" Rory asked him.

"600 lbs. But now with Swigg's Gym, I can start upping that. What about you Rory?"

"Depends on my density, to be honest, since my muscle mass becomes more dense as well. But if I max out my density, it pulls the weight towards me, making it feel heavier. At the sweet spot, I'm going 500 lbs… How are you at 600?"

"My body doesn't stop building muscle."

"Semblance?"

"No, I can command animals."

"Wait, legit?" Grey butted in.

"Yup. Saved my hide on more than one occasion."

"I'd say. Remember the time in-"

Ian was interrupted by the bell signalling the end of lunch.

"Alright guys, We'll see you again tomorrow. We got Geography now," Grey said, standing up.

"Ya, we gotta go to History," Abby said.

 _Damn. I'll have to ask her tomorrow,_ Amanda thought to herself.

 _There you have it. Not sure how I feel about this one, tbh. I kinda wish I waited on putting out 12, so I could add Ian's fight then, but oh well. The rest was more 'things I wanna put in but don't know where or how' kinda filller. Ttyal,_

 _JaayyMann_


	14. JUMP

_Well, here's 14. made these characters last night, so I apologize if they're a little obvious. Exams are coming up, so I might not upload as regularly, but then again, who needs to study? :P Hope you like the chap!_

 **Chapter 14**

A couple weeks had past and the students had fallen into the schedule of the school. Most teachers gave them the weekend off, so that was their free time. The trainees would go into town, on their own or with members of their team, and relax. Each student, since the school schedule was so arduous, couldn't have a job. So the Beacon gave each student an allowance. Food was provided by the school, so the allowance was for school supplies and recreational uses.

Grey was walking around Vale, just wandering, when he overheard some voices from the Vale Train Station. An outsider wouldn't have guessed that he had overheard them, since outwardly he didn't react at all. He didn't tilt or raise his head, he just kept walking, head down, appearing bored and disinterested. He made his way over to the voices.

"It's not like we can just waltz into Beacon. They have measures against such an action," a male voice said.

"True but then what are we going to do? It wasn't our fault there was a Grimm attack in the country, and we happened to be there at that time. The town would have been destroyed if not for us!" a smooth, female voice exclaimed.

"It's all your fault," a different male voice said, "If you didn't have such a strong moral compass Jason, we would have made it in time for the beginning of the semester. But no. We just HAD to help."

"You agreed too, Midas. Don't pin this on Jason," the female voice said.

"I only agreed after you and Uly agreed. Even if I voted against it, that's 3 on 1."

"Well if you guys saved a town, I'm sure the headmaster would be understanding," Grey said, stepping out from around the corner.

He looked around at the 4 people standing on the train platform, each with their luggage. The luggage itself said a lot about each person. One had a lot of it, and everything was gold. Another had almost as much as the first guy, but hers was less organized. The second guy had a single piece of luggage, as did the last girl.

Grey also noticed that only 3 of them had weapons on their person. 'Golden boy' had a saber at his hip, gold of course. The girl with a lot of luggage had a quarterstaff on her back, and as Grey looked closer, she had what looked like snake skin. The last person with a weapon was the other girl. She had a greatsword over her shoulder. The last guy, who didn't appear to have a weapon, had put his hand in his pocket, appearing causal. He had ram horns curling out of the side of his head. He pulled a coin out of his pocket and started rolling it across his fingers.

"Who are you?" 'Ram Head' asked suspiciously.

"I'm Grey, Grey Grace. I overheard you guys talking and I'm a student at Beacon myself. So if you want I can take you there."

"So you were eavesdropping," 'Snakeskin' said. It was a statement, not a question. Grey shrugged.

"When you've been through what I have, you learn to pay attention to your surroundings. Besides, you guys weren't exactly being quiet."

"Can't argue with that logic," the girl with the greatsword said, in a surprisingly deep voice. She stepped forward and offered her hand to Grey. Grey stepped forward and shook her hand. He was pleased to see that she had a firm grip, "I'm Uly, Uly Styx."

"Nice to meet you Uly."

Grey took another look at Uly. She wasn't a tall girl by any means. Every member of GAIA would be taller than her. She a few inches shorter than him. The handle of her sword protruded over her right shoulder, and Grey surmised she was left handed like himself. She was wearing golden bronze and a dark grey. She was dress practically, or at least it would be practical in battle. She was wearing a skirt of grey plate, studded with bronze. The same studded armor covered her chest, leaving her formed belly unarmored. Her shoulder and arms were also armor-less. Her strawberry blond hair seemed to change colour in the evening light.

Uly and Grey nodded at each other as Grey turned to greet the rest of the group. 'Ram Head' was the next to step forward. He put his coin in his left hand and shook Greys hand as well. Again, the handshake was firm.

"I'm Jason Argo."

"He's the leader of our group," Uly said.

Jason was the same height as Grey. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with a golden V on it, but with the ends curled outwards, giving it the appearance of ram horns. Over the purple t-shirt, he was wearing a golden white fleece jacket, which had the ram horn insignia over the right side of his chest. He was wearing jeans as well. His hair was just as golden as his insignia.

"Nice to meet you Jason."

"Likewise."

'Snakeskin' walked up to Grey and performed an elegant curtsy. She was surprised, and a little annoyed when Grey bowed back. Uly suppressed a laugh. Grey stood up with a goofy grin on his face.

"Let's keep it semi-formal ok?" he said, holding out his hand.

She looked at his hand and sighed. She shook his hand. Her grip wasn't as firm as Uly's or Jason's, but it still had some strength to it.

"Priscilla Medu, snake faunus," she said, as if challenging him to comment.

"Well Priscilla, I could've guess that, but thank you for clearing it up," Grey said sarcastically.

This time, Uly wasn't the only one laughing. Jason joined in as well.

"Been awhile since someone's followed through, eh Prissy?" he said, smiling.

"I told you not to call me that Jason!"

While this banter was going on, Grey took the chance look at her. On her head was what looked like the top of a mushroom, just as a hat. It was a dark blue, and a sea green feather was stuck in a darker green button on the hat. Long black hair flowed out from under it. The rest of her attire was of similar flamboyance. Her sleeves were sea green, while the rest of her shirt was a dark blue. She was wearing a short shirt that was the darker green colour, and she was wearing tights under them. her left leg was sea green, while her right was the blue. Her shoes were the opposite colours as the tights, so her left shoe was blue, while the right was sea green. All in all, she looked like an entertainer.

'Golden Boy,' or Midas, Grey guessed, since he was the only one left and Grey heard the name beforehand, stepped forward, and thrust his hand out, daring Grey to take it. Grey took it. Grey's handshake has been firm for a long time. It was bound to happen since he's a sword fighter and he uses a bow. But as Midas's hand was in his, he saw Midas scowl, then he tried to crush Grey's hand. Grey raised an eyebrow. Then he returned the favour. Years of gripping a sword hilt while swinging it in wild and seemingly random arcs had strengthened his arm and hand muscles. He squeezed back, using his semblance so it was only for a split second. Midas eyes seemed to bulge out if his head, even after Grey stopped squeezing.

As Midas quickly withdrew his hand from Grey's, Grey looked at him. 'Golden Boy' was a good nickname. He was wearing all gold. It was like he took a bath in it. He was wearing a golden polo shirt, with the collar folded down. He was wearing khakis, also gold. His shoes were looked like they were half moccasin, half shoe, and they were, again, gold. His hair was golden blonde as well, even more so than Jason's. His saber scabbard was also golden, as was the handle of the sword. It also had a hand guard on it as well. He looked like a pompous douche.

"Hope you don't plan on going to Vacuo anytime in the near future," Grey said.

Midas looked at Grey in annoyed confusion. Grey just shook his head.

"Let's get moving. If we want to catch the headmaster before he turns in for the night that is," Grey said, turning his back to Midas. Midas scowled again, and pulled out his saber.

"Stop," he said, pointing the saber at Grey.

Grey looked over his shoulder. He looked at the saber, then at Midas.

"You really wanna do this here, 'Golden Boy?'" Grey asked.

"Yes, draw your weapon."

"Midas…" Uly said. Grey looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright, Uly. If this doesn't happen now, it'll happen later."

"He's right," Jason said, nodding at Grey.

"Here," Grey said, tossing his scroll at Midas, "Reset it and input your info into that, it'll keep track of your aura levels."

"What about you?" Uly asked.

"I know mine instinctively, I just keep that for show. Plus I don't plan on losing."

"Well you're going to," Midas said, putting the scroll in his pocket.

"Ready?" Grey asked.

"Are you?"

"Of course I'm ready. Now attack."

"You aren't ready. You haven't even drawn your sword."

"Look, if you want to fight, attack, otherwise, I'm going back to Beacon, and you can follow your team."

Midas scowled and ran at Grey. Grey stood stock still until Midas was basically on top of him. Uly breathed in quickly as Midas swung his sword at Grey, then released just as quickly as she saw Midas's sword pass through empty space. Midas, expecting to meet some resistance, was thrown wildly off balance. Grey was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I thought you were going to attack." Grey's voice came from behind everyone. As they turned to looks, they saw he was sitting on one of the benches on the platform.

"What in the…" Priscilla mumbled.

Jason was impressed. He didn't even see Grey move. None of them did.

"Well?" he asked Midas. Midas was fuming at this point. Instead of rushing at Grey, he slowly stomped towards him. When he reached him, Grey looked up. Midas lifted his sword over his head, and swung downwards. Instead of passed through air, it seemed to hit something. Uly and Priscilla let out a short cry while Jason shouted. Then, as their voices died away, they saw something they couldn't quite comprehend. Midas's sword looked like it was moving in slow motion. It was still 4 or 5 inches away from Grey, and a minute passed before it moved another inch. Grey casually slid down the bench and then Midas's sword suddenly sped up, cutting the bench in two.

"Uh oh, someone's gonna have to pay for that," Grey said. Midas looked at him, his face beat red. Grey still hadn't unsheathed his sword. He was standing now, since the bench was on the destroyed, and he was was just a few feet away from Midas. Midaas quickly swung a vicious side cut at Grey. Then, in an instant, Grey's sword was out, and it stopped Midas's like it was a piece of straw. Grey's mouth slowly turned upwards. He swung at Midas. Midas blocked, but was amazed at the amount of force behind the attack. Grey swung again and again, slowly speeding up, moving just slow enough for Midas to block or parry, but every attack almost made Midas's knees buckle. Then, incredibly, they came even faster. Attacks seemed to appear out of nowhere. Midas just couldn't keep up. His knees finally buckled and his sword fell from his hand. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and perspiration flowed freely down his neck and back. Midas looked up at Grey and was looking at the tip of his sword.

Grey looked Midas in the eyes, then sheathed his sword, and held out his hand. Midas looked at his hand, and took it. Then he reached down, picked up his sword and sheathed it. They turned towards the other 3, only to find them, staring, open mouthed at Grey.

"What in the world…" Jason said aloud.

"I didn't want to embarrass you, Midas, please understand that," Grey said, looking back at him, "But if it I made it look like I just won, you'd think you had a chance next time. I apologize."

"Grey, what are you," Uly asked.

"Well, to be honest, that's kind of a long story, but it doesn't have anything to do with the fight we just had, so I'll leave it for another time. As for how I won, I used my semblance. I can change the speed of time in localized areas. I don't lose. I told you."

"You can control time!" Priscilla said, not believing him, "That would make you probably the most powerful Huntsman of all time!"

"Not really. I'm sure there's someone with a more powerful semblance. Either way, now I imagine the headmaster is asleep, but I should still be able to get you guys on campus. Let's get going."

 _Like I said, the characters are obvious. They are clearly based off of Greek mythology, but either way, Imma fan of that so ya... Also, those who may be wondering, I have read the Heroes of Olympus series, and those who have may catch on to the coin that Jason has... Anyway, I'll try and have another up by Tuesday, but I have a seminar due on Wednesday so no promises._

 _JaayyMann_


	15. Jasper

_So much for a schedule eh? Well, as I mentioned before, exams are coming. First one is this Friday. Then Tuesday and Wednesday. So uploads will be a little ify, but please bear with me. This chapter is another backstory, keeping with the theme where every 5 chaps is backstory. Don't know who I'm going to look at for 20... Probably a GAIA member. Either way, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 15**

"Look at that kid," one teacher said to another.

"The giant over there?"

"Yeah. Is he even 6? I mean the kid is taller than half the 12 year olds."

"He's 6," a third teacher said from behind them, "And he is also the son of Dredgin and Rose."

" _He's_ their child? No wonder he's so tall. He'd do to watch. If he's anything like his dad, that is."

"His dad was a great man until Rose died on a mission. He took it hard."

"That's one way to put it. The man murdered half his village."

"And he paid dearly for it."

"Why are you defending him? He was a disgrace."

"He was also the best huntsman there was. As a child, no older than 12, he won the Vytal festival. He also had probably the most powerful semblance I've seen in a long time. He could control gravity. Just because the end of his life was so negative, doesn't mean that's all he should be remembered for."

That left the other teachers speechless. They continued to watch the giant boy walk. He soon entered the building.

In the classroom, the teacher called out the student's names.

"Emily?"

"Present."

"Jon?"

"Here."

"Zack?"

"Here."

"Rory?"

"Here."

Everyone started at the deep voice. The teacher looked up from the attendance folder.

"Are you in the right class?" she asked.

"I think so," he responded, "This was where Mr. Scarlett told me to go."

"Very well," she nodded, checking off his name.

"Also," another voice piped up, "his name was on the attendance, so that in it of itself should tell you he's supposed to be here."

The class looked towards the door. The teacher who defended Dredgin was standing there.

"Mr. Lazuli. Pleased to see you, though I can't say I appreciate you wit," the teacher said in an icy tone.

"My apologies Misty. I meant no harm. I only came by to drop off another student."

"That's Ms. Cerulean, not Misty. Just as well I don't call you Robin."

Mr. Lazuli nodded, then stepped aside to present the student he was dropping off. If not from Rory, he would've been the tallest in the class. Rory stood at 5 foot 3, while the new boy was just under 5 foot. The rest of the class were all around 4 feet tall. The big difference between Rory and the new boy was their builds. Rory was built like a tank, whereas this new boy was thin and wiry.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Mr. Cerulean asked quietly.

"My name is Jasper," he said in an even tone.

"Well Jasper, welcome to my class. If you would, please sit down and I will call your name when I get to it ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now," she paused, seeing Mr. Lazuli was still standing in the doorway, "Anything else?"

"No, I was just leaving." She nodded and turned, once again, back to her attendance folder.

"Now where was I…"

"You just called out my name Miss," Rory said politely.

"Yes, thank you. Kaylee?"

"Present"

Even at 6, the kids still had their cliques. And, being the tallest, Rory was left without a friend group. The other kids teased him for his height. Called him a freak and giant. Most 6 year olds would cry about this, or get angry. Not Rory. He would hear their jabs, their taunts, and ignore them. The only thing he could remember his dad telling him was that because he was bigger, taller, the other kids would tease him. Then he would remind Rory that he would also be stronger than most of the other kids. So he couldn't retaliate. He could hurt them. And hurting people was the last thing he wanted to do.

The boy who taunted Rory the most was Jasper. Rory didn't know why, since Jasper was almost as tall as him, but the others followed his lead. Ms. Cerulean, of course, thought nothing of this, and assumed the kids were being playful.

About halfway through the year, things came to ahead. Jasper was telling the other kids about what he'd overheard the teachers saying yesterday after school.

"They said his parents were Rose and Dredgin Robinsson," his silky voice said quietly, so the others had to lean in to hear him.

"Who?" one asked.

"His mom failed in her mission and died. Then his dad killed everyone in his village," Jasper said, just as quietly. In truth, Dredgin hadn't hurt any women or children, so he killed only half of his village and Rose had actually succeeded in her mission, but a threat came up and she sacrificed herself to save another member on her team. The team DRGN, or Dragon, had been split up into two teams. Rose and Geralt made a 2 man team, as did Dredgin and Norman. But only Geralt came back from the first team. He was the first to die. Dredgin snapped when he heard the love of his life was dead. But Jasper didn't know most of that. He just knew that the others would believe him because it was so unreal.

Then the next level of Rory's bullying started.

Jasper, and the other boys, but mostly Jasper, started teasing him about his dad. Rory just barely held his cool. He would go home to the orphanage every day, then collapse into his bed, crying.

Then one day, Jasper took it too far.

"I heard your mother failed in her mission and in turn killed every member of her team, except your father. Disgrace."

Rory lost it. He charged at Jasper, catching him by surprise. He pinned him up against the wall, crushing the life out of him. Jasper was gasping for air. Tears streamed down Rory's face as he yelled at Jasper.

"Take it back! Take it back! My mom died SAVING her team! She wasn't a disgrace!"

Jasper couldn't do anything. His face was turning blue. Suddenly, he could breath. He dropped to the floor, taking huge breaths. Finally he looked up into the eyes of Mr. Lazuli.

"I think you have earned yourself an expulsion young man."

"I would think not. This is my classroom, Mr. Lazuli," Ms. Cerulean said, "Now please take this boy," Ms. Cerulean gestured to Rory in disgust, "away from here before he can cause anymore harm to my students. Particularly my star student."

"Your star student?" Mr. Lazuli shook his head, "If this is your class, perhaps you can tell me exactly what happened here so I can give a proper report to Mr. Scarlett."

"Oh, well ummm."

"Exactly. I, on the other hand, have proof," Mr. Lazuli reached down and pulled of Rory's shoe. Reaching in, he pulled out a small device.

"You planted a bug on one of my students?!" Ms. Cerulean exclaimed.

"And good thing I did, or else your 'star student' would be dead."

Ms. Cerulean had nothing to say to that.

Jasper was expelled from the school, and all like in Vale, so his parents moved to Vacuo.

 _I just realize how dark all these backstories are... Grey and the Grimm... Amanda and her father... Dewi and the Bullies... and now Rory and his Father. Also, don't be mad if you see gravity as a semblance come up. I figure not ALL semblances can be completely unique. Plus I feel like it would be a waste of such a strong semblance if I just left it with a dead guy. (Yes Dredgin is dead). Hopefully the next episode will be a little more easy going. We'll see..._

 _JaayyMann_


	16. Reasons

_Well, This is just gonna be a quick thing. I decided to put up a shorter Chap, just to tide you off until I get the next out today, maybe tomorrow. Sorry for the time gap, but exams... last one is Wednesday, then I'm done and can work on that schedule. Prolly wont be a post-chap msg, since the next will be coming out so quick. So enjoy!_

 **Chapter 16**

"Grey, it'll be you and Gabby for the first day of 1 on 1's," Swigg said.

Stigg had just stopped Grey in the halls between classes.

"Fine by me. Run it by her yet? Don't know why, but she doesn't seem to like me much."

"No, I haven't yet. I just figured you'd figure it out soon enough, considering you're first and you've my class next."

"True enough. Alright well, I gotta go get ready for your class, so I'll see you in a few, Professor Swigg."

"That you will, Grey."

As the 2 went their separate ways, Grey was pumped. He went head to head with Swigg and enjoyed it a lot. Now every week he would get to face off against someone.

 _Coming to this school is better than I could've ever imagined,_ Grey though to himself as he entered their apartment like dormitory. The others were already there, waiting for him. He told them to go ahead when Swigg stopped to talk.

"What was that about?" Amanda asked, the others also had the question painted on their faces.

"Nothing big. Just talked about today. Nothing about you guys though, don't worry," he said, putting his history books on the table.

"C'mon Grey, you can't leave us hanging like that!" Dewi said, exasperated.

"Meh, you won't be 'hangin' for long. It'll come up in class. Now let's go, remember what happened to the poor sods who showed up to Swigg's class late?"

"Ya, double the workout. Did not envy them. Don't know how he got them off their next class though," Rory questioningly.

"Beats me. But he has his ways, that's for sure."

As the team made their way to Swigg's class, they ran into team GAIA. Before Gabby could put any distance between her and Grey, he approached her.

"Hey, just a heads up, it's you and I in the first 1v1," Grey said quietly.

"Right, and how would you, of all people, know that?" She said, venomously. Grey pretended not to notice.

"Swigg told me."

"Oh so he decided to tell you, but not me? How nice of him," she said, the words dripping with even more venom. Grey, at this point, could stand it no longer.

"What did I ever do to you, huh?" he said in a slightly raised voice, "The first time I saw you, on the first day, you were looking at me as if I killed your family. Now, I try to keep us on even terms by telling you about the fight, so you will have some time to strategize tactics while fighting me, just as I did, and you treat me like some piece of filth that you just stepped in. Why."

At this point, they had stopped. Their respective teams didn't notice. Grey grabbed Gabby's arm and pulled her off to the side where they wouldn't be blocking the way.

"Let go of me. Now." Grey let go once they were out of the way.

"Now answer me. Why," he asked.

"As if you don't already know."

"I don't know. Even though I claim to know everything, the odd thing slips through my mind. So enlighten me."

"You really don't know? Fine. You want to know what it is? 1 word. Grimm," she said curtly.

Grey frowned, not understanding. Then the realization dawned on him. Anger came along with it.

"You mean you hate me because I'm part Grimm?" She nodded. "Really? Because I wanted that? I wanted to be strapped to a table, day after day, my blood mixed with a Beowulf's. My spinal fluid replaced by an Ursa's. My eyes injected with Nevermore eye juice. You think I WANTED that? I was 6 years old! Trapped in a cell, neighbored by Grimm of all sorts. And you have the audacity to hate me for it? Pfft. I'll be glad to fight you in a few. Bye."

Grey turned around and stalked towards Swigg's classroom, leaving Gabby in a daze.

"Alright, Grey, Gabby, you're up. Take your places and prepare for my signal. The rest of you watch and see if you can see any faults, check their technique, take notes in you need to. One rule. Keep it down. Fighting requires concentration. Granted in a battle, there will be tons of noise, but you aren't fighting in a battle and we'll work on cutting out background noise later."

Grey and Gabby squared off. Grey was still fuming from the earlier conversation, while Gabby still looked unsure of herself.

At Swigg's whistle, they attacked.


	17. Anger

_Well, here's 17. Decided to treat you all and make it a long one. Would've made it longer but the my hands need a break. Plus I got an English exam to study for._

 **Chapter 17**

Grey was mad. And because he was mad, he was fast. Instead of taking his usual melee approach, where he slowed time around him, he went full on speed. In the span of a second, he was behind Gabby, his sword out and attacking. Gabby was caught off guard and lost immediately. Or would've if Grey hadn't stopped his sword a few centimeters from her neck.

Even Swigg was impressed. The speed and control Grey had used was impressive. Grey dropped his sword and went over to his starting point again. Gabby, realizing what just happened, flushed a deep crimson.

 _I just let that… thing take me by surprise and would've won, had he not stopped his blade. Not gonna happen twice._

Swigg looked at Gabby, and she nodded. Grey was crouched, almost double, his sword out and tracing a simple pattern in the air. Swigg blew his whistle again.

This time, when Grey moved, none saw it. Not even his team had seen him more this fast. They blinked and he was gone. Gabby looked around, trying to find him. She never did. Dewi did. Right before the match ended. He looked up. He remembered Grey had once told him he was surprised at how few people look up. So he looked up. And Grey was crouching on one of the metal beams in the ceiling. He kept his mouth shut though. Swigg had said everyone had to be quiet after all.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because even as he thought these thoughts, Grey dropped like a stone. Gabby's aura went from 100 to 3 in a single second. Grey didn't hold back his sword this time. As he fell, he increased his speed. His sword poised for a overhead cut. He timed it perfectly. Using his falling momentum, he slammed the blade into her shoulder. Gabby immediately passed out. Grey, standing beside her. He sheathed his sword and went to turn away. Swigg noticed that Grey's hair was now black, but quickly turning back to the royal shade of purple it usually was. Once the hair was completely purple, Grey's face cleared of anger and he did a 180 to check on Gabby. He kneeled over her and checked her pulse. Satisfied that she was alive, he checked her shoulder where he had hit her. He pulled off the earthen coloured robe that she was wearing over her chest wrap. He looked at her shoulder and winced. Already there was an ugly coloured bruise spreading. Grey stood up and looked at Swigg.

"Her shoulder looks heavily bruised, might want to get it checked out," he said.

Alfred jumped out of his seat, leapt off the 15 feet high stands and ran over to Gabby.

"Don't worry, Al, her aura protected her well. Otherwise she would've been cleaved in 2," Grey said, kneeling next to him.

"I know, she's strong. But did you really have to go all out?" he asked, looking at Grey.

"That's the thing, I didn't go all out. I don't go all out. I was… Angry. And I tend to be a bit more… Harsh when I get angry. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It was a fight after all. One of the two of you were bound to lose. Why were you angry?"

Grey looked away for a minute, and saw Gabby was awake, and listening. She gave him a look and shook her head, almost imperceptibly. He looked back at Alfred and shrugged

"Don't worry about it," Grey said, standing up. Another person was approaching, "I take it you're the medic?"

"Yes. Now please watch out.I need to check on her."

"No need," Gabby said.

"Oh yes there is," the medic said, kneeling next to Gabby.

"No, really," Gabby said, and tried to get up. She mistakenly placed her weight on her bad shoulder and her face paled, "Ok, maybe a little check up won't hurt"

"Mmhm. thought so. In any case, I can't work here."

Gabby left the room, with aid of the healer.

"Alright. Next up is Jason and Uly," Swigg said, looking up from his scroll.

"But, Professor," Priscilla said, "They're on the same team."

"So they are. You 2 ready?"

"Yes," both Uly and Jason said.

"Good, get down there and get to your battle stances."

"Um, Swigg?" Midas asked.

"That's Professor Swigg, Midas. What do you want."

"Well I don't really see the point in putting those 2 up against each other. I mean they've known each other for years. They trained together. They know each other's styles so well, even I don't know who will win."

"That's the point," Grey said.

"What?" Priscilla said, "I'm confused…"

"There's a first," Amanda mumbled sarcastically, just loud enough for Grey to hear. He snickered.

"What?" she said, "You laughing at my question?"

"No, just overheard something. Don't worry about it. Anyways, you guys weren't around for the evaluations that we all did in the first week or so of Professor Swigg's classes. And he can't vary well shut down another class just for one late team. So he's setting up 2 of the members up against each other. The two that, no offence, probably have the most fighting experience. This way, they will fight their hardest to win, but it won't be easy for both. If I had to guess, I'd say the next fight is going to be Midas versus you, Priscilla," Grey said. Then he looked at Swigg for confirmation.

"Not gets by you, eh Grey?" he said.

"I try. Anyways, I wanna see this fight, so good luck with your evals Professor."

The fight started with Swigg's whistle, just as the last one did. The rest of the fight went completely different however. At this point, Jason had his coin out again. He held it in his right hand. Uly had drawn her massive sword, and had it placed, point down.

"They both probably have multiple styles," Grey said out of the side of his mouth, to Rory, "Each is waiting for the other to make the first move. Betcha that coin is Jason's weapon."

At this point, it was a battle of patience. So, of course, Uly won. Jason's face contorted into a snarl and he flipped the coin. In mid-air, it became a spear with a golden head and a purple ribbon wrapped around the wooden shaft.

Uly smiled. _So that's how we're going to play it,_ she thought to herself.

She picked up her sword with head and knelt into a ready stance. Then, Jason pointed the spear at her. Uly's reflexes and intuition saved her. She dove to the side, just as a bolt of lightning shot out from the end of the spear.

Grey looked closer at the spear, but couldn't make out any details.

"Amanda," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Can I borrow your goggle?"

"Why?"

"Just wanna check something."

"Sure, here."

As Grey put on the goggles, he zoomed into look at the spear. The purple ribbon was wrapped up and down the shaft in a simple pattern, but as he zoomed in even more, he saw that the ribbon was made of a metal mesh, incredibly fine and apparently used to conduct electricity. He gave the goggles back.

Uly, at this point, had recovered, and was closing the gap between the 2. Jason, expecting this, backtracked, firing bolts of electricity at random intervals. Each time he did, Uly used her sword as a conducting rod and defecting them. The grip had rubber lining for exactly this reason. Finally, Jason tossed his spear in the air. As it was flipping, it turned into a sword. While this was happening, Jason lowered his head and charged, ram horns first. Uly dove out of the way, but Jason turned incredibly quickly, stood up, caught his sword and was behind her. She crouched and did a 180, her leg out, and performed a textbook leg sweep. Jason jumped over it.

This byplay went on for sometime. Each moving instinctively, reading each other like books. Jason got into a habitual motion. Few noticed. Grey and Swigg both looked at each other, each wondered if Uly noticed it. The others were in awe. Even the other 2 member of JUMP hadn't seen this level of competition from Jason and Uly. As it turns out, Uly did see it, the habitual motion. And, like any opportunist, capitalized on it.

She went down for another leg sweep, only to change her movements at the last second, tricking Jason into jumping. She stood up, and, in one fluid motion, drove her left fist into Jason's chin in a massive uppercut. He landed on his back, winded. Once he caught his breath, he looked at the massive screen that showed their aura levels. He was at 30 while Uly was at 49.

"I. Won't. Lose," he said, standing up. He prepared himself. Then, he flipped back to a spear and concentrated. Uly, knowing what was coming, readied herself. Jason let loose the lightning bolt from the heavens. It shook the walls, dust rained from the ceiling. But it was nothing compared to what Uly's did. She activated her own semblance. She had goaded Jason into using his trump card, only to throw it back in his face, at twice the strength. Her semblance was Counter. This time, the whole school grounds shook at the force of the returning lightning bolt.

Jason smiled, opened his arms, and the bolt was gone. Uly paled. She let herself get played. He hadn't used this part of his semblance in a long time. Suddenly, Jason's aura skyrocketed. It went from 30 to 100 in the blink of an eye and didn't stop there. His aura level showed _Error_. After it went through the numerical sky.

Grey, realizing what the pair of them could accomplish on a team, was impressed. Discharge, counter, charge, repeat.

Uly looked at Jason and nodded.

"It was a good fight, but I know when I'm beat. I forfeit."

Jason grinned at her and nodded back.

 _Feel kinda bad about Jason's weapon, since it's almost a complete copy of Jason's weapon from the Hero's of Olympus's weapon, but it's such a good idea... The original idea was to exclude the coin all together, and just flip the sword, but that totally slipped my mind when I was writing their intro chapter. Anyway, I might have a chap up tmo, since I'll be stuck in town after the exam, until the bus shows up. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the double fight (if you counted that first fight)._

 _JaayyMann_


	18. Conversations

_Wrote this while I was trapped at school after my exam. Just edited it now. Was kind of a spur of the moment chap. Just kinda came out. I still need reviews guys! Please! I'm guessing some people like my writing style, but I'm not sure so please let me know! Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 18**

"How's she doing?" Grey asked Alfred.

"She's recovering fast, according to Ms. Helpps."

"Ms. Helpps the medic?"

"Yup. She's pretty awesome."

"Hey thanks," Ms. Helpps said, walking out of the ward. The 3 were standing outside a door in the hospital wing of the school, "I know it was a mock battle and all, but don't you think you went a little overboard?"

Grey looked at Ms. Helpps. His somber expression said it all.

"There's no irreparable damage, so you don't need to worry. She'll just be a little sore. She's awake, so you can go in," Ms. Helpps said before walking down the hall and entering another room.

Alfred went to go into the room. He looked back when he saw Grey wasn't right behind him.

"You comin?"

"No. I doubt she wants to see me. I was the one that put her in there after all. She doesn't really like me anyway."

"What are you talking about? Of course she'll want to see you. Let's go."

"No dude, it's okay. I'll wait out here for you."

Alfred shook his head and went in the room.

"Hey Gabby, how are you doin?" Alfred asked, standing next to her bed. She wasn't hooked up to any wires or anything, but she was still in a hospital gown and was half sitting, half lying in the bed.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I'm still here. It's just a sore shoulder," She said, sitting up fully and wincing. Alfred noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a sore shoulder. How are your knees?"

"My knees? How did you-"

"You had a 150 pound guy smash you with a sword at terminal velocity. If your joints didn't ache even a little, there'd be an issue," Alfred said, matter-of-factly.

"They're a little sore. Though my shoulder hurts the most."

"So your shoulder IS hurting!" he said triumphantly. Gabby shot daggers from her eyes at him.

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"I try," he said, winking.

"Helpps say when I can leave?"

"Nope. Just that there isn't any permanent damage."

A double vibrate came from Alfred's pocket. He reached in, pulled out his scroll and looked at it. He quickly read the message and smiled.

"Team wants to know how you're doing. Ian and Abby got caught up in some extra Geography for checking their scrolls in class, otherwise they'd be here too."

Gabby smiled at the mention of the rest of her team.

"Well, go tell them," she said, nodding toward the door.

Taking the hint, he turned to leave but stopped when Gabby called his name.

"Al?"

"Yeah, Gab?"

"Send Grey in, will you?"

"Sure thing," and he left.

"Hey, how is she?" Grey asked once Alfred had closed the door.

"Go see for yourself," he said, but Grey was already shaking his head.

"I told you she-"

"She asked to see you. So get in there."

This took Grey by surprise. He looked at Alfred's face closely, looking for signs that he's lying. Seeing none, he slumped his shoulders.

"Ok," and he headed in the room.

The awkward tension in the air was almost palpable. Grey decided to break the silence.

"Alfred said you asked for me?" Gabby took a deep breath and looked Grey in the eyes.

"I wanted to apolo-"

"Gabby, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me. It was me that put you in the hospital."

"No Grey, you don't need to apologize for that. I, however, need to apologize for what I said. I was out of line. I didn't know any details and I assumed that you were something you weren't because of one word."

"That's the thing. You're right." Gabby started to say something, but Grey put up his hand.

"This is going to take a few minutes to say, mind in I sit down?"

She nodded and gestured to the chair next to her bed. Grey sat down and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, let it out, and began speaking.

"My earliest memory was when I was 6. I woke up in a cell. It was musty, cold and wet. And dark," Grey shuddered, "That was the first day of the experiments. I don't know who they were or what they wanted, but everyday I would watch a Grimm pass by my cell, then I would be lead to a lab. The Grimm that had passed by was strapped to a table. To start, they were just Beowulfs, though I didn't know what they were called at the time. I would also be strapped to a table, one that was about 6 or 7 feet away from the Beowulf's. I would be injected with multiple different liquids, all coming from the Beowulf. Some would hurt and burn, while others I didn't feel. Then I was taken back to my cell. The first day I walked down that hall, I was curious. Scared, but curious. That ended after I looked in the first cell. A spider the size of a car was inside it. It was completely black, except for it's eyes. They were blood red, and of varying size. Some were the size of basketballs, others the size of a softball. That was the last time I looked in the cells. This lasted a year and a half. Or so I was told. It felt like a lot longer. I was experimented on with more than just Beowulfs. Ursi were almost as common. Once or twice they subjected me to Deathstalker venom. And, of course, there was the Nevermore. I wasn't kidding about the eye juices. I watched a few guards drag the head of a Nevermore through a side door, scoop out it's eyes, dissect them, then inject some liquid into my eyes. Didn't feel a thing though. Then, I learned after my rescue, that they had a schedule. Every 6 months, they would introduce a new, more powerful Grimm into my body. Last in the list was something called the Grimm Widow. Wanna guess what that was? It took my body a year to recover. I had already unlocked my semblance. My hair, at that point, was black. It wasn't until I was fully recovered that it turned to purple, which I'm assuming is my natural hair colour, but I'll never know for sure. Every now and then I'll lose control. I almost did during our fight. It's been a long time since I have completely lost it. But when I do… Well let's just say that I find it ironic that time is my semblance, since that is the only thing that brings me back into control. I can't be restrained, I can't be controlled. It feels… It feels like I turn into a Grimm. So how can I tell you you're wrong when even I believe you aren't?" Grey finished.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to find tears rolling down his cheeks, and down Gabby's as well.

"Grey…" she started, " I… I had no idea."

"No one does. Well, not no one, you know now, I know and few select others," he amended.

"I'm-"

"Please, before you say 'I'm sorry' let me tell you something I should've said before I started. I have a saying. I usually bring it up when someone is begging for pity, but it is a double edged sword. And I don't want you to take it the wrong way, as I do appreciate sympathy, but it goes like this; 'If you are looking for sympathy, it's in the dictionary between s*** and syphilis."

"I'm still sorry you had to go through that. Whether you accept it or not. I judged a book by it's cover and my saying is to not judge a book by its cover. And I wanted to say that I was wrong. Dewi came by before you guys and told me a lot about you."

Grey wiped the dried tears off his face and smiled at Gabby.

"Guess we both don't always follow our own personal mottos, eh?" he said, "Anyway, I'm late for a 'team meeting' called by the others. See you later Gabby."

He placed his hand on Gabby's shoulder and closed his eyes for a handful of seconds. He left the room before Gabby could say a word.

"May want to check on her," Grey said, passing Ms. Helpps in the hall.

She frowned and rushed to Gabby's room. To her surprise, Gabby was up, changed, and rolling her shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Ms. Helpps accused.

"Going back to my dorm. I'm all healed up."

"Are you now. You weren't due out for another couple days. Are you questioning my skills as a medic?"

"Hardly, check it if you want," Gabby said, pulling back off her robe and showed Ms. Helpps her shoulder. There wasn't a single mark or bruise on it. Ms. Helpps frowned and proceeded to prod her shoulder. Finally realizing it was completely healed, she shook her head.

"I don't know how you did it, but it's healed."

"Oh, it wasn't me," Gabby said, "Just a new friend's parting gift."

 _Well Grey said a novel in that one. I wanna introduce a villain, other than some bullies and Hook, but that probably won't come for another chapter or so. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, got an exam to study for!_

 _JaayyMann_


	19. Training

_Sorry for the week long gap, but Tuesday was my math exam (which turned out to be a cake walk), and then Saturday was my 19th birthday, so I need a couple of days of R &R. Anyway, I'm going to try and keep up the that schedule now that I don't have near as many responsibilities. This will take over Tuesdays upload, then I'' probably have one up Thursday or Friday, then one more over the weekend. At least that's the goal. I figure It's time to start progressing the story now. Also, just a warning, there is a single swear word in here. Anyways, I'll talk to you guys at the end, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 19**

"What do you mean you didn't deal with him?"

"I mean between the 4 of them, they dealt with 2 Nevermores and 2 Deathstalkers. I'm still getting flack for that. Not to mention he apparently dealt with another Deathstalker beforehand. He's inhuman," Hook said into his scroll.

"Of course he's inhuman! The goal was to make him inhuman, but my associates didn't get to finish their experiments. He would've been the strongest weapon in Remnant history," the voice said back, "But the fact remains that you didn't deal with him. Next time send 5 of each, not 2. According to his transcripts, he was put on a team with 3 other extremely competent trainees. So deal with them all if you have to!"

"Listen. You aren't the one risking your job on this. I am. Layoff." There was no response for a solid 10 seconds. When the voice came back, it was deadly quiet.

"There will be a lot more than your job at stake if you don't deal with this kid, Hook. So here's the deal. You have until the end of term to deal with the student in question, or your wonderful daughter and wife won't be yours anymore. And if that isn't enough incentive… well, let's just say Grey was the first, but by no means was he meant to be the last."

"Alright cupcakes! Change in schedule. From now on, instead of solo practices on Mondays, you guys are going to be McTab's guinea pigs. He developed a holographic training ground. This way we don't have to punish team GARD for going into the Emerald Forest every Saturday," Swigg said.

"Figured you'd catch on eventually, but I assumed you wouldn't mind. I mean there's a huge difference fighting Huntsman and Huntresses and fighting Grimm," Grey said.

"I was one of the few defending you guys. Luckily, Glade was on your side as well. Then McTab mentioned this new toy of his and the others were coaxed to agree."

"Well thank you for standing up for us," Rory said, "When Grey mentioned we should start our own training sessions, we all were pretty much on board right away. It made sense to us."

"Right, that's all fun and games and blah blah, but I wanna know more about this training ground," Alfred said impatiently.

"Then follow me," Swigg said as he turned around and walked toward the door. The class followed him expectantly. The halls were basically empty at this time, since most of the students have class and those that don't were either catching up on homework or sleep. They turned down a hall leading to the school's basement, which was off limits to students. When they got to the blast doors that locked them out of the basement, Swigg turned around to address the students.

"Each of your team leaders will be given a key card for this door, however let it be known that anyone using this room for anything other than training will be facing serious repercussions. And not just the student in question, but their entire team. Is that clear?"

There was a resounding yes from the students. Swigg nodded. Then turned toward the massive metal doors and pressed a card on a panel. The doors slid open silently and the students were lead into a room. When they were inside that room, a few students scratched their heads in confusion. There was a massive window that spanned the room and through it, it looked like a sunny day in the plains of Minstral.

"Um, Professor?" Gabby asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it on?"

"It is."

"Ah, that makes much more sense."

"Now are you going to show us how to operate it or what?" Priscilla asked.

"First, I wanna see how well it works myself. I've heard some of the other teachers praising it's realistic effects, but you don't truly believe something like that unless you see it for yourself. But before I send a team in, some forewarning. These holograms are solid. Not the kinda stuff that'll pass right through you. It's a one of a kind system and it can be lethal. So be careful. Now, Team GARD, get in there.

Grey looked at the others with a massive grin.

"Let's go guys."

The 4 of them followed Swigg to a door on the left side of the room, which he then opened with the same key card he had used on the first doors. The door led to a staircase that brought them to a small room, with another door and a small window that allowed any in the room to see out into the training ground. Swigg paused in front of this window, hands clasped behind his back. Then he turned to face GARD.

"I'm going to ramp this thing up a bit. If any of you need a break, flash a orange light from your scrolls. If things go south, and you don't have time to do that, there is an emergency shut off that can be activated just to the right of this door, on the other side of course. Any questions?"

"Just a couple," Grey said, "I have no issues with you ramping it up, and before I saw max it out, I'd like to know the max. Like is this thing gonna send Nevermores at us? Deathstalkers? Or what. Also how many Beowulfs can it punch out? That kinda thing."

"Well I don't know the exact numbers, but a lot of Beo's. As for Nevermores, don't worry about that today. Though I might throw in a Deathstalker or two. We'll see. Expect a lot of Creeps and Beowulfs though."

Grey nodded, satisfied, then he turned to his team.

"You guys ready?"

They all nodded and stood by the door with him. Swigg pressed the card onto a holopad and the door opened. As GARD went through the door, Swigg went back upstairs to set up the training session.

Team GARD had fought Grimm before. Their weekly Grimm training would put them at an advantage.

"Alright guys, listen up. Swigg wasn't kidding about cranking this thing. My guess is he wants the others to see us struggle so they won't think it's a cake walk. But I don't feel like acting today, and what the others do isn't up to me, so let's kick some Grimm ass. Deal?"

"Sounds good," Rory said, nodding.

"Oh yeah," Amanda said, hyped.

"Sure," Dewi said, shrugging.

Swigg's voice buzzed overhead.

"The session is about to start, so get ready." Grey waved their acknowledgement.

"Team battle position 2 by 2.," Grey ordered.

Grey and Amanda separated themselves from Rory and Dewi. The pairs turned facing each other, but neither were looking at their team mates. Instead they were looking behind each other. Amanda was looking north-west, while Grey was looking south-east, and Rory and Dewi were looking north-east and south-west, respectively. Grey had Dewi to his left and Rory to his right. They were spaced out so each had 20 meters between them. From those watching above, it looked like a giant square, where the teammates were looking toward the middle of the square.

It was a good thing they were looking inward, since the first Grimm appeared there. A lone Beowulf appeared out of nowhere. Grey, unperturbed, smoothly unsheathed his sword, made it a bow, whistled sharply, nocked, drew and fired an arrow. The Grimm turned towards the whistle, snarling, only to be silenced by an arrow through the eye. Team JUMP upstairs were very impressed. They hadn't seen Grey use his ranged mode yet and the ease that he dispatched the Beowulfs left nothing to be desired.

Things escalated from that point. A pack of Beowulfs 'spawned' and GARD went to work. Straying only slightly for their square shaped formation, the team picked off Grimm with their ranged attacks, but sometimes had to resort to melee if they got to close. Grimm started spawning outside of the square. Hand signals were shot across the square when the opposite side saw a Grimm behind their teammate. The hand used, left or right, would signal the side the Grimm was on, the number of fingers referred to the distance behind them that the Grimm was. 3 or 4 fingers was a ranged attack, while 1 and 2 told them they needed to use their melee. These flashed by in seconds, and it was clear this was a practiced formation.

Up in the overwatch room, Swigg was scowling.

"They're making it look too easy," he muttered to himself.

GARD noticed the difference their training made. Any other team, even team GAIA, would've struggled with the swarms of Grimm coming out, but not them. Hands flashed with signals, only interrupted by attacks. Then things got serious.

"FREE!" Grey called out. The team was now free to fight on their own. He had called that command because he knew Swigg would be turning up the heat and he wanted his team to focus on their own safety instead of each others. And he wanted to show off.

He was right. Swigg accented the Beowulf rush with Creeps. They were about half the side of a Beowulf, walked on 2 legs and could burrow into the ground, adding another direction GARD would have to look out for.

Each team member was performing beautifully. Swigg's vigorous training schedule kept them in amazing shape.

Grey was a blur. His sword was moving at an unparalleled speed, accented by his semblance. He fought with both his left hand and right, dropping the sword from his left hand mid swing only to catch it with his right and switch its direction. His body flowed like water. Not a single Grimm got close to him. Every now and then he would leap into the air, just as a Creep erupted from the ground, the vibrations it had made gave its position away. He was a hurricane.

Amanda was almost as impressive. She was more like a teleporting tornado, rather than a hurricane. At seemingly random times, she would blink behind a group of Grimm, lay into their unguarded spines, and then be gone by the time they figured out where she was. Every now and then they would catch on before she could blink away and she had to deal with some resistance, but she handled herself quite well.

If Grey was a hurricane, and Amanda was a tornado, then Rory was an earthquake. He was pushing max density, and every step he took shook the ground. His axe cut through the Grimm like they were warm butter and because of that, they seemed to flock to him. He was surrounded by 3 times the Grimm the others were, but no Creeps. In their pitiful artificial intelligence, the mini earthquakes that happened every time Rory stepped signified a massive Creep, and big Creeps tend to eat small Creeps, so they were more focused on Amanda and Grey.

Dewi was something else all together. He was like guardian angel, but lightning. For those that were watching closely, they would see a Grimm suddenly drop to the ground when they were about to land a lucky hit. But there was no sign of an attacker. Dewi was flying about the other 3, keeping watch. If he were visible, the others would see his whip dart out and strike a Grimm, dropping it like a rock.

Swigg considered sending in a Deathstalker, but he saw their Relic trial and knew it wouldn't stand a chance. Instead, he turned off the respawn device, and let them work through the remaining Grimm.

Swigg was worried that team GARD made things look too easy, but that worry passed as soon as he saw the face of the other students in the overwatch room. Most wore an expression of wonder, others of amazement, and even a few of fright. But all were very impressed, and he was confident that they wouldn't take this training lightly.

The side door opened, admitting team GARD into the room. The room itself erupted into cheers with lots of back slapping and nods, along with quite a bit of hand shaking. Swigg let this go on for a minute then called for their attention.

"I'm going to show you all how to work this thing, then we gotta head out. But every Monday, we'll be meeting here instead of the class. Now, let's start with the different types of Grimm this thing can summon…"

 _So this chapter was largely influenced by my recent acquisition of RWBY Grimm Eclipse. The whole training area and Creeps and what-not. I know it's a stretch, but I wish they would add character creation to that game. Ok, a stretch is a tad low. more like a dream. It would be basically impossible, but I can hope right? Anyway, another history chapter is next. Until then!_

 _JaayyMann_


	20. Aftermath

_Well, I decided to do a Tuesday upload anyway. I'm really bad at schedules... Not much to say since I's super tired, so enjoy._

 **Chapter 20**

"Well, do you know what they wanted?"

"No. They wiped most of their files before I had a chance to stop them. We only got the schedule for the experiments."

"But Glade, we need to know this stuff. The other headmasters are wondering what you are going to do about this boy."

"What do you mean, what am I going to do with Grey? He's just a kid, and he was put through a horrendous time. He needs rest. And I have a school looks after. Being Beacon's headmaster is still sorta new to me," Glade said, "I want you to take Grey to my house and take care of him, okay Amanda?"

"Of course, are you going back to the school?" she asked.

"I don't really have a choice do I? Term starts up in a few weeks and I need to get the school ready."

"What do you mean you lost him?" A man in a chair said quietly, but with a deadly undertone.

"I mean we were attacked." Another man said, standing.

"You were attacked?" the sitting man exclaimed, "You had scores of Grimm at your disposal and you lost the one thing that mattered?!"

"We set off loose all the Grimm the moment he showed up, and yet he batted them aside with contemptuous ease. I was lucky to escape with my life. Only one other made it out."

"Well you are going to wish that you had stayed," the sitting man said. He raised his hand and two black clad men stepped out from the shadows behind him. "Take him away."

"Wh-where am I?" Grey said, laying in a large, warm bed. Covering him was a large, thick, white duvet. He went to sit up, but found he was too weak to do so. He felt a pair of hands gently hold him down. His eyes followed the hands, up slim arms, to a pleasant, young face looked at him with a slight smile covering a look of concern.

"Just relax," she said, "My name is Cynthia. I help out Mrs. Glade with whatever I can. As of late, she's gotten me to looks after you."

Grey, being only 8 years old, was quite confused at this unprecedented turn of events. Then he started to remember. A glowing man, wading through corpses of Grimm. His kind, pleasant face frowning, concerned. The last thing he remember was immense pain when the man picked him up. He was snapped out of his gaze when the door opened, and a motherly looking woman walked in. She was still quite young, so motherly didn't quite fit, but even as a child, she would be pegged as having 'that look' mothers have. Always worried, yet always loving. She was thin, and seemed to be quite light boned.

"Oh! You're awake," her soft, yet high pitched voice said, surprised, "I didn't expect you to be awake for another month or so. Right, now we need to get you some good soup and bread. I'll be right back." She left in a whirl.

"Wh-" Grey's scratchy voice broke into a fit of racking coughs. Cynthia's eyes emitting concern, no longer hidden behind a smile. She sat him up and patted his back and did her best to ease his coughing, but to no avail. After a solid 2 and a half minutes of coughing, it stopped, leaving Grey wheezing for air, but he recovered incredibly quick. He was breathing regularly after 5 deep breathes.

Figuring it would be better if he stayed sitting, she stood up, leaned over the bed and rearranged the pillows to make it easier to sit. Then she positioned Grey so he could sit up straight, but with no effort.

"Who was she?" Grey asked, his voice incredibly quiet.

"She's Amanda Glade. She's the wife of the headmaster at Beacon, Kyler Glade. Kyler rescued you from the… situation you were in."

"Then I need to thank him. Can you tell him to come in the room?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. Mr, or rather Professor Glade, is already at Beacon, and has been for a week now. But you are very well spoken for one so young."

"Well, during the last few months, they taught me to read and allowed me a book. The called it 'Dictionary,' but I didn't like it very much. That doesn't matter though. I read it all."

"Didn't matter, you mean," Amanda said, standing at the entrance of the room, holding a tray that had a bowl of soup, some bread, and a jug of water, with an empty cup next to it, a straw sticking up from out of it.

"Yes, it didn't matter, but now it does," Cynthia said in agreement.

Grey nodded, then looked at the food expectantly.

"Cynthia will feed you," Amanda said, handing the platter to her, "I'd love to stay but I had a few things I need to do. I'll come by tonight and read you a real book. One that you will like."

"I can feed myself!" Grey said as loudly as he could.

"Can you?" Cynthia asked quietly, "I have no doubt that you know how to feed yourself, but in your state, I don't want you to do anything too arduous, even if it's a simple as feeding yourself, okay?"

"Okay…" Grey said, nodding.

After Grey was done eating, he fell back asleep. That night, when he woke up, Cynthia's head was laying on the bed, asleep. He looked at the window to his right, opposite of the door, and saw the moon. He shivered, snuggled into the blankets and curled into a ball, and was back asleep when, an hour later, Amanda peeked in and saw them both asleep. She place the book she was carrying on the dresser, then slowly closed the door.

This carried on for a while. At first, Grey's sleeps were incredibly deep and it was impossible to wake him. But as he slowly recovered, they began to get interrupted by nightmares. Each time, Cynthia would wake him and read to him until he fell back asleep. Over the next year, Grey recovered. He was able to walk by the second month, help out with simple menial tasks by the 6th, on the 7th, he used his semblance for the first time, and at month 11, he seemed to be fully recovered in all aspects except his stamina. He couldn't work as hard or for as long as he should have been able to, but even that passed at the 13th month. Then he stayed at the Glade Residence for another 2 months before breaking the news to them.

"I want to go to school," he said one evening, while they were eating dinner.

Cynthia almost swallowed her fork, while Amanda looked up thoughtfully.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, after actually being conscious when I met Kyler, and properly thanking him, I realized I wanted to do that. I want the ability to help people. And the best way I can do that is to go to Signal and then Beacon. We already know I can, since I have unlocked my semblance."

Amanda was quiet for a few minutes, being watched by both Grey and Cynthia.

"Ok."

"Ok? As in I can go to Signal?!"

"Well I'm not going to stop you. You are special Grey. We didn't tell you this when you got here, not since, but when Kyler found you, you were surrounded in moldy food. If they followed their schedule, then you would've gotten 2 meals a day. But with the excess food there, it was assumed you hadn't eaten in 3 weeks. Then you slept for another month. You didn't eat or drink for a month. That is enough to kill any human. Easily. To be honest, I was telling Kyler before he left to go back to Beacon that we should send you to Signal. Do you know what he told me? He said that he would send you to Signal next year, but his exact words after that were, 'but I'll bet my buttons the boy will ask to go this year. If that's the case, let him.' So yes, You can go to Signal. In fact, I'll send for an airship tomorrow. Just be ready, ok?"

"Yes! I will be!"

 _I'm too tired to edit this, but I don't know when I'll get the computer next. So please bear with the mistakes until I get a chance to edit it. Prolly make a PS afterwards when I do edit it... Till then I guess,_

 _JaayyMann_


	21. Chilling

_Ayyyy! On schedule! (I think). I'll have to check to make sure it was Tues, Fri, and maybe weekend extra, but either way, the last chap was on tuesday, so here's the next. Bear with me on this one, I figured I needed some inter-team relations so this one was necessary._

 **Chapter 21**

"So where are you from?" Grey asked Uly as they walked around the City of Vale.

"Just met a girl and you're already asking personal questions?"

"Just met is a bit of an overstatement. Unless just met refers to over a month in which case, I like to know stuff. So yeah, asking personal questions."

"Fair enough. Well I guess I technically hail from Haven, but I left there when I was 4. What about yourself?"

"I think I'm from Vale."

"Think?"

"Yeah, kinda long story. What about Pride's Revenge? What made you pick a greatsword?"

"Talk about changing the subject… But to answer your question, I just picked one of the most effective weapons there are. What about you? Valkyrie Edge? Love the name but a sword-bow? Usually you get those who run double swords, connect them at the hilt, and have a long bow."

"Well, to be honest, there's a lot more versatility in using one sword. Especially a hand-and-a-half sword. It allows me to use one hand for speed and 2 for power. The bow is actually quite useful. Most brush aside the idea of not having a firearm, but can you shoot around corners? Plus an arrow, placed right, can pin someone without shooting them in the leg. An arrow doesn't maim quite like a spray of bullets does. The best part? Arrows can't jam. Not only that, because of the way my sword becomes a bow, I can use it as a melee weapon, since the outer side of the bow is the bladed side of the sword. Quite useful, all in all."

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought into it, eh?"

"Well of course I did, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, of course, but in a different way. See my weapon is made for taking down big Grimm. I've used the melee version to cut an Ursa down in one swing, while my ranged, a surprise it shall stay, ends Nevermores like no tomorrow."

"You think I don't know your ranged weapon? You don't know me very well. It's well hidden, I'll give you that. You used shadows quite well to hid the slides that it needs to change. But taking in the overall size of your weapon, the way I haven't see you use it yet combined with the fact that you've only fought small Grimm and other trainees, my guess is it's some sorta rocket launcher or bazooka. Then your comment on Nevermores just reinforced this."

Uly's face was priceless. Grey barked out a laugh and her face turned pouty.

"Oh come on, this is me we're talking about! It's basically my job to figure stuff like that out! I mean I'm a team leader and I'm the team's strategist. If I don't know what we're up against, how can I strategize?"

Uly gave Grey a withering look.

"Fine, but keep it to yourself," she said.

"Unless my team is pitted against yours. I'll be telling my team then, but I'll tell them to keep it on the DL, okay?"

"Yeah," Uly sighed, "That's okay. Moving on, semblances."

"Ah, this is my favourite part. I can control time."

"I assumed it was something like that. But details Grey! I need details! Saying you control time doesn't mean anything, since there are thousands of ways to control time."

"Fair enough. Basically I can choose an area, a bubble if you will, and either speed up, or slow down the time in the bubble. The size of the bubble affects the speed at which it can change time. Also, I can affect more than one bubble, so long as they are all moving at the same speed. So I can't slow one and speed up the other. The bigger the bubble, the smaller the change. And I think that's about it. Pretty simple."

"And pretty over powered. I've seen you fight and it's like nothing I've ever seen before. That fight against Gabby was something else." Grey winced.

"That fight with Gabby WAS something else," he said, "I honestly didn't mean to go that far."

"What do you mean 'Go that far'? Did you see mine and Jason's fight?"

"I did and it was intense. But both of you were on equal ground. Not only did Gabby not know what was coming, but I fought angry."

"What's wrong with fighting angry?"

"For most, nothing, besides how it affects your combat style. But for me, if I'm angry, it doesn't overcome me, per say, but I just can't handle it quite like everyone else."

"Grey Grace can't handle his emotions? Psht and my family name is Lethe not Styx."

"It's not that I'm bad at handling my anger, it's that I can't. I meant it when I said I _think_ I am from Vale. See I didn't grow up with parents and all that nice stuff. I was used as a Grimm lab rat. For about 2 years, from 6 to 8, I had Grimm… liquids pumped into me. So when I get angry, I get seriously angry, and it beefs up my aura. And if my aura happens to get low, shit gets real. And Gabby, being all natury and stuff, hated me because I am, in a sense, part Grimm. I found that out right before the fight. She thought I am what I am because I wanted to. She knows better now, we talked it out, but the point still stands, I can't control my anger. Well, I can't control my serious anger, at least."

Grey realized Uly wasn't beside him anymore. It was dark, but his eyes, due the the experiments, had no issue seeing. He saw her, about 3 paces back, just standing there.

"I don't blame you if you wanna run back to Beacon. I mean I realize I'm not exactly human, and I'm part Grimm, our main combatant. So I'll le-" he was cut off my by UIy. She ran those 3 paces and tackled him with a hug. "Wha-"

"Just shut it. I don't care if you are 99% Grimm. You have a semblance. You have aura. You go to this school because you care. That's what matters. I don't care if you have blue eyes, green eyes, or red eyes. You are human. Maybe, physically, you are part Grimm, but," she stepped back, "here," she taps on his chest, "and here," she taps on his temple, "you are human. And that's what matters." Then she hugged him again.

"Thank you," he said quietly, hugging her back. They stood there for about 30 more seconds, Grey enjoying being in the company of someone who sees him for him, and Uly, glad she could be there for someone who never seems to need anyone.

"Well, well, well, we got us some lovebirds!" A rough voice came from a nearby alley.

Uly and Grey looked at each other, then looks towards the alleyway.

"You got balls of steel to say to 2 armed 'lovebirds' as you call us," Grey said, his eyebrows raised.

"Or he's got a posse hiding in the shadows," Uly said, unimpressed.

The voice from the alley stepped out from the alley. He was a shorter man, but made up for his height in bulk. His shoulders resembled boulders and his fancy suit was stretched across his forearms. Then about 2 dozen other men, of all shapes and sizes came out of the alley and circled Grey and Uly.

"Well, you're right this time, Uly," Grey said, looking completely relaxed. He was, but unseen by the other men, he was counting and assessing.

"21 plus fancy pants," he said to Uly out of the side of his mouth.

"I count the same. Weapons?"

"Don't see any. But with these thugs, they'd be easily hidden."

"Hey!" the short man, "No whispering! Don't want the lovebirds to run away on us, now do we boys?"

The other men all growled in concent

"Oh, we don't plan on running, though I have no doubt we could out run you, stubs. We plan on whooping you so hard the cops won't know what happened," Grey said.

"That's what I'm talking about," Uly said, pulling her Pride's Revenge off her back.

"Ha! You think you can go up against 20 men? You? Kids?"

"22 actually," Uly said.

"21 and a half," Grey corrected, gesturing to the short man.

"You are starting to annoy me. We were told to take you alive, but he never said in one piece," replied the leader, the short man.

"Take us alive eh? Well, well, well, sounds like the midget here is going to be conscious a little longer than his friends."

"Take you alive, no one said anything about the girl," he said, grinning evilly.

Grey's eyes hardened and then, in the time it took to blink, knocked the short man out and was back standing next to Uly. Uly put her hand on Grey's arm.

"It's okay Grey, I wouldn't have let anything happen. I can take care of myself, you know?" Grey took a deep breath and looked at her. She was a little shocked to find his eyes bloodshot. Then, like rivers draining into a lake, his eyes turned back to normal.

"Thank you," he said simply, "Now do you wanna have some fun or what? Most knockouts wins?"

"Wins what? Plus you already have a one up on me, so unfair."

"Hmmm, how about loser pays for dinner? And I'll give you a head start, ok?"

"Dinner eh? Is this your cheesy way of asking me out?"

"Cheesy? I thought it was original. Hmph."

"Sure."

"Huh?"

"I'll take those terms."

Grey smiled, then started counting.

"5, 4-"

"What are you… Oh," Uly said, realizing she was wasting her head start. She set off towards the 21 guys still standing, dumbstruck, not sure what happened to their boss.

"-1," Grey finished, then set off after her.

Uly swung her greatsword in a deadly arc, flat of the blade hitting thug after thug.

Grey was taking a more close and personal approach. While Uly had the reach of her sword, Grey had speed. Grey also used the flat of his blade, but because of the sword size, he could use the pommel.

Each counted out their knockouts.

"9," Grey called out.

"10," Uly replied.

"11," Grey shot back

"What? No wy you got a two for one!" she said, looking at him as 2 thugs hit the ground in synchronicity, Grey's sword out vertically, his pommel above one, his blade above the other. Uly swung her sword around in bad temper and almost knocked the last guy's head off his shoulders.

"11," she finished, "Now what? We tied, so who pays?"

"I will," he said, sheathing his sword.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a good guy," he said, winking.

"Or we can split it."

"That works too. But first…" he trailed off as he walked over to the leader of the group, who was laying on the ground, still out from Grey's punch, "Let's see what this guy knows."

 _Like I said, bear with me. Things are starting to get more serious so I need stuff to be at stake. There might be another chap up on the weekend, but I'm not sure. Also don't know if I'm going to keep up with the back story chapters, or if I do, I'll make them every 10 chapters. Let me know which you prefer! I'm still waiting for reviews! Please! Also might upload the GAIA and JUMP OC pages like I did with GARD. Anyway, hope you enjoyed._

 _JaayyMann_


	22. Round 1, Fight 1

_Alright. I'm back. I apologize for the almost month of silence, and I wish I had some heartfelt excuse, but in truth, I just hit a block. my brain couldn't write. But we're in the clear now, I hope. I'm currently writing on a tablet, so forgive the extra mistakes. Anyway, you've waited long enough, so enjoy!_

 **Chapter 22**

"Alright!" Swigg said loudly to his class, "Other teachers have pop quizzes. In this class, we have pop fights. You all know this. It's happened a few times. But as I mentioned before each of these fights, your wins and losses in each will be recorded. With these records, we will be holding a tournament. The other teachers have dismissed you for the duration of said tourney, and the winner will get quite the prize. Beside the trophy that is. The prize will be announced in the semis."

The class was all standing in a bunched up, and now excited group.

"When's the first fight?" Amanda asked.

"Today," Swigg responded, then paused as the class erupted into chaos. He let the noise go on for a bit, and was about to quiet them down, but the class had developed a 6th sense over the semester and went quiet right before he could say anything.

"Right, now. The bracket was just sent to your scrolls. This will be a double elimination tournament. Yes, Grey?"

"You say our previous fights have been recorded, and you are using said records to set up this tournament. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to set up a tournament and then have you fly through some of the students who aren't quite on your level now would we?"

Grey shrugged. He had guessed that exact thing, but Amanda was curious and he assumed she wasn't the only one so he asked the question.

"Now unless there are any other questions, check your scrolls and we'll get this thing started," Swigg said, turning his back to the class and walking over to his desk.

Grey looked at his scroll. The first thing he noticed was that there were no inter-team fights in the first round. For the first round the fights went like this;

 _Abby vs. Grey_

 _Alfred vs. Courtney_

 _Amanda vs. Priscilla_

 _Dewi vs. Jason_

 _Emile vs. Uly_

 _Gabby vs. Rory_

 _Ian vs. Rose_

 _Midas vs. Taelon_

Team TRCE(Trace) has been kinda a wild card in the class as of late, so Grey was glad he wasn't up against one of them. Taelon Stylz was quite popular. He wasn't always the smartest leader, but what he lacked in intelligence, he made up for in instinct. He always carried around a pen and paper, and they seemed to be his weapons. He was brightly dressed, in an orange long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest over top of it. He wore grey jeans that he's marked up with his pen. His hair was an orangey blonde and had purple eyes.

The next person on his team is Rose Fall. Even she doesn't know her semblance, so it makes sense she's set to fight Ian. Hey weapon is a long dirk she wears at her hip. She wears dark green and black combat skirt and corset, with black stockings and green heels. Her hair's a slightly lighter green and her eyes are red.

The third member of TRCE actually worried Grey. Courtney Mood. Her semblance allows her alter other's emotions. She wears a few mood rings that, when activated become gauntlets that give her a bar to grip and they end at her upper wrist. They also fire dust bullets. She wears a maroon beanie, a dark blue zipper hoodie, that is usually zipped up, but the shirt under it a maroon. She wears dark blue jeans and blue converse hightops.

The final member of the team, Emile Husk. He was quite a sight. 6 foot 11, a ball and chain hanging from his hip, he wears all black and grey, a muscle shirt, and an interesting belt, that has a bunch of spheres made of different materials. Metal, wood, glass, and a lot more. They were the only spot of colour on his person. He also wears knee length shorts, combat boots, and even his eyes are a silvery grey colour. His hair was black as well.

"The fights will be done in order of which they appear on your scroll, so Grey and Abby, you have," Swigg looked at the clock, "30 minutes to prepare."

Grey grinned at Abby, who, like usual, looked unsure of herself. Grey was rather confident he'd be able to take her, though he hasn't seen the limit of her capabilities yet, so he was still a little cautious.

Turning back to his team, Grey thought of each of their match ups. Amanda and Priscilla he wanted to see. There has been tension between those 2 for a while. Rory and Gabby he was really looking forward to. 2 very strong trainee's with totally different styles facing off. Then Dewi and Jason. He could think of a few ways Jason could neutralize Dewi's invisibility, but he kept them to himself. If Dewi wants his help, he'll ask. The last time he offered it, Dewi told him outright that he would have to start fighting his own battles, sometimes without Grey's help.

Grey was actually kind of happy he got paired to fight Abby. He literally had no idea what he would be up against, so not only would he have basically no pre fight strategizing, but he would get to work on his 'on the spot' thinking. Uly's voice cut through his train of thought.

"So how do you plan on fighting the unknown?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Not sure. Figured I'd wing it," he responded, winking.

"Of course you will. Not really that surprised, to be honest." Grey shrugged.

"What about you? You're up against the Incredible Hulk. What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure," Uly replied, "Depends on what his semblance is."

"My guess is that it had something to do with his belt," Grey mentioned, the continued as Uly started nodding, "I mean you don't go for the whole monochrome look then ruin it with a belt. Just be careful that ball and chain." Uly looked at Grey with a look that would wither up even the most arduous plant in the desert. "Ok, ok, sorry," Grey said, putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Ok, you 2 ready?" Swigg asked Grey and Abby. Grey nodded, relaxed like usual. Abby nodded as well, slightly more anxiously. Swigg put 2 fingers in his mouth and whistled, starting the match.

Grey stood, still completely relaxed, hands at his sides, weight on one foot, the other just there for balance. Abby was less relaxed. She got Shift's Shiv out of it's sheath, then morphed into Grey. Shift's Shiv morphed to Valkyrie's Edge, in sword mode. Grey looked to be put off balance by this. His eyebrows scrunched as he looked closer.

"You messed up," he said.

"What do you mean I messed up?" an identical voice replied.

"I mean you messed up the morph,"

"I don't mess up shapeshifting Grey, you need to get your eyes checked."

"Then why are you holding a sword?"

"Huh?"

"I mean I'm not holding Edge, but you are. So you messed up."

"Fine. Happy?" she asked, sheathing her morphed sword. Grey's grin was almost evil.

"Very," he said, then was suddenly gone. The next thing Abby knew, she felt the cold touch of metal against her throat.

"It's a bad idea to morph into the one thing I want to beat," he said quietly in her ear, "Maybe try something different." Then the cold touch was gone, and Grey was back where he was before. Abby was thoroughly shaken by this. So she morphed to a wolf. Not just any old wolf, but a dire wolf. She had some sort of battle armor on.

"Now we're talking," Grey said, unsheathing his sword again. He crouched, waiting for Abby as she closed in, claws clacking on the hard floor. Just as she went to swipe at Grey, something different happened. Instead of her paw being slowed or Grey moving far away, her paw actually sped up, and Grey let it just barely miss him as he stepped out of the way. Her paw slammed into the ground with a crack. The sound came from both the ground and her paw. She gasped as she turned back into herself, cradling her hand, which wasn't broken, just hurt badly.

"Quite a mean swing you got there Shift. Gotta learn to control it."

"Thanks tips. Shiv, do you mind?" Abby said to the small knife in her left, uninjured hand.

"Talking to your weapon?" Grey asked.

"Mmhm," she replied as the knife became a wrist and hand brace.

"Handy," Grey said, smiling. A groan was audible from the crowd watching at the pun.

Then, Abby was gone. Grey, his eyes enhanced from the experiments, saw the tiny bug flying towards him. He acted as if he didn't see her, but in reality, he was waiting for her to get close. The rest of GAIA knew this as one of Abby's many strategies. They waited for her to get close enough, where she would transform into a lion and attack with her savage claws.

Abby was just outta arms reach, but Grey knew better than to try and catch her early. He had guessed that she would change into something more lethal when she got close enough so he waited.

Then it happened. Abby decided she was in range. One moment no one saw anything, no one except Grey, the next they were all taken aback by the massive lion falling from 6 feet up. But what happened next surprised them even more.

Grey dived towards the lion, and before it could land on the ground, he was on its back, and had it in a headlock. The lion changed to a sea otter, but Grey held on, slowing time around Abby. This time, Abby changed to a bug and flew 10 feet away then turned back to herself.

"How am I supposed to fight someone who can shut down any situation," she asked herself. She was distracted for a split second, and Grey took advantage of it. He knew her aura wasn't in the best condition after she hurt her hand, so he decided to end the fight.

He sped time up around him and ran, then baseball slid her feet out from under her. Then, in an amazing trick of aura and semblance control, he removed the bubble around him, and placed a slow time bubble around her, but didn't activate it. He let his shoes grip the hard ground and his momentum forced him to his feet, and he took a step to keep his balance.

At this point, Abby was horizontal, and 5 feet above ground, on her way down. Grey slowed time around her for a quick second, the planted his foot in her side, not a full on kick, but enough to end the fight. Her aura went from 47% to 9%.

Swigg blew his whistle, and Grey, like always, went to check on his opponent.

"You ok?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, just morphed a lot in that match. Makes me tired."

"Well you did a helluva job keeping me on my toes, I'll tell you that much," he said as he helped her up.

"Aren't you jealous?" Midas said to Uly in the stands.

"No, why would I be?"

"Grey was all touchy feely with Abby after the match. I thought you two are a thing?"

Uly raised an eyebrow as she looked at Midas.

"First of all," Uly started, "It's none of your business. Second, he was helping her up, just like he did with you, Gabby, and every other opponent he beats. You'll have to do better than that to start drama Midas."

Midas harumphed in defeat.

"The next match," Swigg's voice called out over the crown, "Will take place between Alfred and Courtney in 30 minutes. Be ready."


	23. Round 1, Fight 2

_Annnd I'm back again. These next few chapters will probably be a bit shorter, but hopefully they will be up more frequently. I plan on making it one fight per chapter, so for the foreseeable future chapters, there will be 21 other fights. That is, if my math for a 16 person, double elimination tournament is right. Of course, this could change, depending on what I end up writing about, but for now this let's me plan for the future while still giving out chapters. Anyway, enjoy the fight!_

 **Chapter 23**

"What's she like?" Alfred asked Ian.

"What's who like?"

"Courtney."

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know her!" Ian exclaimed.

"Ugh. All I know is her semblance."

"Well at least you have that," Ian replied.

"Alfred?" Swigg asked, approaching the pair.

"Yes?"

"You're up soon, time to head to the arena."

"Sure thing, I'll head over right away."

Swigg nodded, then turned to Ian.

"You know why I put you against Rose?" he asked.

"Semblances?"

"Yup. I'm sorry I can't set up your fight in the night, but I just..0 can't. It would put you at an unfair advantage."

"I understand sir. I'm actually kind of glad it turned out this way. At least right now I have a chance for the first round."

Swigg nodded, then turned back to the arena.

"Right!" he yelled once he got there, "The fight between Alfred Leash and Courtney Mood will begin in a few seconds."

"Hey there Wolf-Boy," Courtney said as Alfred entered the arena, "Ready to lose?"

"Hmph," he said.

"Alright, don't talk to me," she pouted.

Swigg's whistle blew and Alfred had his axes out, and he was in a crouch. Courtney, on the other hand, didn't move a muscle. She just smiled and stared at Alfred.

Alfred suddenly got angry. Very angry. He charged Courtney. A lot faster than she expected. Alfred hasn't been in better shape than he was right now. He was running at at least 75 km/hr. He covered the 100 meter gap in under 5 seconds. Courtney barely had enough time to dive out of the way. Not even the Gabby had seen him run this fast.

Now, just as he got angry in a second, he was now paranoid. This, however, was more normal for Alfred. He was used to being on his guard. Courtney didn't realize this. So when she went in, her gauntlets ready, she wasn't expecting much resistance. She planned on finishing this fight in one punch.

Alfred wasn't as paranoid as he led on. He was perfectly aware of Courtney approaching, he just acted like he was overly worried and kept looking around. Everywhere, except where Courtney was approaching.

She fell for the feint. She wound up for a punch, gripping the bar across her palm to add power to her punch, she swung. Her fist passed through air. She was completely off balance when Alfred attacked. He came at her like a whirlwind of axes. Her gauntlet covered hands fending off as best as they could. He kept her to physically busy to enable her semblance. Finally, her right hand didn't quite make it there in time and one of Alfred's axes, the smaller one, hit her. And she froze. Not intentionally. The moment the axe touched her, ice formed on her shoulder and spread to the rest of her body. Within moments, she was frozen in ice.

Swigg called the match. He called out the Ms. Helpps to dethaw Courtney while he went to talk to Alfred.

"Why play with her?" he asked.

"Play with her?" Alfred exclaimed, "She was playing with me! With my emotions!"

"And you could've ended the fight the moment your axe touched her," Swigg countered. Alfred frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could've turned her to ice at any point. And yet you waited to get past her guard to freeze her." Alfred's face cleared in realization.

"Not true," he started, then held his hand up to forestall Swigg's reply, "Please sir, let me explain." Swigg nodded. "I use a different kind of ice-based dust than the common 'freeze anything it touches' kind. My form of dust can only freeze something with moisture in it, enough moisture to once it starts freezing, it doesn't stop until it either runs out of energy, or freezes all the moisture it can. what's the trade off. I can't freeze everything, but what I can freeze gets completely frozen. Granted this kind of ice-dust will not freeze bodily tissues and blood, so it can't kill, but it does freeze perspired sweat."

Swigg thought about this for a second then nodded.

"Ok, thank you for telling me. I'm guessing you did it the way you did to make her sweat more?" Alfred's face was a mix of affirmation and doubt.

"Not quite. I'd like to say that was the case, but in truth, she actually blocked most of those swings without me wanting her to. It wasn't until I saw a bead of sweat drip down her nose that I clued in that I could make her sweat more and use that method. Either way, it worked."

Swigg nodded again, then patted Alfred on the shoulder.

"Well done making it to the next round," he said, "Once this round is over, you'll be up against Grey, so I suggest you prepare."

Alfred nodded, and thought about his strategies as he walked out of the arena.

"Next," Swigg yelled from the arena, "is Amanda of team GARD versus Priscilla of team JUMP. The fight begins in 30 minutes."

 _This next fight is going to be fun to write, for drama purposes, but difficult to make fair. I don't believe I've revealed Priscilla's semblance yet, but it is kinda obvious, if you know anything about her basis. Either way, you'll find out soon. And how Amanda may counter it... Ideas are already forming. Gotta make some notes, and hopefully have an chap up for tomorrow... We'll see. Ttyl!_

 _JaayyMann_


	24. Round 1, Fight 3

_So I'm back. No excuses, just enjoy a fight. I am actually trying to write more, to get back into a schedule, but as you can probably guess, that hasn't worked out as of late. I am trying though!_

 **Chapter 24**

"So what's your plan?" Grey asked Amanda.

"Amanda? Plan? Psht, let's be real here Grey," Rory joked.

"I mean, he's actually not wrong," Amanda said, "I don't know her semblance, I barely know her weapon."

"Well my guess about her weapon would be some sort of precision projectile firing weapon like a bow. And I'd guess a longbow due to her muscular build. That and the size of her melee weapon," Grey deduced, "But it never hurts to keep an open mind, I could always be wrong."

The team looked at him in astonishment.

"Grey Grace wrong! Never!" they all said in unison, which Grey found pretty impressive, though he was still scowling.

"Just be careful out there ok? You never know what she might pull outta that hat," Grey said as Swigg called Amanda and Priscilla to the field.

"Sure thing, I'll try not to be the first in our team to not make it to round two," she said as she winked.

Walking toward the arena, now with her back to everybody, her face showed a slight sign of worry. If she lost this match, it would hurt her pride more than it would hurt her team's chances at winning this tournament. As she stepped into the arena though, her fears vanished, overwhelmed by the adrenaline rush she gets before each fight. It's like her eyes are suddenly opened and the world is in the crispest focus it could be. She saw Priscilla across the field, and felt like she could trace out each scale on her skin and count each of the black hairs flowing out from under her hat. Then, a sharp sounds pierced her concentration and the fight began.

Amanda had been working on her technique. The one big piece of advice Professor Swigg gave to her was; when she was teleporting, she was too predictable. So she decided to be unpredictable. Instead of blinking behind Priscilla, which she normally would've done, she took a page out of Grey's book and teleported into the rafters.

Priscilla had no idea where she was, until she _felt_ the dust fall on her skin. She dove into a backwards roll just as Amanda smashed the ground where she just was a second ago. The wind flowed over her skin. Part of the bonus of being a snake faunus is that her skin is super sensitive and she can usually use it to her advantage. As Amanda was recovering, Priscilla went on the attack. She used her quarterstaff almost as well as Gabby.

Amanda did quite well while defending. Each time Priscilla went to attack her, she either blocked the attack or blinked away and tried to get in a few punches herself. They rarely connected, as they were stopped by the quarterstaff.

 _She's got me completely on the defensive! This is not how I want this fight to go. Let's see how she deals with dust,_ Amanda thought to herself.

She then blinked away from Priscilla, switched to her range mode, and fired a stream of fire dust projectiles at her. Then something strange happened. While she was firing at Priscilla, they made eye contact and suddenly, her movement became sluggish. It started at her feet and worked it's way up. By the time it had reached her head, her feet started feeling even more weird. She felt as if there was a crust growing around her ankles, then it grew up to her shins, and it kept rising. Starting to panic, Amanda looked down. The crust she was feeling was, in fact, a stone crust. She glared at Priscilla, and saw her standing there, looking all smug, leaning on her quarterstaff. The stone crust had reached her stomach now.

 _Man I wish I could wipe that smug look off her face,_ Amanda thought, _wait… what if I can?_ Then she smiled. A flicker of doubt ran threw Priscilla's smug facade.

The crust had reached Amanda's chest and started to move down her arms, slowing it's upwards climb. Then, the crust was empty. It was like a perfect, life-like stone shell of Amanda, from the neck down. Then it toppled forward, due to its top-heaviness.

Priscilla was completely and utterly shocked. So shocked, she didn't feel the dust raining down from the rafters. She did feel Amanda's bladed brass knuckles hit, and shred, her hat. It also dropped her aura from 95% to 5%.

Now that the fight was over. Amanda started to hear an odd noise. Clapping. Looking at the audience, she saw Grey standing up, clapping. They made eye contact and he nodded. She nodded back, beaming a smile that could blind a Grimm. She turned to Priscilla and shook her hand.

"Good fight," she said, "was that your semblance?"

Priscilla nodded and then shook her head afterwards.

"I haven't ever seen someone get out of it. Like ever. And did you really have to ruin my hat?"

"Ya, sorry about that. I didn't mean to shred it like I did… How do you not turn everyone you look at to stone?"

"Well that's the bonus to being a snake faunus. I have second eyelids, I can easily see though them, but since my semblance only activates through direct eye contact, it protects everyone."

"Oh okay. That's convenient. Do you wanna head into Vale tonight so I can buy you a new hat?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Priscilla said smiling. It was only after they stopped talking that they realized that they were still in the arena and Swigg was yelling at them to get out. Grinning at each other, they left the arena.

 _This was a fun chapter to write, but it didn't quite come out like I was expecting it would. But anyway, I know I said no excuses earlier, but I would like to give credit where it is due. I could not., for the life of me, find inspiration to write. Then, I read_ Deep Blue and Off White, _A RWBY OC story by SnowieBearSnarl. Wow. That got me right back into it. So, hopefully, I can pump out some more plotty chapters, since we're almost 25 chapters in, and there has been little to no plot building. Also, I'm not 100% sure if there will be a flashback chapter, but we'll see. Anyway, till next time,_

 _JaayyMann_


	25. Round 1, Fight 4

_Day 2 of consistency... Let's hope it lasts! I'm seriously looking forward to writing about the next fight. Emile has one of my favourite semblances._

 **Chapter 25**

"How are you holding up?" Rory asked Dewi.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, we've all seen the Jason and Uly fight, so we know he's good. I doubt you'll have to deal with the second part of his semblance, but who knows. Either way, my question still stands. How are you holding up?"

"Better than I expected, but I still can't figure out a way to win. And before you go and get Grey, I wanna figure this out on my own, without the super genius strategist who beats supercomputer level chess games on a daily basis.."

"Fair enough, I'll leave it up to you, but the fight does start any minute," Rory said, looking at Swigg.

"I know, I know," Dewi said back quietly.

Despite wanting to figure this out on his own, Grey had given him a few pointers when he had seen their match up.

"You can expect he'll stick with his spear variant, since it gives him the reach he'll need to get to you while you're in the air. I would be careful about that lightning big time, just be lucky you aren't a walking lightning rod like Rory."

Dewi thought he had a way to get around the lighting, but he wasn't sure yet, and it wasn't the thing he wanted to be unsure about. The professor caught his eyes and nodded. It was time. Dewi took a big breath and let it out slowly. Then he walked into the arena

Jason was standing there, waiting. He nodded to Dewi and Dewi nodded back. Then Swigg's whistle blew. Then, he was gone. Dewi had turned invisible. Like he normally does. But instead of waiting around for a few minutes, he only waited about 15 seconds. At that point, Jason wasn't quite as on guard as he was the moment Dewi disappeared, but he expected Dewi to wait a while like he usually does.

Then there was 2 cracks that split the air. Jason knew what was coming. The same thing that always follows those cracks. He dove forward and then immediately jumped as high as he could. It was a good thing too, since Dewi had correctly predicted which way Jason was going to roll. A dart just barely missed his left leg.

Dewi didn't honestly think that that would win him the duel. Jason was too good of a fighter, but that wasn't the point of those attacks. The next thing Dewi did was just crack his whip. He didn't fire a dart at Jason, but he knew Jason would associate the sound of a whip cracking with a dart flying through the air. So he messed with him. He needed every advantage he could get. Every now and then he'd actually shoot a dart at Jason, but generally the mini, self-reloading crossbow at the tip of his whip stayed inactive.

Jason was on the defensive. At this point he had caught onto Dewi's trick, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. If he stopped trying to dodge, Dewi would actually send in a bolt, but he was just tiring himself out at the moment. He had put his weapon away earlier so he wasn't leaping around with a 6 foot long spear.

An idea popped into Jason's head. A way that might deal with Dewi's tact. He flipped his coin and made it a spear. Then, instead of diving and rolling, which is what he was doing to avoid the possible attacks from Dewi, he started sprinting. Straight towards the sound of the whip.

Dewi, at this point, was still trying to think of a way to win the fight, wasn't expecting this, but he knew it meant Jason had thought of a way to deal with Dewi's stalling technique. And he figured out what Jason's plan was the moment he saw the electricity jumping off his body in preparation. Dewi looked to the rafters and saw safety. He flew straight up and hovered in between the steel beams, waiting.

Jason had noticed the cracks that were ever present were now absent. He still went forward with his plan. Having generated the current he needed, he released it in a screen. It started at his feet, and rose like a sheet of moving light. But the moment it hit the rafters, it was gone. The steel had, in a sense, absorbed the electricity, and because it wasn't an immense amount of current, it didn't end up harming Dewi, who wasn't touching the beams, but the electricity also wasn't arcing through the air.

Jason, at this point, had guessed where Dewi was, but he had no way to reach him. If he knew where in the rafters Dewi was, he could fire a concentrated bolt, but he had no idea.

Then, out of nowhere, Jason felt a rope like thing wrap around him and he knew he had lost. Dewi's whip finished its rounds around Jason, trapping his arms to his sides and then Dewi turned visible.

"Well done, Dewi, I forfeit," Jason said, nodding at him, "I'll be honest, i thought I had this one in the bag. Proved me wrong."

"I don't know how I dodged that screen. If you put more energy into it, it would've arced and it would've been the match. I got lucky, that's all," Dewi replied shyly.

"Hardly. You out played me at every turn. Had me on the defensive for the entire beginning of the match, then when I went on the offensive, you shut me down again."

"He's right," Swigg said, "You did well. Both of you did. It's not easy dealing with an invisible opponent, but you handled yourself quite well, Jason. Anyway, the next fight will be starting in 30 minutes or so, so head up to the bleachers and get ready. I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting one."

 _I always find it difficult to write about a fight including Dewi since he's such a passive person, and I based his entire style around it. He supposed to be_ _basically_ _an angel, so in 1v1's its a pain. Anyway, I'll try to get another up tonight or tomorrow._


	26. Round 1, Fight 5

_Day 2 of consistency... Let's hope it lasts! I'm seriously looking forward to writing about the next fight. Emile has one of my favourite semblances._

 **Chapter 25**

"How are you holding up?" Rory asked Dewi.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, we've all seen the Jason and Uly fight, so we know he's good. I doubt you'll have to deal with the second part of his semblance, but who knows. Either way, my question still stands. How are you holding up?"

"Better than I expected, but I still can't figure out a way to win. And before you go and get Grey, I wanna figure this out on my own, without the super genius strategist who beats supercomputer level chess games on a daily basis.."

"Fair enough, I'll leave it up to you, but the fight does start any minute," Rory said, looking at Swigg.

"I know, I know," Dewi said back quietly.

Despite wanting to figure this out on his own, Grey had given him a few pointers when he had seen their match up.

"You can expect he'll stick with his spear variant, since it gives him the reach he'll need to get to you while you're in the air. I would be careful about that lightning big time, just be lucky you aren't a walking lightning rod like Rory."

Dewi thought he had a way to get around the lighting, but he wasn't sure yet, and it wasn't the thing he wanted to be unsure about. The professor caught his eyes and nodded. It was time. Dewi took a big breath and let it out slowly. Then he walked into the arena

Jason was standing there, waiting. He nodded to Dewi and Dewi nodded back. Then Swigg's whistle blew. Then, he was gone. Dewi had turned invisible. Like he normally does. But instead of waiting around for a few minutes, he only waited about 15 seconds. At that point, Jason wasn't quite as on guard as he was the moment Dewi disappeared, but he expected Dewi to wait a while like he usually does.

Then there was 2 cracks that split the air. Jason knew what was coming. The same thing that always follows those cracks. He dove forward and then immediately jumped as high as he could. It was a good thing too, since Dewi had correctly predicted which way Jason was going to roll. A dart just barely missed his left leg.

Dewi didn't honestly think that that would win him the duel. Jason was too good of a fighter, but that wasn't the point of those attacks. The next thing Dewi did was just crack his whip. He didn't fire a dart at Jason, but he knew Jason would associate the sound of a whip cracking with a dart flying through the air. So he messed with him. He needed every advantage he could get. Every now and then he'd actually shoot a dart at Jason, but generally the mini, self-reloading crossbow at the tip of his whip stayed inactive.

Jason was on the defensive. At this point he had caught onto Dewi's trick, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. If he stopped trying to dodge, Dewi would actually send in a bolt, but he was just tiring himself out at the moment. He had put his weapon away earlier so he wasn't leaping around with a 6 foot long spear.

An idea popped into Jason's head. A way that might deal with Dewi's tact. He flipped his coin and made it a spear. Then, instead of diving and rolling, which is what he was doing to avoid the possible attacks from Dewi, he started sprinting. Straight towards the sound of the whip.

Dewi, at this point, was still trying to think of a way to win the fight, wasn't expecting this, but he knew it meant Jason had thought of a way to deal with Dewi's stalling technique. And he figured out what Jason's plan was the moment he saw the electricity jumping off his body in preparation. Dewi looked to the rafters and saw safety. He flew straight up and hovered in between the steel beams, waiting.

Jason had noticed the cracks that were ever present were now absent. He still went forward with his plan. Having generated the current he needed, he released it in a screen. It started at his feet, and rose like a sheet of moving light. But the moment it hit the rafters, it was gone. The steel had, in a sense, absorbed the electricity, and because it wasn't an immense amount of current, it didn't end up harming Dewi, who wasn't touching the beams, but the electricity also wasn't arcing through the air.

Jason, at this point, had guessed where Dewi was, but he had no way to reach him. If he knew where in the rafters Dewi was, he could fire a concentrated bolt, but he had no idea.

Then, out of nowhere, Jason felt a rope like thing wrap around him and he knew he had lost. Dewi's whip finished its rounds around Jason, trapping his arms to his sides and then Dewi turned visible.

"Well done, Dewi, I forfeit," Jason said, nodding at him, "I'll be honest, i thought I had this one in the bag. Proved me wrong."

"I don't know how I dodged that screen. If you put more energy into it, it would've arced and it would've been the match. I got lucky, that's all," Dewi replied shyly.

"Hardly. You out played me at every turn. Had me on the defensive for the entire beginning of the match, then when I went on the offensive, you shut me down again."

"He's right," Swigg said, "You did well. Both of you did. It's not easy dealing with an invisible opponent, but you handled yourself quite well, Jason. Anyway, the next fight will be starting in 30 minutes or so, so head up to the bleachers and get ready. I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting one."

 _I always find it difficult to write about a fight including Dewi since he's such a passive person, and I based his entire style around it. He supposed to be_ _basically_ _an angel, so in 1v1's its a pain. Anyway, I'll try to get another up tonight or tomorrow._


	27. Round 1, Fight 6

_Well, here we are again. Lazy me hasn't uploaded in like 2 weeks. In a rush too so I won't be able to edit this one right away. Hope you enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 27**

"So, you ready for your fight?" Grey asked Rory.

"How am I supposed fight a girl!" Rory exclaimed, "I don't want to hurt her."

Grey laughed. Rory stared daggers at him.

"Do you really think she would be here if she couldn't protect herself? Let's be real here," Grey said realistically.

"But she's all natural and stuff and my weapon is called Sol Force for a reason."

"I'm sure she's figured out how to deal with fire."

"I hope so…" Rory said, obviously still worried.

"Listen," Grey began, "I know what it's like to hurt her. Do you not remember the time I sent her to the infirmary? She won't hold it against you if you do end up sending her there. It is a regulated fight, but things can get out of hand. Heck do you remember that story they they told us about some of the accidents that happened? I mean the worst was a busted leg. If you really are that worried, just remember, Swigg is watching, and he will step in if things get out of hand. It'll be fine. Now go to the arena, your fight is about to begin."

Rory walked away, head down, but feeling a little better about the upcoming fight.

As Rory walked into the arena, Gabby was just entering. His heart fluttered a little like it always did every time he saw her. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was a regulated fight, just as Grey said, nothing will go wrong. Hopefully.

Rory realized Swigg was asking if he was ready. Nodding, he pulled his axe off his back and rested the head of the axe on the ground. Gabby had also given the 'all ready' signal and seemed incredibly relaxed. Rory didn't know how she did it. Little did he know, Gabby was thinking that exact thought.

 _How can he be so calm?! I mean I don't wanna hurt him! How can he block any dust based attack! That's my only was to deal damage at a distance,_ Gabby thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Swigg's whistle and she realized that the match had begun.

Rory heard the whistle as well and prepared for an attack, but none came. He was staring hard at Gabby and she was staring back, both waiting for the other to make the first move. In another game of patience, the girl won, again. Rory picked up his axe and lowered his density just enough so that any incoming attack would pass through him. As he walked slowly towards Gabby, he thought ahead, trying to figure out a way to attack, but not attack like he's trying to kill her. Deciding to play it by ear, he set his thoughts aside.

About halfway across the arena, a bolt of ice came crackling through the air. Rory decided not to give away his density just yet and easily sidestepped it. He was looking at Gabby, and she did an odd motion with her staff. When she had fired the bolt, she pointed it at Rory, but now, she seemed to pull the staff close to herself, almost like she was protecting it. It didn't dawn on Rory what she was doing until that ice bolt that had flew past him, passed through his chest.

 _She can control her dust attacks with her staff? How?_ He thought, not understanding. Gabby's face also showed signs of confusion, before she realized how her attack was ineffective. She didn't have long to linger on that fact before Rory was in front of her. Being one of the few people who was taller than her, she felt weird looking up at him, like she was a child in a world of giants.

They just stood there, 5 feet away from each other, sizing one another up.

Yggdrasil's Limb was suddenly in motion. Gabby expected it to pass right through him, but as she swung it at him, she could feel it being pulled towards him, not just by the force she was applying to it, but by some other force. Then it hit Rory. Like actually hit him, but it felt like it was hitting a planet. When she tried to pull it back, she found it like pulling a stick out of a jar of honey. Possible, but difficult.

Rory was just standing there, like a statue. He could flick Gabby and break any bone he hit. Once she had pulled her staff out of his gravitational field, he returned to his normal density. He then went of the attack. Both of the fighters had relatively long range when it can to melee, so even as Rory went on the attack, Gabby could keep her distance and still manage to swing at him. Rory could alter his density whenever he wanted to almost instantly, but refrained from doing so in this fight. If he went too low, he couldn't hit Gabby, and if he went too high, he would seriously hurt her.

The fight lasted quite some time, the two would usually manage to block each other's blow, but every now and then, a hit would get through their guards.

10 minutes later, and the fight was almost over. Both Rory and Gabby were exhausted. Their aura were at 15% and 17% respectively. Then, Gabby slipped. The pool of sweat around the two had become dangerous. Her foot slid a few inches forward, taking her attention off Rory, and he managed one last hit, harder than any other in the fight, but not as hard as it could've been. Gabby's aura dropped to 9% and Swigg called the match. Rory and Gabby both collapsed, each seemed to inhale enough air to change the pressure in the air, then exhaled gale force winds. They both looked at each other and just laughed.

"Alright you two, you need to get up and out of the arena," Swigg said, looming over them, "I need to get this mess cleaned up before the next fight."

"Sure…. Thing… Professor…" Rory said between breaths. He slowly stood up, then helped Gabby up, which ended quite awkwardly. Rory held out his hand once he was up and Gabby took it. He then pulled her to her feet, but overestimated her weight and ended up pulling her up too fast and then ended up in this weird hug position. Both were too tired to move so they just stood there, in each other's arms. Then Swigg quietly reminded them to leave.

"Next up is Rose and Ian," Swigg announced, "Be in the arena in 30 minutes!"

 _The next fight is probably gonna be kinda bland, considering there wont be semblances, but I'm kinda excited to show off Rose. Anyway, hopefully I will have it up sooner than normal..._

 _JaayyMann_


	28. Round 1, Fight 7

_Well, better than usual, but still later than I had hoped. Like I said last time, kinda a boring chap, no semblance action here. Might take a bit of a break from the fighting after the next fight, stretch out the night or something. We'll see. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 28**

Ian and Rose stood across from each other, waiting for Swigg's moment it sounded, Ian used his sling to send some very well aimed lead pellets flying towards Rose, only for her to cut them out of the air with her dirk. She moved at incredible speeds as she blocked more and more pellets, until, all of a sudden they stopped. She soon found out why. Ian had placed the last pellet into the pouch, as if he was going to send it toward Rose, but didn't.

Those who had scene his fight with Swigg had expected him to make his sling a rigid club. Instead, he kept the sling's arms relaxed, and used it as a mace. As he advanced upon Rose, she readied herself. Ian swung at her, aiming high, and when Rose went to block it with her dirk, the weight in the pouch acted as a bolo and the mace wrapped around the dirk, it's snake-like shape keeping it from sliding down the blade and off the end.

Ian yanked hard on the mace, ripping the dirk out of Rose's hand. Unfortunately for Ian, the dirk was still stuck to his mace, and Rose decided to attack, weapon or no weapon. Ian was distracted, trying to get Rose's dirk unstuck from his weapon, Dark Celestial, and he didn't expect Rose, who seemed to be do timid and shy, to start punching him. His aura dropped 13% before he realized what was happening. It dropped another 12 before he could do anything about it. He went to grab the handle of Rose's dirk.

Up in the stands, Grey heard Courtney inhale quickly, and wince.

"What?" Grey asked. Courtney looked at him and said,

"Her weapon is called The Thorn for a reason. I still remember the time Taelon picked it up to give it to her. He still has scars."

Grey, curious, looked back to the fight.

Ian's hand had now fully closed around The Thorn. His eyes widened as barbs, thorns, appeared out of the hilt, viciously stabbing his palm and fingers. As he tried to open his hand to drop the dirk, he found he couldn't. The thorns were barbed, holding his hand in place.

This whole time, Rose was laying into Ian's unprotected stomach. Ian's aura dropped past the threshold and the match was called. Ian's hand was still stuck, painfully to the handle of Rose's weapon. Rose reached forward and pressed a button on the almost non-existent cross guard and the barbs seemingly disappeared and Ian got his hand back.

"I'm soooo sorry! Are you ok? Let me see you hand!" Rose insisted. Ian gave her a confused look and held out his hand. Rose held it gently, examined it, then reached into a pouch attached to the back of her dress and pulled out some bandages and a bottle.

"This is going to hurt. Like a lot, so be ready," Rose said, then poured a respectable amount of liquid out of the bottle, onto Ian's hand. Ian grunted, gritting his teeth, determined not to cry out or anything of the sort. Eventually, he became used to the pain in his hand. Rose continued to clean and bandage the wound.

"Ok, I hope this doesn't become a trend," Swigg said quietly to himself, "Hey," now addressing the two students on the field, "Time to get moving, the next fight, between Taelon and Midas, will be starting in 30 minutes. It's the last fight of the day, and I'm sure everyone is tired. After this, I'll announce tomorrows bracket and we can all go and get some sleep."

 _A tad short too, apologies but I need to get to sleep... Anyway, next up will be interesting to write. If you haven't already guessed Midas's semblance(Of if I haven't told you), You will probably find out next chap. Anyway, tttyl!_

 _JaayyMann_


	29. Round 1, Fight 8

_Well, I'm back again! This fight was an... interesting... one to write. It just kinda wrote itself. I wasn't really sure who would win till it happened. Also why the fight was so short. Anyway, prepare for some not so action based chapters. Probably not a lot but who knows. Anyway enjoy!_

 **Chapter 29**

"So, the bet still on?" Taelon asked Emile.

"Of course it's still on. I'm not one to go back on my word," Emile rumbled.

"Ok, well when I win this, expect to do a month's worth of dishes ok?"

"We'll see."

"Anyway, I've got to get the the arena. The match starts soon."

"Mmhm."

"Are you both ready?" Swigg asked.

"Sure am," Taelon said, showing off his brilliant smile.

"Hmph, let's get this done," Midas harrumphed.

"Very well," Swigg said, then whistled to start the match.

Midas immediately charged at Taelon, sword ready to strike. He swung at Taelon, hoping to end the fight fast. However, all of a sudden, a shield was between Midas and Taelon. Midas's strike was deflected and threw him off balance. Then, the shield quickly morphed into a small blade that stabbed at Midas's abdomen.

Midas's eyes widened. He looked up at Taelon and saw that he wasn't even holding the dagger. He was just holding a pen and pad, writing casually. The dagger was reflected by Midas's aura. It glimmered gold, but stayed resolute. Then the dagger switched to an arrow, and this arrow flew rapidly, behind Midas, and repeatedly stabbed at Midas. Each time, Midas's aura held.

"Jesus dude, how much aura do you have?" Taelon asked. He started drawing more furiously. A massive anvil took the place of the arrow, flew to the top of the arena and dropped.

Midas dove out of the way, dodging the falling anvil as it created a small crater in the middle of the floor. Midas went on the attack, stabbing and slicing as Taelon. His aura level was dangerously low. One more hit and the match would be over, Taelon as the victor. Midas was determined to win. The only member of JUMP to win their match was Uly. Midas didn't want her to be the only victor in JUMP.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get through Taelon's guard. Midas just kept on the attack. Unfortunately, he slipped up. Taelon used his shield to hit Midas one last time, dropping his aura past the threshold, and Swigg called the match.

"I… I lost?! HOW?! I'm superior in every way!"

"Someone's a sore loser," Taelon said, shaking his head.

Midas stormed off, leaving the arena.

'What's up with him?" Grey asked Uly.

"He hates losing. You should've heard him when you beat him. He didn't stop sulking for a week."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, what-"

"Alright! Listen up everyone! Here is tomorrow's bracket!

Grey vs. Alfred

Amanda vs. Rose

Dewi vs. Uly

Rory vs. Taelon

So be ready! The tournament resumes at 10AM tomorrow! Be here then! You are dismissed," Swigg finished.

"You were saying?" Uly asked Grey.

"Hmm?" Grey said, his mind snapping back to reality.

"You were saying something before the professor started explaining tomorrow."

"Oh, I was going to ask what you were up to later? Figured I got nothing to do, but maybe if you have nothing to do either, then we can do nothing together," Grey said.

"Sure! Sounds like fun! Where do you wanna hang out?"

"Well, how about the cliff above the Emerald Forest?"

"Sure! See ya then!" Uly said, before giving Grey a hug and walking away.

 _Soooo now you know what to expect for the next chapter... Hopefully it wont get too sappy. Anyway, Imma start writing chap 30. Till then!_

 _JaayyMann_


	30. Update

_Heyy all, just an update. sorry for The lack of content, but I've been away from any sorta computer for a bit and will be for another week or two still. maybe 3, not sure tho. ill get a chap up as soon as i can! sorry again!_ _JaayyMann_


	31. The Date

_Well, I know I said there wouldn't be a chapter for a while, but I got a home weekend soooooo I decided to write one. It's a longer one, so enjoy!_

 **Chapter 30**

"Alright guys, I'm heading out for a bit. I'll see you in a while," Grey told his team as he opened the dorm door.

"Have fun on you date! Be home for 9 okaaaayyy," Amanda teased. Grey stared daggers at her.

"I'll be home when I feel like being home Amanda. Maybe now you'll actually have to learn to cook."

"Listen here, smart ass," Amanda said, standing up, heading towards Grey. Grey stood still as stone, a lazy smile on his face. Right before Amanda stopped in front of him, he stepped back through the open door and closed it in Amanda's face.

"Grey!" Amanda yelled.

"Or just order takeout!" He said back, before turning and jogging down the hall. Grey was excited. Both he and Uly had made it to the second round of the tournament. Of course he was also proud of his team. They were the only team to have every member make it through to round 2. But he decided to put the thoughts of fighting out of his head. His date with Uly wasn't for another hour, but he wanted to grab a couple things before they met up.

His first stop was the bakery. It was 4:30, so they had just made fresh bread for the dinner rush. He ordered a round loaf, along with some cinnamon rolls, to be ready for 5:15. He then went to the general store and picked up some vitamin water. Being the kind of person he was, he already knew Uly's favourite flavour, along with other useful things about her. They exchanged likes and dislike at the dinner they had after they whooped those thugs. Too bad they didn't end up finding anything out about who hired them or whatnot. He grabbed her a lemonade flavour, and an orange for himself. He also grabbed some cubes of pineapple and watermelon. He picked up some marble cheese and some butter. By now it was almost 5 o'clock, so he headed towards the bakery to pick up his bread and dessert. He then hit up the florist and grabbed a single, small, purple water lily. He figured it worked out well, since she loved lilies and he was a purple fan. Though the water bit kinda bugged him. But hey, it's just a flower.

He made his way back to Beacon, a backpack filled with supplies hanging from one of his shoulders, leaving his back open in case he had to use his bow. It never hurt to be prepared. He also carried the lily in his right hand.

He saw her waiting at the fountain, in her more casual clothes. She still had her leather skirt on, but it was less bulky, and she wore a tanktop in lieu of her leather chest wrap. She still carried Pride's Revenge of course, just like he was carrying Valkyrie's Edge. Her strawberry blonde hair glinted in the setting sun, making it look like she had a halo of burning flames. She stood there, arms crossed over her chest, one leg crossed over the other, leaning on the fountain. He chin was up, like she was proud to be alive. Her hair was mostly out of her eyes, except for one rebellious lock.

As he approached her, she turned her head towards him and his dark green eyes made contact with her incredible clear green eyes. He always thought it looked like her irises were perfectly cut emeralds, only even more clear. It was like she could see all his pros and cons, but set aside the cons and focused on the pros.

She smiled, and he realized it was because his lips seemed to be connecting his ears. He relaxed his face a little, so it didn't looked like he was forcing the smile, then realized that that in it of itself was forcing the smile, so he let his grin run ear to ear again.

He just had time to set the backpack down and hide the flower behind it when Uly tackled him in a hug. He didn't think it was possible for him to smile more, but his face muscles found a way. He hugged her back, squeezing with all the force he could without hurting her. Then he felt her squeeze tighter in response. They were embraced this way for a few seconds before she loosened her arms and tapped on his back. He loosened his own grip and heard her suddenly take in a breathe of air.

"Man I love your hugs but holy," she said, putting her hand over her chest, "They do have side effects."

Grey's face dimmed slightly in concern, but that was quickly corrected by Uly. She saw this concern and grinned.

"You'll have to squeeze harder than that to actually hurt me you know," she said, punching his arm playfully.

"Oh," Grey said, almost excitedly, "Here," he reached down and picked back up the lily. Uly's eyes widened and she looked away from the flower, at Grey.

"Thank you Grey! It's amazing!" she said, placing the flower behind her ear.

With Grey's face back to beaming, and Uly's face matching, the two held hands as they walked through Beacon, towards the forest.

By the time they made it to the cliff, the sun was a handbreadth above the horizon. Grey pulled out the bread, butter and cheese, as well as his hunting knife to cut the cheese. He also pulled out their drinks.

Their sunset picnic ended up a success. The two sat their, as the sun crawled towards the horizon, almost like it wanted to last as long as possible for the two. When it finally set and the sky turned from orange to red, then to indigo, and the stars started winking into existance. Then, the sky was black and the entire sky was filled with white, blue, orange, and red dots. Stars and planets were only out shone by the cracked moon, which didn't look cracked at the moment. Due to the phases of the moon, it currently looked like a full, unharmed moon. Grey laid back in the grass, and he glanced over at Uly. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was shivering.

"Oh I'm such an ass," Grey said, sitting back up. Uly looked at him in confusion, clearly trying to hide the fact that she was cold. Grey held out his hand, and prompted Uly to take it. She did. Suddenly she was filled with warmth. The night air no longer chilled her. Her confusion grew as she released Greys hand, and the warmth suddenly faded. She grabbed his hand again, and sure enough, the warmth was back. Grey smiled and laid back down, dragging Uly down as well. The two just laid there in silence before Uly finally asked the question that was bugging her.

"How?"

"Hmm? The whole warm thing?"

"Yeah. I thought your semblance was time. So how can you warm me up by simply holding my hand?"

"Well, when you are stuck in a house for over a year with little to do because half the time you can barely get out of bed, you learn a lot about yourself and the abilities you have. That and the fact that there are a lot of books in the world. Anyways, time is such an interesting thing. It's the world's most effective catalyst, but also an incredible preservative. It can trap things, or it can make them disappear. Did you know I can kill someone just but putting a bubble at the tip of my arrow them speeding the time up. And I can make that bubble the size of a few cells then the rate at which time is increased is something 417 years per second. I haven't used it yet, but according to the biology books I read, the human body cannot function if the spinal cord is cut at a certain height. Well I learned something really cool one day. Your body creates its own heat, and when I place a bubble around myself, I can slow time down so that the heat my body expends is slowed down and essentially trapped. It took a few tries to get the right speed where the air would cool down eventually, just not before the other body heat warmed me up. I can also adjust the humidity around my body in the same manner. I keep it at, what I think, is the perfect temperature."

"But then when you use your semblance in combat, do you have to-"

"Turn off my personal warmth bubble? No. I tell everyone I can only slow down time OR speed it up. I'm lying when I say that. I can easily do both. But why would I? Why would I freeze an enemy in a slow bubble then speed myself up in a speed bubble? No. Despite the obvious advantages there are to doing so, it's just too strong. There would be no challenge, no need to improve. No. I'd rather act like I can only do one."

Uly propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Grey. Grey met her eyes, and kept the eye contact, preparing for her response. She just shook her head.

"You're something else, Grey. You know most people wouldn't hesitate to use both speed and slow time to the fullest, just to reduce the amount of effort it takes to fight? Most people would use your semblance in a way that resulted in the least amount of work to success ratio. But not you. You actually limit yourself so others, even Grimm, have a chance. That's one of your best qualities," she finished, then laid back down, this time, she rested her head on his chest.

"Wait," she said, tilting her head back so she could see his face without lifting her head, "That means you could've just placed a bubble around me, without holding my hand. So why did you ask for me to hold your hand?"

Grey grinned sheepishly.

"Well," he started, "I'm a physical contact kinda guy. Hugs, holding hands, etcetera are super calming and important to me. Sooooooo maybe it was a ploy to hold your hand again, but it worked didn't it?" he said, winking.

She laughed, turned her head so she could see the stars again and pulled his arm around her.

The two laid there for hours, just chatting and watching the stars.

Grey woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. He kept his eyes closed, and after a brief lapse in his steady, sleeping breathing pattern, it looked like he was still asleep. He felt Uly's breathing pattern lapse just as his did, and he knew she was also awake. He gave her hand a very slight squeeze just to let her know he was up, and he felt her fingers flex in response. They both laid there and outwardly, they looked like a couple sleeping, Uly's head on Grey's chest, Grey's arm cradling Uly's, their hands interconnected on her stomach. The backpack was to Grey's right. As was Valkyrie's Edge. Uly was on his left, and to the left of her was Pride's Revenge.

Grey focuses on his hearing, smell and touch. He noticed that there was still no wind, so the sky was probably clear. He didn't hear a thing. But he could smell something. He couldn't place the smell, but he knew it didn't belong. Then Uly started squeezing his fingers in a pattern. Long squeeze, long squeeze, quick squeeze, slight pause. Quick, long, quick, slight pause. Quick, quick, slight pause. Long squeeze, long squeeze, slight pause. Long, long, then a long pause. She went to repeat the message, but he got her message. He squeezed back. Long, long, short is a G. Quick long quick is R. Quick, quick is I, and the two Long, long's were both M's. Grimm. He agreed, but was it just a Beowulf? Or maybe an Ursa? He didn't know but he knew that it hadn't seen them yet. Otherwise they'd be mid combat, fighting for their lives.

Grey sent his own message, also using Morse Code. _On 3_. Then he squeezed a countdown on her arm. _3, 2, 1._

They both opened their eyes and took stock of the situation in a glance. They grabbed their swords, Grey put an increased speed bubble around them and they ran 50 meters away from the large black mass that was less than 5 meters from the compressed grass that they were laying in. Grey was amazed he hadn't heard it land. The Nevermore was larger than any he had seen. It's attention seemed divided between the two humans in front of it, and the city of Vale. Deciding to attack the former, the Nevermore waddled towards Grey and Uly. It jabbed at them with it's beak, which they both dodged. When it pulled it's head back, there was a 6 foot hole in the ground. Grey switch the a slow bubble surrounding himself and Uly, for back-up defense, and went on the attack. He fired arrow after arrow, slashed over and over with his sword, but the thing just would not die. It was at least twice the size of the Giant Nevermores they had fought in the trials. A single feather was longer than a transport truck with a trailer. Uly was also attacking the Nevermore, and was having a little more luck, solely due to the mass of her weapon, but she still wasn't doing enough to seriously hurt it.

They both leapt back, looked at each other, and exchanged a few words.

"This thing is enormous. I've never seen a Grimm of this size," Grey said, shaking his head, "My sword just won't hurt it. It's like attacking an eagle with a toothpick."

"I know. Even Pride's Revenge isn't doing much. I'd use my ranged form, but we're just too close for the payload I'd need to use to wipe it out." Uly could almost see the gears turn in Grey's head. Then he tilted his head thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Prepare your heaviest rocket you've got," Grey said, "I'm gonna get you to fire it at point blank."

"Um, Grey, do you want us to die?" Grey smiled.

"Oh I have no intentions of dying. I've still got way too much time I wanna spend with you. Just trust me okay?"

"Alright…" Uly said, switching her weapon to the FIM-92J Stinger rocket launcher, specifically made for anti-air uses. She turned a dial on the side of the rocket and the end of the rocket rotated and expanded, as did the rocket in the tube. She lined the laser sight up and gave Grey thumbs up.

"Okay, on my mark. 3, 2, 1, Mark!" Grey said.

Uly pulled the trigger. The rocket flew out of the tube and hit the Nevermore dead in the chest. Grey grabbed Uly and shielded her with his body. In truth, he wasn't sure if this was going to work, but it was the best chance they had. He placed a bubble around the two of them and slowed time down as slow as he could. It would take light itself almost a minute to reach them. His aura level got quite low, but he managed. Finally once the blast around them had blown by, he dove to the side with Uly in his arms, and they landed in the grass, just as his bubble dissipated. Grey felt the heat on his back, but wasn't close enough to get burnt.

They just laid there for about a minute, Uly on top of Grey, who was on his back. They were face to face. Grey looked to their left and say the massive pile of dust that was once an immense Nevermore.

Grey and Uly both started giggling. Their giggles escalated to laughter and it kept escalating until they couldn't breathe.

Grey finally caught his breath.

"Well that was one helluva date eh?"

"No doubt, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Hey, I try," Grey said, winking. They both looked up as they saw the flashing lights of the Vale City Police.

Grey sighed.

"Here we go…"

 _And there's the date. Sorry about any errors, don't have time to edit this, since I gotta sleep, but I'll try and reread and edit it ASAP. Hope you liked it!_

 _JaayyMann_


	32. Sleep

_Sigh... Well here's another coupley chapter. And now you guys will know why I hate uploading on the tablet. no paragraph spacing. That and when I'm writing a lot, I prefer an actual keyboard. Anyway enjoy. And there isn't any sexy shtuff going on between Grey and Uly, they're both 16. I don't write that kinda stufffffff. Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 31**

"What do you mean we're under arrest?" Grey exclaimed, "We just took on the biggest Nevermore I've seen and you are arresting us? For using our weapons on the cliff above the Emerald Forest?"

"The only issue with your story is the fact that I see no remnants of any Nevermores. You're what, 16? How many Nevermores could you have seen?" the cop said, frowning.

"We happen to be students at Beacon. So enough. And you know just as well as I do that Grimm turn to ash when they die, then the ash melts away. Listen, we gotta tournament in," Grey checked his watch, "Holy crap its 3AM? Uly, what time did Swigg say the tourney started?"

"10. I didn't realize we slept for so long. We need to get back," she replied.

"Amen. See ya officer."

"I don't think so," the officer said, placing a hand on his holister, "You and your lady friend will accompany my partner and I to the station for questioning."

Grey sighed and shot a questioning look at Uly. She shook her head. Grey shrugged and started to walk forward. The officer pulled out his gun and took aim at Grey.

"Freeze!" he yelled. Grey stopped walking and looked confused.

"Well do you want me in the cruiser or not?" he asked.

"I do but you can't just waltz over here, holding a sword."

Grey glanced down at his left hand and saw that Valkyrie's Edge was still in his hand.

"My bad, " Grey laughed, "didn't realize I still had Edge out."

The officer scowled and put Grey and Uly in the cruiser.

"Ok, so that's the story you're sticking with?" the officer asked. They were back at the station and were being questioned by the officer who arrested them. He had explained that most of the force had the night of, so he got to question them.

"Yes that's the story we're sticking with, because that's what happened. I don't fib when it comes to Grimm. Now can we go now? We're both very tired and we have a tourney to fight in tomorrow," Grey said, exasperated.

"No you cannot leave. You are both being charged with-"

"Before you continue," Grey interrupted, "I would like to say one more thing," he then continued, without waiting for a response, "I'll tell you what, next time, we won't fight the Nevermore. Next time we'll just lay there as it eats us alive. Then we won't be able to do anything when it attacks Vale and kills countless before you can muster your forces and wake the school. Now before I said you could continue, well I'm retracting that. We're leaving. Oh and before you call us back, ask your chief to call his brother and tell him about what happened."

The officer just sat there, speechless, as Grey stood up, grabbed Uly's hand and walked out with her.

"You're insane," she said when the door to the station closed.

"Hmm?" Grey asked.

"Well, first off, great speech, but bluffing about the captain? That probably didn't help. And just walking out definitely didn't help."

Grey's face cleared of the questioning looks it had taken when he asked the question.

"Thanks, I wasn't bluffing, and I'm tired, you're tired, and don't try to hide it. So, let's get back to the school and get some rest."

Uly looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. Grey, who prided himself on noticing details like that did, in fact, notice.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What is what?" she replied.

"You looked like you were going to say something."

"Oh it's nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Uly," Grey said, turning to grab Uly's other hand, and pulled her closer, the they were almost nose to nose, "I could careless if all you had to say was 'I'm hungry,' or even 'Ok.' If you have anything you want to say, don't hesitate to say it. The more you talk, the better the world seems. So tell me what you were going to say. Even if you think it'll be pointless or hurt my feelings."

Uly stared at Grey's eyes and just smiled, then pulled him in for a hug.

"I really had a good time tonight," she said during the hug, "It was probably the best night I've had in awhile, followed by the best sleep I've had in years, despite it being interrupted by a Nevermore, and I was wearing my casual clothes, not my pj's. So, I was wondering… if, well… we could, well, we could grab our pj's and then stay together tonight. Not like 'sleeping' together, but actually sleeping, just, together. Oh forget it, just forget-" Uly stopped when Grey pulled back for the hug and they were back to nose to nose. His face was a little red, like he was blushing.

"Not the kinda thing you can forget, Uly. I also had an amazing night, and I can agreed 100% about the best sleep part too. It was the first night in my entire memory where I didn't have a nightmare. So yes, I would love to stay the night with you. But where would we stay? I'd rather not try to fit two people in the twin sized beds in our dorms… Plus then we'd have to deal with our teams in the morning…"

Uly looked dumbfounded.

"Well you don't have look so shocked," Grey said, "did you really expect me to turn you down?"

"Sorta yeah, I just figured you'd say we're moving too fast. Also, you've never not had nightmares? How do you get enough sleep every night?"

"I generally don't, but there are some advantages to my semblance. Though it doesn't stop the nightmares, since I just bubble my bed and speed it up, then it's like the rest of the world is moving slowly, but when I think I'm moving at the same pace, when really it's just that I'm moving, or sleeping, for so much longer, when the world is moving the same pace. It's-"

"Relativity, I know," Uly said, shaking her head in amazement.

"Wow, good looking, top tier fighter, and smart. You really are the girl of my dreams." Grey said, smiling, "But we still need a place to stay."

"Are you trying to be smooth?" she asked, "Because it's working. And don't worry about that, I know a place, let's just get back to the school."

The two walked, hand in hand, back to the school. When they arrived, they both went to room 117, the dorm of team GARD, Grey told Uly to wait in the hall. He placed a noise reducing, slow time bubble around him, and snuck in, changed into his pajamas, then put his clothes and weapon in the backpack they brought for the picnic, and grabbed a spare. As he quietly made his way to the door, he paused at the fridge, then wrote a quick note for his team. Just that he was staying somewhere else tonight and he would see them all in class tomorrow.

He removed the bubble as he was closing the door, and they headed off to JUMP's dorm, and this time Grey waited in the hall, but he still placed the noise reducing bubble around Uly. He had also given her a spare backpack he'd picked up from his room. In a minute or so, she opened the door, backpack in hand, grabbed his hand, and lead him to a door down the hall and to the left.

"When our team got here, they had made our dorm a storage room, so we had to sleep in separate rooms until they had a chance to empty and furnish it. This was where I stayed," Uly whispered in his ear. She passed her scroll over the handle and the door clicked open. The bed in the room was a queen and had fresh sheets. There was also a bathroom off to the side.

"You sure no one uses it?" Grey asked her.

"I do every now and then, so I asked the cleaning staff to keep it clean and ready to use."

"Smart," Grey muttered, as he placed his bag on the ground on the left side of the bed. Uly did the same on the right. They both set alarms on their scrolls and got under the covers. Uly snuggled up the Grey, and they both were asleep within half a minute.

The next morning, Grey woke up, Uly's head was still on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his right arm. Grey just laid there, the calmest he had been in ages, and let his thoughts wander.

 _Here I am, 16, and already I want to marry this girl. Is that weird? I mean how many other 16 year olds want a real, serious relationship? One where it doesn't have to be sexual every time they get under the covers together. One where they could just talk, no holds barred and not have to worry about what they say. One where it means something._

At this point, Uly shifted, with a slight groan, and she moved one of her hands to dub her eyes. She moved her head so she could look at Grey's face, and saw he was already awake, but he was staring off into space, his mind clearly elsewhere. She took the time to adjust herself so she was more comfortable and studied his face in the light. His jaw was pronounced, but slimmer than most, and he had high cheekbones, giving his face a very long look. His nose was, again, strong and straight, but quite slim. His hair covered his forehead, and fell around the sides of his face, to his earlobes, like it was trying to frame his face. It was little longer in the back. His eyes, dark and green, made Uly feel like she was looking into a forbidden forest at twilight. She felt like she should be scared, but she wasn't. She felt safe. She felt like she could relax. That she could challenge the world with him at her side, and win.

She realized Grey was no longer staring into space, and that she was looking at her, her face, her eyes. Most straight guys, when they are in with a female, they don't looks at faces. They looked at other features, and they do so lustfully. But not Grey. She felt like he could look right through her, but in a good way. Like he would always watch out for her, but still let her fight her own battles. Her thoughts were broken by Grey's voice.

"Hey Uly, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock, you?" she replied.

"Peacefully," he said with a smile. He half sat up, so his back was against the headrest of the bed, and Uly stretched out so her head in his lap, looking up at him. She saw him shift, like he was moving his left arm, then felt him run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes in bliss and almost fell asleep. She almost growled when his hand stopped and pulled away. She reached up, eyes still closed, and grabbed his hand, and put in back on her head. Grey chuckled and ran his hand through her hair again.

"Man I hope that scroll never rings," she mumbled, now half asleep again.

"We still have some time," Grey replied.

"And how would you know," she mumbled back.

"I just do. Let's say there's a benefit to having a boyfriend who can alter the speed of time"

"Boyfriend eh? Does a girl get no say in the matter? And you mean the thing you mentioned last night?"

"Yup, and you absolutely get say, but I think you've already made a decision, so I was seeing what it was."

"And what has the magnificent detective Grey deduced?" She asked.

Grey leaned over her, placed his hands on either side of her face, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"That." he said, with a grin. Uly just laid there, stunned. Then she smiled

"You're a damn good detective, I'll give you that," she said. Then she frowned, grabbed his hand, which he had moved for the kiss and put it back in her hair.

This time, Grey laughed.

"You know, we should probably discuss something," Grey said, a little seriously.

"Mmm? What's that?" she said, still in bliss.

"Well we both made it to the second round right? So what happens if we get paired against each other?"

"Hmmm. Well I guess we just fight it out. Just don't be too upset when you lose," Uly joked, knowing Grey could easily beat her.

Grey smiled. He'd expected her to say that. He was glad she didn't expect him to just forfeit if they end up against one another.

"Ya know, I could stay here forever," Uly said, sighing as Grey's fingers continued their journey through her hair.

"Amen to that. Unfortunately, our teams are probably up, and I can only stall for so long."

"I know… 5 more minutes?" Uly asked.

Grey smiled. He leaned his head back and they just relaxed, enjoying each other's presence. Uly fell back asleep within 5 minutes.

10 minutes passed after that and Grey gently woke her up.

"Hey sleepy, you ready to get ready?" he asked quietly.

"Has it been 5 minutes yet?" she replied sleepily.

"And then some. If you want, I can get ready first and let you sleep a few more minutes."

Uly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Sleep isn't the reason I asked for 5 more minutes, Grey."

Grey smiled back, and Uly sat up and scooched forward so her legs swung off the side of the bed. Grey swung his own legs off his side of the bed and stood up. Stretching, he grabbed his scroll. It was 8:37AM, and the alarm was set for 9. He turned towards Uly just as she stood up.

"You wanna go first?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, grabbing her clothes and started for the bathroom. Grey, with the use of his semblance, ended up just behind her. Before she noticed, he grabbed her free arm, turned her around and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Then squeezed for a seconds and let go. Uly smiled and rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"Anytime Grey, anytime."

Grey and Uly left the room together. Both were dressed for class and Grey had his arm over Uly's shoulders, while Uly's arm was across Grey's back. They both made it to class, only to find a note on the door.

Class is cancelled for the day and the tournament is postponed until further notice. You all have a day off. Tomorrow there will be a supply.

Prof. Swigg

Grey and Uly looked at each other and grinned.

"I'm not complaining, that's for sure," Grey said, turning around with Uly.

"Me either, but now that I'm up, I don't really want to go back to bed," Uly said.

"Likewise. There's a nice cafe downtown if you wanna go? My treat."

"Oh I could totally go for a coffee. I'm down."

 _Like I said. Coupley. Kinda needed to write one like this though... Anyway, no sure when the next will be up. Hope you enjoys the coupe focus!_

 _JaayyMann_


	33. Reece

_Still on the tablet. Will probably be like this for a few chapters, but the moment I get the chance, I plan on fixing them up. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 32**

The two spend the day together, enjoying each others company. Around lunchtime, they ran into the rest of Team JUMP.

"Hey guys!" Jason said, waving.

"Hey! What are you all doing out?" Uly asked.

"You two weren't the only ones with the day off ya know," he replied.

"I know, but I'm not used to you coming downtown, normally you train on your days off. Priscilla spends her time in the clothing stores, while Midas either sulks alone and shows off his wealth in the weirdest ways."

"I do not!" Midas denied.

"So what do you call buying out an entire ice cream shop just to dump in the the trash then?"

"I, well ummm-" he stuttered.

"She gotcha there," Grey said, grinning.

"Shut it. You're not involved in this so back off." Midas snapped.

Grey's raised an eyebrow, putting an amused look on his face.

"Layoff Midas," Uly began.

"Don't worry about it Uly," Grey interrupted, "He's still pissed I kicked his butt."

All of JUMP smiled at that, all but Midas that is.

"That's because you aren't even human. Don't think you can hide it, Grey," Midas began, he went to continue but stopped when Grey held up his finger.

"Before you continue, let me let you in on something. If you are going to goad someone, make sure you can handle the retaliation. And you're going to have to use a different tact. That doesn't bother me anymore," Grey said, "Now continue."

Midas was speechless for a few seconds, but then he found his voice.

"Uly!" he turned to his teammate, "Do you know that you're hanging out with a monster? That he could turn on you any second?"

Now Uly raised her eyebrow. Midas faltered, not sure how to continue. He didn't get the chance.

"First off, I know more about Grey than you think. Second, he's not a monster, he's my boyfriend, and third, get a life."

"So that's where you were last night!" Priscilla exclaimed. Uly's face reddened.

"Well… Sorta ya," she said quietly.

"Oohhhhhh," Priscilla said, "Uly and Grey sitting in a tree!"

Grey laughed and sang along, obviously not embarrassed at all.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he yelled at the top of his lungs, then turned to Uly and did just that. When the two separated, Priscilla was just standing there, jaw on the ground. Midas was pouting, and Jason was laughing. Uly was blushing, but obviously happy.

"Wait, you said you were with Grey the entire night?" Priscilla said, finally finding her voice.

"Hm?"

"Last night, you spent the night with Grey, right?"

"Yeah…" Uly replied uncertainly.

"So did you have fuuunn," she asked, grinning, mischievously.

"Huh? What do you mean did we have fun? It was nice, the picnic and all, but then-"

"She's insinuating we had sex," Grey whispered in her ear. Uly's face went beat red, then she looked at Grey in disbelief. Grey just shrugged, "Ask her if you don't believe me."

"Are you-" Uly stared to say, but was interrupted by Priscilla.

"Yes, yes I was."

Uly's face went even redder.

"Priscilla, just because we slept in the same bed, does not mean we did that," Uly replied, defiantly, her chin high.

Grey facepalmed. Priscilla's eyes widened and looked between the two of them.

"Wait what? You guys actually spent the night together in the same bed?" she said in disbelief, "and you didn't tap that?" she said to Grey.

Grey frowned.

"Not every guy is a complete douche, ya know," he said, "Some of us enjoy spending time with our girlfriends when their clothes are on."

Jason smiled and looked at Priscilla and Midas.

"Anyway, I think we've bugged the lovebirds enough. Let's go back to the school and get some training in," he said, turning towards the school.

After they were out of earshot, Uly turned to Grey.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"How do I do what?"

"Not get embarrassed. Make Priscilla speechless. Shut Midas up. I've been trying for years, and you manage to do all of it and you haven't known them for a fraction of the time I have."

"Well to be honest, I have no idea. For some reason, I have no issue with getting embarrassed, nor am I often caught off guard. I just pay attention. The easiest way to shut Midas up is to either ignore him, or catch him with his pants down. Priscilla isn't used to people talking back to her quicker than she does them."

Uly looked at Grey thoughtfully before grabbing his hand and dragging him the nearest sandwich shop and the two sat down and had lunch. They continued their day together, and decided that their teams could last another night without them.

They were both beat when they climbed into bed, after their short sleep the night before, they were asleep within a couple of minutes.

The next day, the entered the classroom together, some of the first in class. Their teams entered shortly after, and right as the clock turned 10, their teacher walked in. The supply Swigg had set up for them was, in short, perfect. Most of the girls immediately fell for him. He was the perfect height, with perfect hair, dressed perfectly, and had a simple sword at his hip.

"Good morning class," his clear voice rang out, at the perfect volume, "I am Dr. Frederick Reece. I will be your teacher until Professor Swigg returns."

Grey put up his hand. Dr. Reece nodded in his direction.

"If you don't mind, I have two questions."

Reece nodded again.

"Where is the Professor?"

"He was sent on an emergency mission. Unfortunately, I cannot say anymore than that. Your second question?"

"What are we going to be doing today?"

"Right to the chase, eh? I like that! Today we have a lesson."

Most of the class groaned.

"Now now, I know that this is your combat class, but there are always two sides to every coin. Today's lesson has to with combat, at least for most of you."

That quieted that class. They were all looking at Dr. Reece with rapt attention.

"Can anyone tell me what separates humans from Grimm?"

Dewi hesitantly put up his hand.

"Yes! The young man with the angel wings! Or, more probably swan wings. Am I right?"

"Ye-es sir. Or at least that is what I was told. And a soul, is my guess."

"Well you are a darn good guesser. Correct! A soul separates humans and Grimm. Though there are other traits, but when speaking generally, a soul is the best way to describe the difference between Grimm and humans. Now I shall narrow the terms. What separates you all, from other humans?"

The class was stumped. Or at least most of it was. Grey, who had a rule with Swigg to only answer a question once a class, waiting for there to be no other hands raised.

"Grey, is it?" Reece said, looking at him.

Grey nodded, but was slightly confused since he hadn't raised his hand.

"You know the answer, do you not?"

"I do."

"Then why have you not raised your hand."

"Well, I don't want to waste it."

Reece looked thoroughly confused.

"See, the Professor and I have a deal where I can only answer one question a class," Grey clarified, "Otherwise the others won't answer any questions."

"Oh, I see. Well since no other students seem to know the answer…"

"Aura, or more directly, a semblance."

"Correct," Reece nodded, "And instead of answering a single question a class, just wait for a while, ok?"

Grey nodded and continued to look indifferent, though he was actually paying rapt attention.

"Right. So today our topic is Semblances. I would like to go around the class and have everyone title and explain, simply their semblance. I'm sure you may find this tedious, but there is always a reason for my lessons, so be on the lookout for it. Let's start at the front and move our way back. Grey?"

"My semblance is Time. I can alter the speed on time in 'bubbles' as I like to call them."

"I call my semblance Counter. I can reflect any offensive semblance or attack back at my opponent at twice the strength," Uly said, next to Grey.

"I have the ability to make living things, or things that were once living, grow. I call this Nature," Gabby said, next to Uly.

"I'm a pack leader. I can control animals of all types. It's been called Tamer," Alfred said at the far end of the front row.

"I can teleport!" Amanda said, exuberantly, "I get 3 charges, each of which take 7 seconds to recharge." Grey could be heard sighing in the row ahead of her.

"I can turn things to gold," Midas said, "It's been in my family for generations and is called the Aurum's Touch."

"I call my semblance Animation. I can will things I draw to become physical," Taelon said happily.

"I can discharge and absorb any form of electricity," Jason said.

"I call my semblance Absorption," Emile's deep voice rumbled behind Jason, "Anything I encompass with my body can become the material my body is made of."

"Density," Rory's voice sounded next to Emile's, "I can alter my body's density."

"I can alter other people's emotions," Courtney said, gloomily.

"I can shapeshift," Abby said meekly.

"I can turn invisible," Dewi said, just as quiet as the girl in front of him.

"Mine is complicated," Ian said, sitting up to his full height, "it's called Lunar Phase and it melds with my faunus heritage. I am a werewolf faunus. When it is night time, my features become more pronounced, I get stronger and faster, my aura level skyrockets, plus it recharges very quickly, but my personality also changes. All these changes enhance even more the larger the moon is."

The entire class was impressed. Only GAIA and Rose knew about the ins and outs of his semblance.

"If I retract my second eyelids, my gaze will turn people to stone," Priscilla said, proudly.

There was silence, despite the fact that Rose had not spoken.

"You there, miss in the back next to the incredible werewolf faunus," Reece began, "You have not explained you semblance."

"Well… um sir, that's because I don't know it," Rose answered quietly.

"Hmm. What a conundrum. Very well, no worries. Come see me after class, I may know someone who can help you. Now moving on," Reece said, only to pause as Grey put up his hand, "Yes, Grey?"

"Sir, if you don't mind, we've spilled the beans on what our semblance, what's yours?"

"Ah, yes," Reece smiled, "My semblance is called Perfectionist. If I practice something for 7 days, at least 7 hours a day, after that week of practice, I will become a master at that thing, and will retain the skill for life."

"And you're a teacher?" Grey asked in disbelief, "Why aren't you fighting Grimm and protecting towns?"

"Well, because my friend, Professor Swigg had asked me to help, I am currently practicing to perfect teaching, and sometimes you need to plan for the future."

Grey nodded, his face a mixture of admiration and that look people have when they're thinking of a way to phrase a question.

"Grey, you have a question?" Reece asked. Grey nodded.

"Have you perfected swordplay?"

"I have," Reece said, gesturing to the sword on his hip.

"After class, do you mind if I stick around as well to ask for a few pointers?"

"Huh? Grey Grace asking for pointers on swordplay!" Midas mocked.

"If the first time we met was of any showing of your own sword skills," Grey shot back, "You could use the help too."

Midas's face reddened and he sat farther back in his chair.

"Of course Grey. In fact I'll end the class early and I'll test your skills in a skirmish, for the class to watch."

Grey grinned.

"Sure thing, Dr. Reece."

"Ok, moving on. Can anyone tell me the point of me asking about your semblances?"

Uly put her hand up. Reece nodded, prompting her to answer.

"Teamwork? The more we know about each other's fighting styles, the better it is in a group fight?"

"That is a very good, and important point, however it isn't anything that serious."

When no one put up their hand, Grey hand went up. Reece nodded.

"Diversity."

"Expand."

"Ok, each of our semblances are completely different. Each are unique. Now for you to want to teach us that, the has to be a reason for it to be important. The best I can come up with is to expect anything and never think something's impossible."

"Your best is right," Reece said, "The trick to winning most fights is to be prepared. To be honest, the semblances in this class are some of the strongest I've seen."

The class proceeded, Reece explaining as much as he could about semblances, other powers and being prepared. About 15 minutes before the end of class, Reece ended his lesson and the class stood up and moved towards the combat arena.

"Ok Grey, are you ready?" Reece asked, unsheathing his sword.

Grey nodded and followed suit.

"Can I get a student count down from 3?"

"3," Uly said clearly, "2, 1."

The fight began.

Grey knew better than to start an encounter with a master swordsman. He waited, circling the arena.

Reece was aware of this and knew that Grey had incredible patience, so he started to fight. He took 3 long, slow paces towards Grey, then 3 more long paces, but these were sprintng steps, not slow in any way. Their swords clashed and flashed, moving at blinding speeds.

Grey immediatly knew he was outmatched, but didn't let it get to him. He was asking for pointers afterall. He pushed himself to his limit, harder than he had fought in a very long time. No matter how fast he swung his sword, or how hard, he couldn't land a single hit on Reece.

Reece was adjusting to Grey's style, learning the ins and outs. He was impressed. This was the hardest he has been pressed since mastering swordplay. He didn't manage to land a hit on Grey, but only because his semblance slowed his blade.

Grey was used to being able to land a hit when the opponent had their weapon slowed in his bubble, but didn't manage to do that with Reece. Everytime, Reece managed to use some part of his sword, or use Grey's own body, to block or dodge his attacks.

The class was in awe. This even surpassed when Grey and his team fought the Grimm in the simulation as the example team. Grey may have been a hurricane then, but now, there was no way to even explain the things he was doing with his sword. He swapped hands flawlessly, and at times even used his own protective slow bubble to 'hold' Valkyrie's Edge. Reece was even more impressive. None had scene Grey stonewalled the way he was now.

Finally, the first hit was landed. Reece was amazed. His sword glanced off of Grey's arm, throwing his balance way off. The second hit was landed right after. Grey's sword moved impossibly fast, landing a solid hit on Reece's side.

Reece backed away, announcing the end of the match. The entire class applauded the incredible match they had just witnessed.

"Well Grey, you asked for tips but I really don't think you need any. That play at the end was genius."

"Thank you sir, but if you had been trying, I'm sure you would've won."

"No Grey, I was trying. I haven't faced a swordsman as skilled as you before. I would've won if we were only using swords, no active semblances, but in a real fight, you wouldn't limit yourself like that. You out smarted me. You either already knew the lesson I just taught or you learn really fast. The only pointer I can give you is practice, practice, practice. Now class is dismissed. Rose, please come here."

"Yessir."

As the class exited the room, Grey overbeard the beginning of their conversation.

"I know someone who's semblance is to know other semblances…"

 _I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it should be soon. The tourney will continue in a few chaps (probably). Till l8r!_

 _JaayyMann_


	34. Massacre

_Another from the tablet, so forgive the spacing... Again... Anyway, just a heads up, this one gets kinda dark, so if you can't deal with gore, be warned._

 **Chapter 33**

Swigg was tired. He had been travelling through the Queen's Crags for 4 days, along with the rest of his old team, ONYX.Oliver Amber was their leader, though they were all proficient when it came to leading. The four members, Oliver, Nara Noir, Yu Lü and Xander Swigg were in a delta formation, lead by Swigg, with Oliver two paces back and three the right, Yu the same, just on the left, and Nara two paces behind Swigg.

"Haven't been here in awhile, eh?" Oliver said, looking around the barren landscape. The sky was blood red, the sun low on the horizon, where it never seemed to leave. There were black pools on the ground that once expelled Grimm in the thousands, but that was back a generation form team ONYX. Their parents fought in that fight.

"So explain to me why we are back here?" Nara complained.

"Because Kyler wants us to follow this lead he was so excited about. Something to do with one of my students, Grey," Swigg explained.

"That's the Grimm boy, no?" Oliver asked.

"It is. The kid is a genius with his sword, bow and brain. His semblance is also incredibly powerful. Actually, come to think of it, most of the semblances in this year's class are powerful. Teleportation, density, shapeshifting, and even one similar to yours, but Yu, it's called counter. Instead of nullifying attacks and semblances, she reflects them at twice the power."

Yu, like usual, didn't respond.

Oliver held up a closed fist, signalling his team to freeze. They acted without thinking, years of training ingrained the signal so they acted instinctively. Oliver slowly opened his hand and gestured to the horizon. A thick column of smoke was just visible. He gave a signal to spread out and their delta formation expanded, putting 100 meters between each member of ONYX.

As they approached the column of smoke, they noticed that it looked like a camp. Black smoke was billowing from the tops of most of the buildings. The camp itself looked very out of place in the almost ancient looking landscape. Looking past the blackened walls, Oliver imagined what it would have looked like before the flames consume the camp. There was way too much technology for it to be some some nomadic camp. The walls were once white, and made of a metal alloy that didn't melt, despite the intense heat.

"Oliver…" Nara said, uncertainty in her usually steady voice.

"What is it?" he asked, making his way to her. She was standing at the entrance to the largest building in the camp, a frown on her face. Oliver's eyes widened when he looked in the building.

There was a glowing white light coming from the ceiling, shining light on the massacre that covered the floor. Body parts were strewn every which direction. Legs and arms covered the floor, accented by the odd torso. The once white walls were painted red with blood. Each torso had a hole in the centre, and the heart missing.

"This wasn't just some psycho, murdering an entire camp full of people. They had a purpose when they were doing it. It was a hate massacre," Oliver stated, the horror imprinted in his mind.

"Hey Oliv-" Swigg began, then he too, saw the blood stained walls and limb strewn floor. "What in the… I've seen some dark things, but this brings it to a whole nother level…"

"It is a shame. But we do not know if they deserved to die or not," Yu said in a quiet voice.

"I believe they did," Swigg said, gesturing around the corner. The rest of ONYX followed him. They continued to walk, just outside the camp's region. "I found her while I was checking the perimeter," he said, gesturing to the body on the ground.

"Are you sure it's a 'her'?" Nara asked in horror.

"Even if she isn't a 'her' now, she once was," Oliver said, kneeling down to examine the body. She was laying, face down in a black pool. Her left leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and her right arm was pinned under her body. She was wearing all black. It helped hide the bloodstains that soaked her clothes. The clothes themselves were torn in places, revealing skin so pale it was as if she had never seen the sun, which should've been impossible in a place where the sun never sets. Oliver rolled her over and almost lost his lunch. The others on his team all stared in horror. Her right arm was misshapen and covered in thick, black, mangy fur. Her face was twisted into a pain filled, ugly snarl. In her clawed right hand, she held her over heart, squished under her body. There was a hole in her chest. Ribs were caved in, cracked and splintered, and her lungs were shredded, as a result of her claws.

"She ripped out her own heart? Why?" Nara asked quietly.

"The others also had their hearts ripped out. My only guess is that she was the result of an experiment, and it went bad," Yu said, talking in a monotone, emotionless voice, "I believe she ripped out their hearts, seeing them as monsters, then in her rage, ripped them limb from limb. She also probably saw herself as a monster and ripped her own heart out, just as she did theirs."

Oliver shook his head, a silent tear running town his cheek.

"Wait," Swigg began, his eyes wide, "Does the fur on that arm not look like Grimm fur? From a Beowolf?"

Oliver frowned and nodded.

"In fact, the arm itself looks like it could be a Beowulf arm. It's too long for her body," Nara said, frowning.

"Kyler's lead was dead on. Grey, the genius student I was talking about earlier, was rescued by Kyler when he was 8. He was experimented on for 2 years. With Grimm. Daily, they would subject him to Grimm innards. Everything from Beowolf blood, to the crushed eyes of a Nevermore. I guess he wasn't the only one. It's hard to tell, but she seems about the same age as him."

Yu shook his head.

"So they did deserve death. We should report this to Kyler," he said.

"We will once we make sure there are no other camps in the area. Let's bury her and move out."

 _Back to Beacon with the next one. The touney will start back up either next chapter or the one after. Probably. Till l8r!_

 _JaayyMann_


	35. Projects

_Well, it's been a little while, but I haven't had much time to write, as I'm working and the last 2 weeks I was on days so I was catching up with friends. On midnights now though, so I'lll hopefully have more stuff up. Anyway, these next 2 chapters are a little short, but bear with me please._

 **Chapter 34**

"Wait, so Blue team should move along this path? Why? Because then they would be open to-"

"An attack, but since they hold a number advantages over the Green team, they can easily withstand their attack, but then Purple team, who can easily take out Green team, will have an opening to help Blue team, and the two teams can easily take out Orange, Red and Yellow teams and take the battle," Grey finished for Uly. The two were in the library with their teams doing the homework Reece gave them. It was a strategy project, so of course Grey had no issues with it, but the rest of the class was stumped.

They had to use the interactive screens in the library. When they got it right, they would be alerted and a new challenge appeared.

"How do you understand this stuff?" Priscilla asked, still stumped on the third challenge.

"I don't know, it's not that hard. You just have to keep everything in mind when you are trying to figure out a solution."

"But what do you do when there are 20 different notes to keep in mind?" Jason asked. He was doing better than most of the class, at challenge 13, but was really struggling now.

"20?" Grey asked, raising an eyebrow, "Try 77 different advantages, disadvantages, terrain bonuses, species buffs, numbers, and troop types. I have to plan out an entire 10 year war, and make it so one side wins, but has more casualties than the other. The other side also has to end up with 30% of the land they once had, and I need to come up with how each side has to handle the post-war difficulties. One has too many people, too little land, while the other has to deal with the reverse."

"What?! What challenge is that?" Amanda asked.

"47," Grey said.

The other 7 just stared at him, not believing him. Grey sighed and walked to the nearest empty screen, dropped his scroll on the transfer plate, and typed in his password. He pulled up the project and showed everyone his progress.

"How in the world did you get to the 47th challenge in 6 hours?" Dewi asked, amazed.

"Well the first 20 or so took me seconds each, the next 20 took me a few minutes, each as well, and these last 7 have taken anywhere from 20 to 30 minutes each. Then I've been helping you all. I knew it was bad when Midas came along."

Midas glared at Grey, but didn't say a word.

"Ok, is everyone caught up to the fifth challenge?" he asked.

"No, I'm on the third…" Priscilla said quietly.

"Ok, no worries, the rest of you can take a break while I catch her up."

"And that's the 10th. Now that you all are done the minimum, I'm going to work on my war. I think I finally found out a way to keep the empty lands on Arloa safe," Grey said, turning towards his own screen, sitting in a chair, and started moving pieces and making new ones.

Uly walked up beside him, sat down, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," Grey said, pausing what he was doing and put his arm around Uly and rested his head on hers.

"Hey," Uly sighed.

"What's up?"

"Can't a girl just relax with her boyfriend?"

"You absolutely can, but you still have something on your mind, don't you?"

"You know me too well. I can't hide anything from you. What's going to happen on your birthday? You're going to know your gift before I even get it."

"I pride myself in knowing what others are thinking. It makes it harder for them to surprise me. And as for my birthday, I don't pry or try to find out what I get. I do enjoy some surprises you know," Grey answered, lifting his head and turning his chair to face Uly, "But you still haven't told me what's on your mind."

"I… I'm curious."

"About?"

"You."

Grey's face reflected just how confused he was.

"Uly, you know more about me that anyone else does. You know about the experiments and you know about my connection to the headmaster."

"True, but I don't know what drives you. I don't know why you fight, I still don't know a few things about you."

"You wanna know what drives me? Why I fight? Well I can tell you Amanda does it for the thrill, Rory does it to protect, and Dewi does it so others won't have to suffer like he did, and still does. I don't do it for any of those reasons. I fight because I can. I fight because someone needs to. I fight because there is nothing, and I mean nothing, else I would rather do. I have a semblance, and to me, that means I have to means to fight, and if I was given the means, I was also given a responsibility. As for what drives me, well… people like you. People I want to protect. People I care about."

"A very good answer," a voice said from behind them. The couple turned around. Swigg was standing there, obviously tired, but still Swigg.

"Professor!" Uly said, jumping up, blushing, knowing that they weren't allowed to show signs of affection in the library. Swigg smiled and gestured for her to return to Grey.

"I'm not going to tell the librarian, so you can sit down. I know how important the closeness of a loved one is. Glade asked me to come get you, Grey, before I get to go home to the Bella, the missus."

"Kylar wants to see me? Does he want me to see me alone or can I bring my team and Uly?"

"Alone would be best. It's about the ex-" Swigg started, glanced at Uly, then changed his word sentence, "-your past."

"She knows about the Grimm. My team knows I'm not completely human, but I don't think they quite know the full extent of it."

"She can come then, but leave your team out of it for a little longer. I have a feeling this whole thing is going to end up like the Big Bad Beowolf. Big and bad like the name suggests, but also persistent. I'll see you tomorrow. We will be starting back up the tournament."

"Ok, thank you Professor, have a good, long sleep. You look like you need it," Grey said.

As the tired professor walked off, Grey turned back to his project, pulled out his scroll and stood up. The other 3 members of his team and the 3 from Uly's looks up at him.

"We'll be back in a few minutes. If you have any questions, send them to me on my scroll, but don't freak out if I don't respond right away, ok?"

"Sure thing. Just don't tire yourselves out too much," Priscilla said, grinning. Uly frowned, not understanding. Grey got it though.

"Ya," Amanda pieced in, "Just because you can hold your breath for minutes, doesn't mean Uly can do the same."

Uly finally clued in and her face reddened, but she kept her cool.

"Better start practicing then, shouldn't we?" she said.

"She's learning!" Rory exclaimed.

"Nothing that fun, trust me," Grey said, "Although, we may have some free time after…"

Uly punched Grey's shoulder and then grabbed his hand and led him to the door. Exiting the library, the two walked to the headmasters office, hand in hand.

 _Still got the whole Grey and Uly thing going. Expect that to last. After the tournament, if I don't jump right into the full on plot, I'll be doing a chapter for each character. Also made another team, so expect Team AMBR to show up soon. Planning on doing this in volumes, so at chapter 50(probably at least) expect and short resolution before I start up Volume 2. Anyways, hope you liked it! Still waiting on reviews!_


	36. News

_Not really going to say much, as I just uploaded the last one, so just enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 35**

The office was the same as ever. Gears turning under their feet and all around them, all through a thick layer of glass. Even the large desk dominating the room had gears in it. Behind that desk, sat a tall, blonde haired man, wearing mostly green, and with a simple leaf bladed sword, a Xiphos, laying on the desk, in its sheath. His chair, however, was different from the last time Grey was in the office. Instead of the tall backed, metal chair, it now fit more with the room. It was made up of two gears, interlocking at a 90 degree angle, each with sides cut flat. A pale green blazer hung on the back of the chair.

Uly hadn't seen the headmaster before, since they arrived late and Glade was away so they got registered by Hook, which wouldn't have happened at all without Grey. He was wearing a deeper green dress shirt, with the top button undone. As he stood, she noticed he was missing two fingers on his left hand, his pinky and ring finger. A leather glove covered that hand. He was wearing khaki coloured dress pants.

"Good afternoon Grey. And this must be Uly. Funny, when James described you, he made you out to be some sort of crazed war maiden. I apologize for not being here when you got here, but I thank you for your help with the protection of Kuros. We have some students positioned there now."

"Of course sir. What kind of huntress would I be if I just let a town get destroyed? I'm just glad reinforcements showed up when they did. I don't know how much longer we could've lasted."

"Something tells me you would've been able to handle yourselves. Anyway, back to the situation on hand. Now, Grey if you could please sit. Uly if you could give us a minute," he started, but stopped when he saw Grey shaking his head.

"Sorry sir, but I'd like her to stay."

"Do you know why I summoned you?"

"I do, as does she. She also knows of my past."

Glade looked at Uly again, obviously both surprised and impressed.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised. You must be one special person for Grey to open up to you."

"Thank you sir, but I'm just me."

Glade just smiled, nodding.

"Okay, now moving on," Glade continued, "You have had a supply teacher covering for Professor Swigg these past few days, no?" They both nodded. Glade kept going, "Well, Professor Swigg and his team, ONYX, have been on a mission in the Queen's Crags, looking signs of the group who gave you such an enjoyable childhood. Well, they found some."

Grey was on the edge of his seat, obviously waiting for Glade to spill the beans. Uly was almost as tense, sitting up, back straight as a board, her hand rubbing Grey's back.

"You… you weren't the only one. They found a camp of sorts. Much like the one I found you in, just less permanent. They noticed the camp because of the smoke. During their investigation, they just found bodies. They were all in one tent, massacred. Torn apart with incredible strength. All of them had their hearts ripped out. Then, while searching the area, they came across a girl about your age. Facedown in a black pool. When they turned her over they saw this," Glade said, as he placed pictures of the girl on his desk. Grey scowled, his hair darkening. Both Uly and Glade noticed this. Glade got up, grabbed his sword.

"Wanna blow off some steam Grey?" he asked. Grey nodded and stood up.

"Hold on a minute Headmaster, I wanna try something," Uly said, also standing up.

"I'm not sure that would be wise, Ms. Styx," Glade said, apprehensively. Uly looked at the headmaster, and it was clear she wasn't taking no for an answer. She grabbed Grey's hands and held them in her own. She looked him in the eyes. His normally dark green eyes were flecked with red and were bloodshot. She held his eyes for 5 full seconds then pulled him into a hug, squeezing with all her might. At first, Grey was unresponsive. Then Uly started talking.

"Remember what I told you when you first told me about being Grimm? It doesn't matter if you are 99% Grimm, biologically, the fact that you fight, the fact that you care is what separates you from the real Grimm out there. There are people with not a single Grim cell in them, and they are more Grimm than you. You are nothing like them or the actual Grimm. You are an incredible human being and I love you with all of my being."

By then, Grey was hugging her back, squeezing tighter as the words left her mouth. His hair went back to purple, his eyes their normal green.

"Well, Uly, not only have you gotten Grey to open up, but you can also get him to calm down when he's that far along. I am thoroughly impressed."

"I just told him my perspective, that's all."

"Can we continue please? I'm good for a little while, but that tired me out more that I'd like to admit."

"Sure thing, Grey," Glade said, sitting back down, "They searched that area but found no other bodies. The issue is that when it was just you, there was only a suspicion that there may have been others, that it was just a small group that had scattered. Now, however, that there is hard evidence that there are more, it is almost certain that there will be more than just you and her. So we now need to hope we can cut the head off the snake before it becomes a hydra."

"If it isn't already," Grey said.

"Exactly. Anyway, I told you I'd let you know if I found anything out. Now I'll let you continue with Professor Reece's project," Glade said, finishing the conversation.

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Working on 36 now. The touney is back up so expect action! Ttyl!_

 _JaayyMann_


	37. Round 2, Fights 1 and 2

_Been awhile eh? This one took a while to write. Started reading the Percy Jackson series again and finished it. Now I'm reading the Heroes of Olympus series, again. Got a whole list of books I wanna read and reread. Anyway, enjoy these fights. Two in this chapter._

 **Chapter 36**

"Alright, I hope Professor Reece didn't let you go all soft. We got a tournament to finish," Swigg said, standing up from his desk. The rest of the class were excited. Some were ready to fight, others ready to watch.

"Let's get right to it. You all remember the bracket?" Swigg said, looking to the class. They all nodded. "Okay, so first up is Grey and Alfred. You two ready now or do you want some time to prepare?"

"If it's ok with Grey, I wanna get right into it. We've had almost a week to prepare," Alfred said.

Swigg looked at Grey and he nodded.

"Right away it is. We'll give the others a few minutes to get to the stands while you two get down to the arena then I'll start the match." The two nodded and made their way to the arena.

"I hope you don't plan on winning," Alfred said, grinning.

"Oh I'm going to win, Al, just don't be too disappointed when you walk out the loser."

"You sure can talk, but can you back it up?"

"You know I can. I haven't lost once this year. You on the other hand…"

"You count my match with Swigg but don't count yours?"

"I didn't lose that match though. You did."

"You did not beat Swigg," Alfred said.

"You're right, I didn't beat him, but I didn't lose. He called the match before there was a definite victor. Therefore it was a draw."

By this time they reached the T in the hall that went to either side of the arena.

"Well there's a first for everything," Alfred said, turning right.

"But today won't be it," Grey said, turning the other way.

The two boys were standing in the arena, facing each other. Alfred was bent almost double, his axes inches above the ground. Grey was in a much more relaxed position. His sword still sheathed, arms crossed. Not that his unready position fooled anyone. They had all seen him move faster than the eye could see.

Swigg's whistle blew and the match began. Alfred, just like Grey predicted, was impatient and wanted to show Grey up. He immediately ran full tilt towards Grey, or at least tried to. It was like he was running through molasses. Grey just stood there, looking smug. In reality, his mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out a way to beat Alfred. He couldn't keep him slowed forever. Plus Grey didn't want to win using his semblance all the time.

 _And yet I'm using it right now aren't I?_ He thought to himself, cutting off the effect of his semblance on Alfred. Alfred lurched forward, running faster to keep his balance. Grey had his sword out and was ready when the two clashed.

Grey's knees almost buckled under Alfred's first strike. He had the force of his full sprint behind him and he used both his axes. Grey slid 15 feet back from the impact.

Alfred's mouth broke out into a grin, while Grey's was set in determined line.

 _I know I can't out muscle him, so let's use some finesse,_ Grey thought to himself, getting ready as Alfred sauntered up to him.

"Not so smug now, eh Mr. Perfect?" Alfred said. Grey didn't respond. He was too focused. What he was about to do was going to extremely difficult without his semblance. He's seen how strong and fast Alfred could be, he just had to hope his math and his reaction time was right. Running quick calculations in his head, he factored in all he could. Reaction time, Alfred's speed, the angle he would strike at, the force of his strike, then the resistance Grey could put up without being crushed. He figured Al would go all out, and considering he's pushed his bench limit to 725 lbs, he was stronger than anyone in the class, including Swigg.

So when Alfred started running, Grey finished his calculations. He got into position, his right shoulder facing Alfred, his sword held over his head, the grip directly over his head while the blade angle downward, so the point was pointing at the ground, behind his back.

Alfred saw this stance and knew what Grey was going to do. He was going to deflect his attack. So he aimed his strike at Grey's hilt. Right as the blade meets the cross guard. His face contorted into a mix between a snarl and a smile. He struck with all his might at the V where he'd been aiming, and that was the last thing he remembered.

The entire arena was silent, Grey felt Alfred's neck and felt a pulse, he let his breath out in a huge sigh. He gave the others a thumbs up and it was like the entire arena let out a deep breath.

"What just happened?" Priscilla asked to no one in particular.

"Grey just pulled off a move even I have never seen," Swigg said, almost in a whisper, "And without the use of his semblance too. I'm not even sure if Reece has tried that move."

Uly was just as amazed as the others. As far as she could tell, Grey had tricked Alfred into hitting the point where his cross guard met his blade. Then, once Al made contact with both his axes, Grey let go of his sword. The pressure of Alfred's attack spun Grey's sword like a clock hand. Then Grey somehow managed to grab his sword after a single rotation, and Alfred, expecting to feel the full resistance of Grey, felt none, fell forward. Grey helped him along by hit him in the back quite hard with his sword. The entire move took a split second.

Swigg blew his whistle and called in Ms. Helpps.

"Well that was quite the finish, but next up is Amanda and Rose. You two want to go right away of wait the 30 minutes? "

"Right away," they both said in unison.

"Ok, well then by the time you make it to the arena floor, Alfred should be moved."

He was. As the two girls entered the arena, Alfred was nowhere to be seen. They both took their ready stance, and Swigg blew his whistle to start the match.

Immediately, Amanda went on the offensive. Blinking right to Rose and started punching. Rose held her own quite well, dodging half the punches and blocking the other half with her dirk. Every now and then Amanda would teleport behind Rose and land a hit before rose could block it. Rose was completely on the defensive. Then, for some reason, Amanda decided to take a ranged tactic and started firing off dust attacks from her bracelets. Rose responded in kind. The Thorn turned into a pistol, which fired, well, thorns. They had an aura around them, almost like a cloud of poison. Amanda dodged a few but one hit her and she staggered. It was like getting hit by a truck. And to make matters worse, it burned. The pain distracted her and she got hit by 3 more. She could feel her aura draining. Finally, her aura dropped below the threshold and the match was called.

Rose immediately turned The Thorn back into it's dirk form and the burning stopped.

"That's one helluva weapon you've got there," Amanda said, wincing.

"Thanks! Sorry To hit you with so many shots but I was getting low on aura myself. Why did you change tactics?"

"I dunno, just felt like it. Totally regret it now though," Amanda responded.

"Alight, next up is Dewi and Uly. You two ready?" Swigg asked back in the bleachers.

Uly nodded and Dewi shrugged.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," he said.

"Good enough for me. Get down there so we can finish off for today. Semi's tomorrow and then finals the day after."

 _Well I was going to make Rose's dirk become a semi automatic rifle but then I started writing it and_ _remembered_ _Thorn from Destiny and thought, why not? Anyway, the next one will be up whenever. Screw the schedule, I'm terrible with keeping it so fuck it. It will be up eventually. Hopefully soon. Till then,_

 _JaayyMann_


	38. Round 2, Fights 3 and 4

_Well, guess who's back, back again... I have been writing, well sorta, just little bits at a time. I haven't really gotten much accomplished, I'll be honest, but I do want to get 37 and 38 up now. I'm working on 39, then obviously 40, but after that, I want to do something a little different... I'll explain after the chapter. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 37**

Uly was in the arena, waiting for Dewi. She was in her resting stance, with Pride's Revenge standing up, point in the dirt, her hand resting on the crossguard, her feet just past shoulder width apart. She was trying to figure out a way to beat Dewi. She tried to do what Grey suggested with the challenges Reece left them. _Keep all the knowledge you need in your thoughts at once. He can fly and turn invisible. He uses a whip with some sort of dart launcher at the end. He can hide from sight, my hearing isn't keen enough to hear him. Same with my sense of smell._ Then in clicked. Uly knew how she was going to find him. She wasn't sure if Pride's Revenge could do what she was thinking, but she hoped it could.

Dewi, meanwhile, freaking out. Rory was with him. They were standing just before the entrance to the arena.

"She's the best fighter to come to this school besides Grey!" he exclaimed, "I mean no offense to you or anyone else," he added hastily.

"I'm not naïve enough to believe I'm better than either of them, so none taken," Rory said as calmly as he could. He hoped his soft voice would calm Dewi down.

"See? Even you admit they're better than me!"

Rory shook his head.

"No Dewi, I didn't say that. I said that they could beat me. Not that they could beat you. You're stronger that you give yourself credit for. You beat Jason, and he beat Uly."

"That was different."

"I don't think so. I'm going to tell you something Grey told me. If you decide you are going to lose a fight before it even starts, you will. Believe in yourself. It'll carry you to the line. Then all you need to do is cross it. Now get out there, they're waiting for you," he said, giving Dewi a push towards the entrance.

Glancing back, he saw Rory smiling, waving him forward. Dewi sighed and kept walking until he was at his spot in the middle of the arena.

Uly smiled at him. He tried to smile back but he knew it looked forced. His stomach felt like in had been tossed in a blender. He was surprised he didn't hurl right then and there. Normally it wasn't this bad. Maybe because he knew how good she was and the fact that he didn't know her very well, despite her hanging around with them for so often lately. Either way, he knew he needed to get it under control, otherwise he won't be able to walk, let alone fight.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded at Swigg, signalling he was ready. Uly nodded as well. Swigg blew his whistle and the fight began.

Immediately Dewi went invisible. Everybody expected it, but it was still odd for most for him to suddenly disappear. Grey leaned forward. He was more than used to Dewi's fighting style, what he was curious was the way Uly would combat it.

Uly wasted no time. She picked up Pride's Revenge, and flipped a switch on the crossguard. The sword itself didn't extend much, but it widened, becoming more cylindrical. The crossguard became a handle, with a trigger, and it slid up the once-blade-now-barrel. Out the side of the rocket launcher, was a sight. With infrared.

Dewi didn't know much about rocket launchers and their tracking technologies, so he had no idea that Uly could see him. Or at least he had no idea until Uly took aim at him. His eyes widened, though of course none could see them do so.

Uly switched her launcher to a lighter payload, then made the single payload a grouping of smaller, less damaging projectiles. She was shooting at a comrade afterall.

Dewi took off, flying through the air, weaving and diving, all the while he could feel Uly's rocket trained on him.

Uly pulled the trigger, bracing against the recoil of 13 mini rockets launching. Pressing another button, she prematurely detonated 8 of those rockets, leaving only 5 rockets following Dewi around the arena, slowly gaining on him. Uly watches this through the scope, until, finally, they catch up to Dewi. Dewi was left with exactly 10% aura and the match was called.

Dewi turned visible. He was breathing heavily, tired out from trying to outrun the rockets. Uly walked up him, and helped him up.

"How," Dewi said between breaths, "did you know where I was?"

"Infrared. Pride's Revenge's ranged form is equipped with the best tracking system and with infrared sighting. You may be able to go invisible, but your body still gives off heat."

"I hope you're the only one with that kind of technology here. I don't know how to fight while being seen," Dewi said, hanging his head.

"Hey, cheer up, you made it to the quarter finals! I'm sure you could've beaten every other contestant here," Uly said, "Well," she added.

"Except Grey," they both finished. The two walked out of the arena, side by side, and they met Rory and Taelon right at the T leading to the 2 entrances.

"Good luck you two. Have fun," Uly said, nodding at two.

The two were talking on the walk but now had to go their separate ways.

"Well," Rory said, "I guess I'll see you on the field."

"That you will. Oh and you down if I swing by today after class?" Taelon asked.

"Sure, I'll let you know if anything changes but yeah, swing by."

The two then went their separate ways. When they entered the arena, they both gave Swigg a nod, letting him know they were ready. The whistle was blown to start the match.

Rory, right away, switched to LMG mode and started firing off shots, at pretty much max density. Taelon scribbled, on Pad, obviously rushed and a little flustered, considering there was flaming bullets flying through the air. Bullets that could punch holes in tanks.

A meter thick sheet of metal appeared between Taelon and the bullets. Within seconds, it was torn to shreds. Taelon had to dive to side to dodge the bullets. Rolling to his feet, he scribbled on Pad, putting a block of solid iron between him and Rory. Knowing he only had a few seconds,he started drawing, not scribbling. 5 seconds later, he looked at his piece.

 _It'll have to do. Hopefully it'll keep him busy while I try and think of a way to deal with those bullets,_ he thought to himself.

Quickly diving to the side, he mentally focused his aura to his new drawings, the other two popped out of existence. Now, in their stead, there were 5 Beowolves. It was clear that they weren't real, the details were slightly off. Teeth too long, limbs too short, fur too clean, but they did their job. They charged Rory, forcing him to focus on them instead of Taelon, giving him some breathing room.

Rory had to switch back to his axe. He knew exactly what Taelon's plan was, so he dispatched the Beowolves as quickly as possible. Two whirls of his massive axe. The first cut through 2, the other, now having more momentum, obliterated the other 3.

"Dammit Rory! Can't I get a second to think!" Taelon yelled.

"Nope, not a chance."

Rory decided to keep using his axe. He lumbered up to Taelon, his feet leaving deep imprints in the dirt and kicking up dust that rotated around him.

Grey, up in the stands, had an idea and quickly pulled out his scroll and made a quick note. A few of the others gave him a look but he wasn't really paying attention to them.

Back in the arena, Taelon was on the defensive. He kept drawing shields, only to have then shorn through from Sol Force. His aura was getting lower and lower, as pieces of the shields were hitting them. Finally, after the umpteenth shield smashed, Taelon no longer had the aura to draw another.

Rory, who had been watching the aura meters, knew the fight was over and put away his axe. Swigg called the match officially and called the two up to the bleachers.

By the time they got there, the class was relaxing, talking to each other in a group. Rory and Taelon were immediately brought into the circle and the complete class got a few seconds to chat and congratulate each other while Swigg watched, thinking to himself.

 _This is probably the most powerful group we've had at this school in years. Sure we've had some students who've been strong, but they've been loners, only associating with their teams. These guys though, they act like they grew up together. They work like a team. Without even knowing it they passed Reece's project. Though, I don't think they understood the idea that they were supposed to work as a group, but the important part is that they did. These kids could win a war. Let's just hope they don't need to._

The kids at this point had stopped talking and were looking at Swigg.

"Great fights today. Semi's are tomorrow as well as the announcement of the prize. It's Grey vs Rose and then Uly vs Rory. Both of which I'm very much looking forward to. Anyways, you all have a good night's rest and I expect you here around 10 tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The class filed out of the classroom and pretty much all went their own way once they hit the courtyard. Grey and Uly went to the cliff about the forest, which had become their 'spot.' Amanda, Priscilla, and Courtney all went shopping in Vale, as it was still late afternoon and the shops were open. Rory and Dewi went back to their dorm, as did Taelon and Emile. Alfred hit up Swigg's gym, which was always open, and Jason joined him. Rose and Ian were chatting on a bench in a courtyard. The two seemed to really be hitting it off. Abby and Gabby were standing, facing the ground's gardens and Gabby was absent mindedly making the plants go nuts, while Abby was talking to her. Midas followee the girls to Vale, planning on buying out some expensive clothing store or turning the benches to gold again. Just the usual.

Uly and Grey went to sit in their spot, enjoying each other's company. They were just talking to hear the sound of each other's voices.

"So we are both in the semi's," Grey said, finding another thing to talk about.

"So we are. Different fights though."

"For now. I'm torn between cheering for you or Rory so I've decided I'll cheer for both. Somehow though, no offense to Rory, I think you're going to win."

"Why do you say that? You saw how easily he took down Taelon," Uly said.

"Well he's kind of your specialty if you think about it. Just like Emile was. You're set up to take down big threats."

Uly shrugged and accepted his point, knowing he was right.

"What about you and Rose? I mean I don't mean to sound mean but I honestly didn't think she would make it this far… For her to make it to the semi's without a semblance is incredible. Especially when she isn't the best fighter in the class. She's good, don't get me wrong but she's got nothing on you," Uly said, leaning against Grey.

"Or you. I know what you mean, though. I'm a little worried about hurting her, but I've been meaning to work on semblance-less combat so this is a perfect opportunity," Grey said, also leaning on Uly.

The two just sat there, leaning on each other, looking over the forest.

 _Alright, I think that was a longer chap, not 100% sure though. Anyway, I plan on writing chapters 41 through 50 all before posting them. By that I mean I won't be uploading 41, until I've finished 50. My reasoning for that is that Chapter 50 will be the end of... 'Volume' 1, if you will. So the whole idea behind that is I want it to end properly, and then I won't have to make the last chapter way too long or short, I can plan it all out. I'm seriously hyped for the final 'thing' though. Anyways, see ya in a few,_

 _JaayyMann_


	39. Dinner with Friends

_Not really much to say, since I'm uploading this right after Chap37. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 38**

Taelon was walking through the halls of the school, killing time before going to team GARD's dorm. He'd tried a to do some of Reece's challenges, since the assignment was still open, but it just frustrated him. He'd gotten a bite to eat in town and now he was back in the school. Deciding it was about time, he drew a longboard and hopped on.

Stopping in front of room 117, he willed the board out of existence. Knocking on the door, took a step back and waited. Within seconds, it opened, with Rory standing in the doorway.

"Hey man, c'mon in. I was just about to throw on dinner. You hungry?" Rory said, letting Taelon in and closing the door behind him.

"No I just ate, but thank you. I didn't realize you were a cook."

"Rory's probably the best cook in the school," Dewi said, leaving his room. Since coming to Beacon, while he was still almost always anxious, he was becoming more comfortable talking to his friend's friends.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, the headmaster has some pretty good cooks in the kitchen. Anyway, I'm making extra anyway since Grey probably won't be staying here tonight, so if you change your mind, let me know and I'll plate an extra one."

"Wait, where else would he stay? And that sounds perfect," Taelon said, sitting in the dining room/kitchen, at the table. The food wasn't ready yet, but this way he could sit and talk to Rory instead of having to talk over the sounds of the kitchen from the living room, some 20 or 30 feet away.

"With his girlfriend," Dewi said, sitting down at the table as well.

"The girl from JUMP? Uly right?"

"Yup. The two are basically joined at the hip. If he's not here with her, he's sleeping, with JUMP, or he's texting or calling her."

"And you guys are ok with that? I mean his is your leader after all."

"He is but the thing with Grey is he never has to worry about missing things from being late. I'm sure you know his semblance?" Rory asked Taelon, turning from the stove. Taelon nodded.

"Well," Dewi continued for Rory, "He does this thing where he speeds time up a lot in an area around himself, and sometimes others. To us outside of the bubble, Grey seems to be super fast. But to him, it's the opposite. It's like the rest of us are moving incredibly slow. I'm not very good in the physics department myself but what I do know is that if anyone can live two lives at once, one with his girlfriend, the other with his team, it's Grey. Not only that, but Uly and Grey have both made it clear to their teams and each other, their teams come before their feelings."

Taelon sat in silence for a little while before responding.

"They really have all the bases covered, eh? I'm kind of jealous to be honest. I've seen them together and it's almost like they've been together their entire lives."

"Amen dude, amen. I'm a little worried for them though. I don't know what one would do if the other was so get hurt or something. I know it would devastate Grey, and Uly seems just as attached," Dewi said.

"But enough about the love birds, dinners ready. You sure you don't want some?" Rory asked.

Taelon looked like he was on the fence when Rory took the lid off the fry pan. The smell of the perfectly seasoned pork cubes tipped him off it.

"That smells too good to pass up. I'd love some."

Just as Rory started plating the dishes, Amanda blinked into the room, making Taelon fall out of his chair.

"Sorry I'm so late, hope I didn't miss dinner, hey Taelon, why are you on the floor, no Grey again?" she said, mixing the four sentences into one.

Rory and Dewi seemed unperturbed by Amanda's sudden appearance. After being in the same dorm apartment as her, they were used to it.

Taelon picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off. He sat back down at the table and tried to slow his breathing.

"Wait, did I scare you?" Amanda asked. Taelon nodded, still not trusting himself to speak.

"Sorry! But I'm starving so let's eat!"

 _JaayyMann_


	40. Round 3, Fights 1 and 2

_Wow... Been quite some time. I'll be honest, been sitting on this chapter for a while, but wasn't quite happy with it. I changed up a couple things then moved on and forgot to upload... Anyway, enjoy!_

The next day, all 4 teams could be found in Swigg's classroom. First on the bracket was Grey and Rose.

"Alright cupcakes, semi finals today. First up is Grey and Rose. Are you two ready?"

Rose nodded shyly, while Grey shook his head.

"Grey you know if you aren't ready then you forfeit right?" Swigg said, just as confused as the rest of the class. Grey Grace not ready? And apples grew from grapevines.

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting right now, but when you asked me if I was ready, I assumed that you meant in every way possible and there is still 1, ok well 2, things I need before I'm actually ready."

Swigg raised his right eyebrow and prompted Grey to go on.

"When we started this whole tourney, way back in the first round, you said the prize would be announced in the semis. Well here we are, so can we know what we're fighting for?"

A wave of laughter and relief rolled through the crowd. Grey has become almost like an assistant teacher in all the classes and if he wasn't ready for a fight, something was seriously wrong. Now knowing he was just being dramatic, the entire room felt a thousand times lighter.

Swigg shook his head.

"Totally forgot about the whole prize thing… Well, for 1st place, not only do you get a credit bonus, that is money not a mark bonus, but you also get a free weapon or armor upgrade. Now this isn't just some weapon upgrade, its an upgrade done by the same smith that will upgrade you weapons and armor when you graduate Beacon. Now second place will also get a small credit bonus, about half of what 1st will get as well as the upgrade that 1st place didn't choose. Third place just gets a credit bonus. You'll find out the bonus when you place. Now let's get started. Grey, are you ready now?"

Grey shook his head. The entire class started to sigh, but stopped as Grey walked towards them. A few of them knew what was about to happen and tried to his their grins. The others weren't really worried, but uneasy. Grey was the first fighter out of them all and if he really wanted to, he could probably take them all on.

Grey kept on walking and weaved his way through the crowd until he stood in front of his girlfriend, then proceeded to give her a hug and a kiss. During the hug, speaking softly so no one else could hear him, he asked Uly a question.

"I really don't need either upgrade. I'm happy with my gear as is. Which do you want?"

"You're already expecting to win and for me to get second? Jokes on you, I plan on winning it all," Uly whispered back. She could feel Grey's face muscles tense and knew he was smiling.

"Well said," he said back before he ended the hug and turned to Swigg.

"Now I'm ready," he said, walking into the hallway that lead to the arena. Rose rushed after him.

Down in the arena, the two fighters, Grey and Rose stood ready, waiting for Swigg's whistle. Grey looked calm as ever, arms crossed and a grin on his face. Rose, on the other hand, looked worried. This was Grey Grace, the best trainee the school has had. He beat the teacher whose semblance was to be perfect. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Just because she was probably going to lose, didn't mean she could try her best. That's how she beat Amanda after all. Granted she doesn't have the element of surpr- Swigg's whistle broke her train of thought and the fight began.

Grey stood stock still, waiting for Rose to take the first move. She switched her dirk to it's ranged version and took aim at Grey. Grey smiled and unsheathed his sword. Rose took aim, at Grey's left leg, and took the shot.

Even before she pulled the trigger, Grey knew where she was aiming. She hid it quite well, and most would've expected a shot at the chest or head, but Grey's eyes were sharper than most. He could see her eyes darting down and to the left. Now he just had to get the timing right. It wasn't going to be easy, not using his semblance, but he was confident in his own reaction time and ability.

Rose was blown away when her shot was slashed out of the air with apparent ease. Especially considering she didn't feel like he used his semblance.

She took a few more shots, all aimed at different parts of Grey. Grey let his instincts take over, dodging the first two and cutting the third and fourth out of the air like he did the first. Rose's face showed both her worry and annoyance.

Grey sauntered up to Rose, giving her time to switch The Thorn to a dirk. While The Thorn was long for a dagger style blade, Valkyrie's Edge was a sword, giving Grey the advantage of reach. Not only that, but Grey was by far the more superior bladesman. However it wasn't quite as easy as he had expected. Rose was a very speedy fighter. She was small, nimble, and very fast. It was like trying to fight a swarm of bees.

Rose was still on the defensive though, despite her speed, Grey wasn't slow by any means. Once in awhile she took a hit but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even touch Grey.

 _He isn't even breathing heavily! He looks like he's having the time of his life. How does he do it? He makes everything look so easy and it's annoying!_

She was so distracted with her own thoughts, she didn't realize Grey had adjusted his fighting tactics. Rose was so used to so many different styles of fighting, her body just adjusted. Since she didn't know her semblance, she trained harder than anyone else in Swigg's class. She still had to find time to go see that woman Professor Reece told her about.

Grey had noticed Rose was obviously distracted, so he switched styles, trying to catch her on autopilot and land a real hit. He was almost noticeably surprised when she switched her tactics to match his. He amped it up a bit but she still kept up.

Grey decided to do something he hasn't done in a while. He suddenly stopped fighting took a step back, waited for Rose to try and block a strike that wasn't coming, and wait.

Rose's attention snapped back to reality and she was confused. Grey was standing there, in front of her. Arms relaxed at his side's, sword hanging from his left hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? Is it over?"

"I like my opponents to be focused on the fight. More my fault than anything, but no worries, no and no," Grey said, "I'll be honest, kinda annoyed at myself. The fact that you could autopilot against me… You're better than you give yourself credit for. No wonder you made it to the semi's."

"The only reason I could autopilot against you is because you aren't using your semblance. Why?"

"If you aren't using yours, even if that's because you don't know it, why should I use mine? The world may not be fair, but I try to be."

"Hey!" Swigg called down, "Everything alright down there?"

"Yup! Bout to start the fight again!" Grey called back. He shot a questioning look at Rose, who took few steps back and nodded, ready.

Grey took a few steps back himself and switch Edge to a bow. He fired off a couple arrows, only for Rose to cut them out of the air. Even without his semblance, Grey could fire arrows quite fast. Before long, about 10 arrows in, Rose faltered. She was fighting to keep up and so she rushed her swing, missing the incoming arrow. It slammed into her shoulder, dropping her aura by almost half.

Grey nodded, his suspicions now confirmed. Rose was all out speed. Her aura level was on par with a third year at Signal, nowhere near as resilient as his, let alone someone like Rory's. She bet on her speed keeping her safe, but it really let her down when she was up against someone just as fast, if not faster, than her. By the time she recovered from the staggering hit from arrow, there were more on the way. Knowing she couldn't cut those out of the air, as she wasn't near close to being ready, so she dived to the side, rolling, standing up on her feet, turned towards Grey, and got an arrow to her chest. Right at her heart. Her remaining aura saved her, but the match was over.

Rose could barely stand up. Grey helped her out of the arena and up to the stands while Uly and Rory made their way to the arena. When they passed in the hallway, Grey sat Rose down so he could tell his friend good luck and give his girlfriend a kiss.

"I'll be rooting for both of you so just go for gold," Grey said. The 3 chatted for a second before Grey sent Uly and Rory on to their fight. Grey went back for Rose and helped her the rest of the way to the stands.

"Do you want me to call Mrs. Helpps?" Swigg asked Rose.

"No, I'll be ok. Just need a minute for my aura to regenerate then I'll be ok."

Swigg nodded, gave her some chocolate, then looked to the arena. The two students were ready. He whistled and the match began.

Rory wasted no time, knowing he didn't have the patience Uly did. He flipped Sol Force, making it an LMG. At this point, Uly knew she had to get moving. Despite having to carry around a massive sword, she still moved quite fast. She closed as much distance between the two as she could before Rory started shooting.

Rory held nothing back. He was confident Uly could handle whatever he threw at her. He was max density, holding down the trigger, trying to keep her in his sites.

Dust was swirling around Rory. Uly saw this and got an idea. She was pretty much running in circles around Rory. She quickly stopped her momentum, did a diving leap back the way she came, just barely dodging the bullets that would end the match, and then, once she was on her feet, she swung Pride's Revenge with everything she had. Now she wasn't near close enough to Rory to hit him, but she wasn't aiming for Rory. A wave of dirt flew at Rory, blinding him. His semblance kept the dust from settling and Uly moved in. The bright lime green and navy was clearly visible through the dust tornado that was circling Rory. By the time he realize he could just lower his density, Uly was in position. She landed hit after hit on Rory, lowering his aura by chunks before the dust storm ended. Rory quickly blocked Uly's next attack. Glancing at his aura, he did a double take.

 _21%? I can't believe it got that low! She's still at 100% too…_

The two were locked in a stalemate. Weapons crossed, each trying to overpower the other. Despite the fact that Uly was a girl, and she was so much smaller than Rory, she was easily matching him. Years of wielding a massive sword had that effect. Then, suddenly, Pride's Revenge went through Sol Force and Rory. Uly made a split second decision and it probably saved her from losing the match. She dove forward, following the momentum of her massive blade. The moment she finished her dive, now behind Rory, she felt a tug from Rory, his gravitational field pulling her towards him and she felt the ground shake as his axe slammed into the ground.

She did a 180, swinging Pride's Revenge with all she had. It slammed into Rory's back and the match was called.

"Good match," Rory said to Uly, shaking her hand.

"Likewise," she replied, *really wasn't sure if I was going to win that one. It wasn't until that whole dust storm that I had a chance to get close."

"Ya… I've never had to deal with that before. I'm glad it happened here, in a tournament instead of on the field."

Uly nodded and they headed towards the exit. When they reached the stands, Grey pulled aside Rory.

"I got some idea from your fights these last few days, and I wanna test them out ASAP. We're going to hit the Sim Room soon, ok?"

Rory nodded. As Grey walked away, it really sunk in, for the umpteenth time, how good of a leader Grey was. Team GARD was the most efficient and cohesive team in the school and they were only first years. Team AMBR, who was in the second last year, were the only ones to come close. And despite that, Grey is still trying to improve their team. Rory walked back to the group,

"So the finals are tomorrow and it's going to be Grey versus Uly. It's going to be an interesting match to say the least, but until then, enjoy the rest of your day. Class dismissed.

Grey walked out of the class, talking to Uly on the way.

"So, turns out I was right. Again," Grey said, grinning.

"Mmhm, well don't think you'll be able to beat me."

"Oh I'm totally going to win. Anyways, I'm going to the simulator with my team. I'll see you in a little bit ok?"

"Sure thing,* Uly said, giving him a kiss then the two parted ways.

Grey, Amanda, Rory, and Dewi all met up at the Sim Room. Grey stood with his back to the console.

"Alright guys, just because we are the top team right now, doesn't mean we're perfect. Far from it. So that's why we train. I've picked up a few ideas from our fights and I wanna see how well they do. I also want to work on our team work. Swigg has been focusing on one on one, and something tells me that focus is going going to switch soon. So today we'll test out some solo moves, then move on to some team attacks. This thing here," Grey tapped on the console next to him, "Is gonna be our friend. I've talked to McTab and he doesn't mind me tinkering a bit with it so I've got it set up more to our needs. Each of us is going to face a single enemy at a time. That enemy will be completely focused on you. We'll have a set amount of time to defeat said enemy before the next will spawn. The time between spawns will get shorter and short. Not only that, but each enemy will progressively get more difficult. For obvious reasons, each of us will get on of these," Grey held up a small card, "Tap this to your scroll and an app will show up, allowing you to basically shut the system off for emergencies. So, I think that about covers it. Any questions?"

His team thought for a second and shook their heads.

"Ok, let's get started then."

 _So that's the second last round. Not even sure if the finale will be in this volume yet or not, we'll see. Either way, don't expect a chapter for awhile. gonna write 40 to 50 as almost one super long chapter then cut it down after. The first few episodes of RWBY are out, so that'll give you you fix in the meantime :p_

 _Till next time, JaayyMann_


End file.
